


What Comes Next

by AntOne7324



Series: What Comes Next [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grady Memorial Hospital, Martinez's Camp, Minor Character Death(s), Post- Prison ( Walking Dead), Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Woodbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 45,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, The Governor slaughtered his people. Following the second attack at the prison. He finds himself abandoned and alone. Feeling broken and having no purpose to continue. The Governor returns to Woodbury and watching it burn.  He also had plans to die. After many months alone on the road</p><p>However, his plans are foiled. When, The Governor finds himself wound up in Dawn Lerner's group at Grady Memorial in Atlanta. Seeing this as a possible chance to start fresh. The Governor easily notices tension within the group and plans to overthrow Dawn. He must make a choice whether to help her or carry out his own plans<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burning of Woodbury

**Author's Note:**

> Martinez and his group. Will not be appearing till around chapter 20 and 21. Aaron, Eric, Nicholas, Glenn, Michonne and Rick come in much later

On a cloudy, midsummer's morning. The Governor slowly awakens in his tent. He felt the same as he did from the night before. Cold and broken. Ever Since the incident. Involving his people and massacring them. After their failed attack on the prison . The Governor could not move on or forget it. To him, he crossed a line that he never thought would happen. The Governor slowly unzips his tent. As he makes his way out. He looks around to find that his campsite is abandoned.

Martinez and Shumpert. Two of the Governor's most loyal soldiers were gone. Even the truck that they arrived in was gone. All that was left was a box of crates and a truck that belonged to the National Guard soldiers. That, the Governor had slaughtered months ago. The Governor, now truly had nothing. He killed his army and his remaining forces have left him. The Governor takes a few steps away from his tent. Placing his hands on his hips. Face frowned. The Governor looked to the ground and then to the sky

The Governor sighs deeply. He felt as if he was falling down into a dark abyss of which there was no escape. He had no one with him and was ashamed of his recent actions. The Governor never intended to kill his people in a fit of rage but it happened. A victim of this dark and cruel world. He did whatever it took. To keep himself and his community alive and safe. The Governor did terrible things but he had to. Never the one to regret any of his decisions before. In this incident. He truly did regret it

Deciding that there was no point in staying. The Governor walks over to the truck. Opening the door, he finds the keys that were left in the ignition. After hopping in and shutting the door. The Governor turns on the engine and drives full speed back to Woodbury

About half an hour later. The Governor reached Woodbury but instead of waiting for someone to open the gate. The Governor drove through the gates. Smashing it into a thousand pieces. He two things on his mind. One was to destroy Woodbury. Feeling lost, broken and ashamed of what he did. The Governor didn't want to be The Governor anymore. He wasn't worthy and didn't want to do the things that he needed to do

Once, The Governor parked the truck and getting out. He walked up the streets and took a trip down memory lane. As he headed to the warehouse. Remembering the day when the National Guard tried to take this town by force. Through fear. That was when Philip has made himself known. Killing the leader. He rallied the citizens. Including, Martinez to overthrow the other National Guard soldiers.

After removing them. The Governor took over and made Woodbury a thriving community. It was safe and well protected. It was through here. That the Governor had planned to restart civilization through Woodbury. However. That would all change when he met both Andrea and Michonne. The Governor's life would never be the same again.

He witnessed Michonne killing Penny who he refused to believe was already dead. The Governor's right eye was mutilated and was forced to wear the same eye patch that he was wearing right now. He had every intention of killing Rick's group. For retaliation for attacking Woodbury and killing his men. The Governor had plans for Rick after they made a deal to hand Michonne to him. However, those plans were foiled by Andrea and Milton.

The Governor would kill Milton which in turn killed Andrea. After, Milton turned into a biter. Twice, The Governor had attacked the prison and it was only during the second attack. At the height of his feud with Rick. That he lost control and let his anger taking control. Especially, after when he and his group were forced to retreat. Once, The Governor had killed them. Except for Martinez and Shumpert. The Governor, himself was essentially dead

Few minutes later. Upon arriving at the warehouse. The Governor snaps out of his thoughts. Heading inside and walking down. The darkened hallways. He noticed how empty it felt. It was the same in here as it was when he walked through the streets.

" Rick must have taken them" The Governor thought

The Governor briefly stopped at the room where he left Milton and Andrea. He moves to the doorway and seeing both Milton's body across the ground. Multiple stains of blood were everywhere. The Governor looked across, seeing, Andrea's slumped body by the wall. Showing no emotion or anything. He moves on to the room at the end of the hallway. Grabbing bottles of gas and matches

Once, he left the warehouse. The Governor went into his apartment first. Packing up all of his supplies. He didn't know where he was going but knew that he couldn't stay here. Hell, he didn't care about getting revenge on Rick anymore. The Governor, not only trashed his apartment but he destroyed every single apartment and store in Woodbury. Pouring gas everywhere he went

The Governor sets fire to the entire town and watching it burn on the streets. He noticed that at this time. Walkers were starting to roam in his once beloved town. Showing no emotion as the Governor not only sees his dreams, plans but his life as well. Going up in smoke. The Governor had high hopes for Woodbury but not anymore.

Without a moment too soon. The Governor, quietly left Woodbury before it got too crowded with Walkers. He could have just stayed and burned with his town. However, he felt his punishment must be more severe.

The Governor was now walking along the road. Carrying only a gun and the last remaining supplies of Woodbury. His first plan was a success and now it was time to carry out his final plan. All that's left for the fallen Governor was now .......Death!


	2. Despair

Many months have passed since the Governor destroyed Woodbury. Since then he has become a shell of his former self. With the way, he looked and walked. The Governor could have easily been mistaken as a Walker. He felt dead inside and believed that he wouldn't be able to come back from this darkness. The Governor's hair has grown down to the back of his shoulders and sporting an unkempt beard

"Why?' The Governor asks himself

The Governor questions why he should not give up and die. After everything that has happens and the things he did. It would be so easy to let himself get bitten but no. Believing that this will be the last remainder of his days. The Governor was going to use what was left of his supplies and walk till he couldn't anymore

As he walks down the road. The Governor comes across a barn and it contained several different messages and names. Brian Heriot.....Casey Jones died.........don't come back........everyone is dead.....we love you Brian

That last message shook the Governor to the core. Here he has seen a message about a man that was loved and had everything. While, the Governor himself has nothing. No friends, no community, no group, no purpose and no one that cared about him. He had nothing while a man named Brian Heriot had everything

The Governor hung his head and feeling that this is what he deserves. Never the one to give up on anything. The Governor no longer had this mindset. He made his choice to walk until he collapsed and waited for death. It didn't help when he didn't rest. Hell, the Governor couldn't even sleep. The Governor turns around and continues his grim path

After leaving the barn. The Governor comes across a deserted town. Instead of looking for supplies. He continued on walking down the road. He continued walking very slowly, his energy starting to fade

" I don't care anymore" The former tyrant muttered

The Governor sees a walker approaching him. He had thoughts about letting it bite him and just waited till the walker was only inches from him. At the last moment, the Governor just barely dodges the walker with hardly any effort. Causing it to fall to the ground. The Governor continued walking

" I don't care about Rick, Michonne or anything anymore," The Governor thought to himself

The Governor eventually leaves the town and comes across a bridge nearby. What he didn't notice was that two policemen were in the vicinity. Looking for supplies and people to bring back to their camp. They were about to leave and head back to camp until they noticed the Governor walking by

Gorman smirks as he looks at his friend " O'Donnell" he nudges his head at the Governor who was passing them by " You don't see that every day. Do you?"

O'Donnell shook his head as he watched the Governor " Not at all. Never seen anybody that came close to letting one of those roamers killing him but changes his mind at the last minute"

Gorman nodded in agreement " Should we bring him back? He looks in need of saving?" he smirks

" Might as well. Be a shame to just leave him" O' Donnell smirked at Gorman and chuckled as he started the drive to where the Governor was heading

The Governor passes the bridge and moving slower than before. Tired and weary. As he moved down to the next road. He knew that the time has come. It was time for The Governor to die. Suddenly, he drops his bag of supplies and collapses onto the cold hard road. His life flashing before his eyes.

He was going to wait for death as he closed his eye and passed out

Gorman and O'Donnell both get out of the car and grabbed the Governor. They carried him to the back of the car and placed him inside. They then continued to head back to Atlanta. In between the drive. The Governor wakes up a few times and passes out. The first time he woke, he heard both Gorman and O'Donnell talking. The next time that the Governor woke up. He saw glimpses of Atlanta.

The Governor then passes out again and thought that he won't be waking up for the third time


	3. You Owe Us

The following day. The Governor slowly awakens and finds himself resting in a room. He is both confused and curious as to how he got here. From the looks of it. The Governor slowly deduced that he was in a hospital. Judging by his surroundings. He heard the clock ticking from across the room

" Was it all a dream?" The Governor asked himself. He wondered that everything that has happened during the outbreak was a dream. Placing his hand on his face, still feeling the beard and eye patch

The Governor got off the bed and glanced around the room. Trying to find the answers to his questions. There was no way that he remembered walking into a building. He collapsed in the middle of the photo. Nearly upon the brink of death. From the corner of his eye, he notices the ruined city of Atlanta.

Moving closer to the window to get a better look. The Governor instantly remembered the last time he was in Atlanta. That was when he was with his brother, Milton, and Penny. That seemed so long ago and he felt like he was back where started. Not only did the Governor thought about the memory as he looked at decaying buildings. He also saw how bad the world has become and what was needed to survive

To his surprise. The Governor noticed that he was wearing a different set of clothes. Which were scrub clothes that normally a patient would wear. Now he knew for sure that he was in some kind of hospital but the question is "Why? Why him?" he was feeling more confused than before

The door suddenly opens with two people. Their arrival had immediately caught, the Governor's attention. One was a male and slightly taller than the female. He wore a full on white coat that a doctor would wear with a stethoscope placed around his neck. Short hair at the back, wearing glasses and has a beard but unlike, the Governor. His was neat and tidy

The female standing beside him was dressed in a police uniform. The Governor observed the second gold badge which revealed the woman's name. Lieutenant Dawn Lerner. Not short of confidence. The Governor thought that Dawn was strong and the way she handled herself. He had no doubt that she would be the leader.

" I'm Dr. Edwards" The doctor smiled slightly at the Governor as he introduced himself

The Governor nods " Where am I?" he looks at both Dr. Edwards and Dawn" he wanted to get straight to the point and wanting to know where he is

" You're in Grady Memorial Hospital" Dr. Edwards answered

Dawn gave The Governor a stern look " My men found you on the road. Barely alive" she places her hands on her hips. Observing him closely

" Well, I didn't need saving" The Governor replied. He couldn't help but be a little mad. Since his original plans to die had failed.

Dawn shook her head. Obviously not agreeing with him " You did need saving. If my men didn't spot you. You could have been bitten or just die on that road" she was a bit curious as to why it seemed he wanted to

" Why?" Dawn asked The Governor

The Governor didn't answer. Instead, he walked away from her and Dr. Edwards. Moving back over to the window. He once again looked at the ruined city of Atlanta

: Do you remember your name?" Dr. Edwards chipped in. Watching The Governor as he had his back to him

The Governor thinks for a minute. In no way did he want to be associated with who he once was was. He didn't want to be the Governor again or Philip Blake for that matter. Since he had nothing and no one. The Governor quickly remembered seeing a name that was written on the barn that took his interest

" Brian" The Governor tilted his head to Dr. Edwards but didn't turn around " Brian Heriot"

Dawn decided to forget about wanting to know why the Governor wanted to die. She could tell. Even by his look that he wanted to. However, Dawn believed that no one can give up or quit so easily

" Brian. Here's the bottom line" Dawn watched the Governor but still had his back to him " My men saved you..." she paused

The Governor then decided to turn around. Looking at Dawn and giving her. His full attention

" We saved you. So you owe us" Dawn added

The word " Owe" kept ringing in the Governor's head. He had no idea what Dawn meant by that and quite frankly. He didn't really care. The Governor didn't wanted to be saved and knew that he didn't owe Dawn anything. He decided not to respond

Dawn headed straight out of the room but stopped herself. Since she almost forgot something. Moving back in the doorway. Dawn looked at the Governor " Dr. Edwards is going to need help in removing a patient and then turn you over to someone that will give you proper clothes to wear" she then leaves and heads down the hallway


	4. Observations

The Governor follows Dr. Edwards out of his room and down a dark corridor. He looks from room to room. Seeing other patients. Men and women that didn't look to pleased to see him. Despite not knowing him. The others close their doors one by one as the Governor passes them.

Entering a small room on the left. The Governor sees an old man confined to a life support machine and who is unconscious. He moves in after Dr. Edwards and goes around to right side of the bed

" His name is Jack Anderson" Dr. Edwards confirmed. Looking at the Governor " Dawn's men. Found him a couple of weeks ago. From the looks of things. He took a serious blow to the head and hasn't been able to wake up

The Governor nods while listening. He looks at the life support machine from the opposite end of the bed. Looking at the monitor

" too bad it has to end this way" Dr. Edwards sighed as he moved over to the machine and turning it off. Within seconds. Jack Anderson died. Dr. Edwards wished he could have done more to help Jack but he remembered Dawn's rule

The Governor wondered why Dr. Edwards would turn off the life support machine. When clearly he could see that Jack was still breathing and very much alive

" Why?" The Governor simply asked

Dr. Edwards adjusted his stethoscope. Looking at The Governor " Dawn's call. If people like Jack don't die than..." he tilts his head. Letting the Governor figuring it out for himself.

" I see" The Governor looked down at the now deceased Jack Anderson. He didn't like the fact that he had to die. Since he showed no signs of improvement. However, he could see the reasoning behind it

Dr. Edwards started to turn the body around. So that the head would be facing him and the legs would be facing the Governor.

" Can you carry the legs?" Dr. Edwards asked. Looking up at the Governor

The Governor nodded as he slides his hands under the legs and lifting it up the same time as Dr. Edwards grabbed the arms. Luckily for them, since Jack had just died. It would take a couple of minutes before it started to get to heavy to carry. Only a couple of minutes is all they needed

"Where are we taking him?" The Governor asked as he slowly moved out of the room while carrying the body

Dr. Edwards grunts. Not at, the Governor but the fact that he wasn't very strong and just barely holding onto Jack. He tilted his head down at the end of the corridor and nudged his head for the Governor to look

The Governor tilted his head and noticed the elevator with its doors wide open. He then started to move down the corridor to the open elevated slowly

" When people die. We usually, throw them down there. Makes the job easy and less of the dead to worry about" Dr. Edwards explained as he felt that. The Governor would be wondering why they would throw a body down there

The Governor nodded. It wasn't the most practical way but it was something. It hasn't been long since he woke up and yet. He has picked up, strange vibes. Especially with the other residents in the hospital. The women he noticed had to give him a fateful look. Despite not meeting or knowing him personally. While the others, he noticed fear

" Could you throw Jack down there? By yourself?" Dr. Edwards asked as he felt the pain in his arms from carrying the body

The Governor looked at Dr. Edwards " Yeah. Stand him up a bit so I can catch him and throw him down" he instructed

Dr. Edwards did what the Governor had said. Moving the body up slightly as the Governor lowered the legs slightly and allowed him to catch the body. Once, The Governor had caught the arms. He moved to the side and tossed the body. Watching, Jack fall down and hearing a " Splat" at the bottom

After, helping, Dr. Edwards. The Governor went down to the ground floor of Grady Memorial and headed straight to the canteen. As he enters, he notices a woman that was wearing a scrub uniform. Like a nurse would wear. Serving the food.

Gorman watched the woman serve the food while writing down notes in his book. Looking straight down at her ass. He stops as he notices, the Governor entering and heading straight to the counter to grab his tray of food

" Well. It's about time that you woke up' Gorman smirked at the Governor as he moved closer to the counter " Would be a shame if you died"

The Governor grabbed his tray and just stared at Gorman. He was about to move away until he heard Gorman speak

" It wouldn't hurt to for a hobo like you to show some appreciation for what I did for you" Gorman stares at the Governor. Showing him his book ' Unless you want me to write all this down to work off?" he refers to the tray of food

The Governor didn't say anything. Not thinking too much of Gorman. He took his tray and headed straight to back of the canteen. So he could quietly eat his meal.

" Suit yourself," Gorman wrote down a few notes and moved straight over to the woman. As he did, he put his notebook down on the counter and slaps the woman who was serving the food's ass. He moved forward and pressed his body on her

The Woman hit Gorman back Causing him to let go. She turns around and glares " Fuck off pig"

The Governor immediately looks over at the front when he heard the woman. Seeing her and Gorman

" You know you like it, Rachel" Gorman smirks as her

Rachel spits in Gorman's face. As she attempts to walk off, she felt, Gorman grabbing her arms. Causing to swing around and without a second to spare. She gets slapped across the face by Gorman and being shoved to the ground

" That'll teach you. Smart mouth whore" Gorman glared back at Rachel. Wiping off the spit. He leaves Rachel on the ground

The Governor observed the incident and already he had an extreme distaste for Gorman. He felt by looking at the others that things would bad. However, he didn't expect things to be already worse than they are


	5. Joan and Noah

The Governor was given the task to clean rooms by Dawn. He made the beds, straighten the curtains, wipe down benches and desks. Even mopping floors. The Governor had every intention of leaving this place. As soon as he was up it. However, after noticing the problems that he had already observed. Especially with Gorman. He felt compelled to stay and see how it plays out

Once, he finished. The Governor walked down the corridor. As he did, he heard voices, nearby. One was obviously, Dawn. The other was male and had a deep voice

" We will find Joan. You can count on that" Dawn said decisively.

The Governor moved along the wall and headed straight to Dawn's room. He hid back and listened in

" Do you really believe that?" Noah glanced at Dawn. Who was on the treadmill as he grabbed her police uniform from her bed " It's been what? Three days. Since she went missing"

Dawn looked at Noah sternly while still using the cross trainer " Joan is alive and if she was dead. I would have known by now" she believed that she would. She felt bad for Joan

" Of course," Noah said sarcastically as he grabbed the rest of Dawn's gear

The Governor was curious as to who this Joan person was. It was obvious that by hearing both Noah and Dawn. Joan was someone that is well known to this group. He wondered why she decided to take off but he had a feeling that it might. Have something to do with Gorman. Especially after how The Governor watched Gorman slapped Rachel

" Until we find her. You're on laundry duty" Dawn stopped using the cross trainer. Grabbing the small towel beside her. She wipes the sweat off her face " And I want my uniform washed separately and pressed"

Noah rolled his eyes and mimicked her voice quietly. As he turned to leave her room. He knew how bossy and demanding that Dawn could be at times

The Governor heard Noah's footsteps and pretended that he was walking down the corridor. To make sure that he was caught. Listening in on Noah's conversation with Dawn. He starts to pass, Dawn's room and didn't notice, Dawn watching him

" Brian. Good. I was about come and find you" Dawn looked at him

The Governor stopped and headed into the doorway. He sees both Noah and Dawn

" Brian. Your other job will be to help, Noah here folds clothes and iron them" Dawn informed as she hopped off the cross trainer

Noah held his hand as he looks at the Governor. Giving him friendly smile " Hi. Noah"

" Brian" The Governor shakes Noah's hand

Dawn approaches the Governor " Oh and please. Shave that beard off and get a haircut. It's driving me nuts" she moved passed him and left the room

Not long after, Dawn left. The Governor and Noah did the same and started walking down the corridor. The Governor didn't really like to take orders and was going to leave this place eventually. However, he didn't want to be power hungry or revert to his old ways again. For now, he would play along

" Well, Brian. Let me be the first to welcome you to hell" Noah smirked at his own joke as he walked with the Governor

The Governor turned his head and gave Noah an odd look " Why do you say that?"

" Because no one ever leaves this place. Like literally. Once, your here. You're here for life. They say you can leave after working off your debt but" Noah stopped walking and turned to, the Governor " That's a lie" he sighed

The Governor nodded at Noah and asked him " How long have you been here?" he then started to walk again

" At least" Noah paused and thought for a minute " A year. I was with my dad and they could only save one of us from the dead" he followed the Governor

The Governor didn't speak. Since he knew that, there was more to Noah's story. So he just listened intently to his story. While passing by other cops

" For a long time. I believed that but now?" Noah gave the Governor a quick look and shook his head " I know the truth. They saved me because my dad was bigger and stronger. Would have fought back. Kept me because I was weak"

The Governor was now piecing together all the information. That, Noah, had told him and the things he had observed from the day before. He wondered why no one was doing a thing to change things. No one is a slave. Things were bad and did he wonder if Dawn knew that Gorman was hitting the women in their care?

" I'm not weak" Noah looked at the Governor once more. Giving him a look to show that he meant it

The Governor looked at Noah and before he could say anything. He the doors burst open. Seeing both, Gorman and O'Donnell dragging a woman through. leading her to a nearby room.

" Shit" Noah looked on and instantly knew who it was

The Governor shot a look at Noah. He had a feeling who it might have been but didn't want him to know " You know her?" he asked

" Yeah. That's Joan" Noah replied

Dawn rushes around the corner with Dr. Edwards. Passing both the Governor and Noah. Heading into the same room. Where both Gorman and O'Donnell took Joan into

Gorman and O'Donnell restrain Joan on the bed and held her down. They noticed the bite mark on Joan's right arm and how dark it was getting. No doubt it was from one of the Walkers.

" Don't touch me" Joan manages to break Gorman's hold and shoving him away. Since he was holding her legs

Gorman glares at Joan " Fucking whore" he starts to head back to Joan to strike but stops when Dawn enters with Dr. Edwards

" Get out, Gorman" Dawn ordered

Gorman took a deep breath and glared at Joan " You will be mine"

" Now" Dawn raised her voice

Gorman leaves the room. Seeing both the Governor and Noah by the doorway. Looking on

Dawn grabs a hold of Joan's legs. As she still struggles to break free from O'Donnell's grip on her arms. Dawn immediately sees the bite mark on Joan's arm " What the hell were you think?"

" I was doing myself a favor. I'd does anything to escape this awful place' Joan snarls at Dawn and tries to break free again but to no avail

Dawn shook her head at Joan. She was determined to not let Joan die " It was stupid and you are not going to kill yourself" she realized how bad the bite on Joan;s arm was " We're gonna have to cut it off"

" NO" Joan shouts. Trying desperately to break free from both Dawn and O'Donnell. She wanted to die. She wanted to escape this place and more importantly. Escape from Gorman and his buddies

Dawn leaned forward to give Joan a reassuring look " Trust me. I will protect you from now on" her voice was soft and almost filled with regret for allowing Gorman to have his way with Joan

" You can't control them" Joan spat as she glared at Dawn. Referring to not only Gorman but also to O'Donnell himself. She noticed the smirk on O'Donnell's face

The Governor and Noah watched from the doorway. Now that he knew who Joan was and what happened. It was clear to him that Dawn wasn't the leader that she needed to be and let things run a muck. Something he didn't like, especially since he knew that women like Joan. Weren't not only hit but also raped. He felt that Dawn did care for Joan.

He then caught, Joan looking straight at him

Dawn saw that Joan was looking at someone else and she titled her head. Seeing both the Governor and Noah in the doorway. As her focus was on them, she lost her grip and Joan took this chance as she used her legs to shove Dawn away. She stumbled a bit but caught her balance

She wondered why they would be here. Especially, the Governor. Since him and Noah should be doing their work There was something about the Governor that took her interest. Later on, she would try to learn more about his story

" Hold her down so. We can cut her arm off" Dawn immediately

The Governor looked at Dawn then at Joan who was shaking her head. He sighed. Moving over to Joan, he uses his strength to hold her legs down. Allowing Dr. Edwards to cut Joan's left arm off before the infection could spread


	6. Knowing  The Truth

Later that day. The Governor starts mopping the floor in the corridor. His mind kept going back with what happened between Joan and Dawn earlier. The looks and what was said to one another was interesting. It was clear to him that Joan had hated Dawn. For failed promises and letting her man run wild. Something that, the Governor didn't really understand

" And they said that I was a monster" The Governor muttered. Moving down the corridor. Taking the mop and bucket with him

The Governor moved along but stopped as he found himself just outside of Joan's room. He was tempted to get more information. If he could from her. The Governor was also tempted to take this place for his own and kill those that he saw as a problem. But that was the old him.

Although, he wasn't going to try and take Grady Memorial by force. Still, the Governor couldn't let things continue as they were. Something had to be done. The change had to be made. The Governor headed into Joan's room and pretended to mop the floor. Cleaning what's left of the blood stains that were made when Joan's left arm was cut off

" You're new," Joan said softly. Opening her eyes. For awhile, she only had pretended to be asleep

The Governor looked up at Joan and nodded " Yeah. Arrived a few days ago" he continued mopping the floor around Joan's bed

Joan nodded as she watched the Governor. She was still suspicious of him and his motives. Who could blame her? After all the encounters she had with Gorman, O'Donnell, and their buddies

"What happened back there?" The Governor said as he stopped mopping the floor.

Joan gave , the Governor, a look " Excuse me?" she sits up straight in her bed

" With you and Dawn. Sounds like that you two have issues" The Governor answered her. As he folded his arms. Looking at her

Joan sighed and looked away from, the Governor. She really didn't want to talk about. All she could think. Was how she would try to escape this place again

" Forgive me. If I'm upsetting you. Just that I heard bad things about this place" The Governor remarked. Still looking at her

Joan took a deep breath. Looking back at, the Governor and smiled. Even though there was nothing good to smile about " So you know that you can never leave this place. No matter what you do?" she asked him

" Yeah and not just that. It's that officer. Gorman and what he does" The Governor added

Joan sat up on her bed. Not taking her focus off , the Governor " Dawn doesn't control him or the others. Because it's easier to look the other way" she looked at him closely. As if she had secret information that only he could know " Men like you. Has it easy but for the rest of us? It's a nightmare"

The Governor studied the emotion on Joan's face and thought back to what she said. Indeed, it must have been hell for her and the others. This isn't how things are meant to be. He always believed that when you have people to look after. It's your duty to keep them well protected and safe

" Dawn should do something. What she has allowed happening. Can't go on for much longer" The Governor told Joan

Joan smirked and shook her head " Someone like you?" she sat back on the bed. She didn't even need to know. The Governor's answer " Good luck. What's your name?"

" Brian Heriot but you can call me Brian" The Governor answer her

Joan nodded. Half smiling at him " I'm, Joan. Brian. Take my advice. When you see an opening to leave this place. Make sure you take it and get as far away from this place or they will catch you" she said with caution

" I'll do that" The Governor nodded " Better get going" he grabbed his mop and bucket and left, Joan's room

As the Governor left. He felt that he could no longer just stand by and let this madness continue. If he wasn't going to take over. Which he still had thoughts about doing. The Governor would make damn sure to tell Dawn that the way she is running things is wrong. With so much information that he required by observing and his conversation with Joan. He had to take action

The Governor didn't need to know where Dawn's office was. He passed it by earlier on. While making his way over, he heard not only Gorman's voice but also Rachel's and decided to check it out.

Upon arriving, he noticed that Gorman had grabbed Rachel and attempted to kiss her. While Rachel, herself was trying to fight and push Gorman away. To no avail

" Why do you insist on fighting?" Gorman smirked at Rachel " The more you fight. The longer it will be"

The Governor moved over to the doorway. He already had thoughts about killing Gorman as rage started to build inside him " Knock it off, Gorman" he sees. Gorman looking over his way

" You stepping up, Brian?" Gorman asked as he moved away from Rachel and straight over to, the Governor

Rachel took this opportunity to escape. Running past both, the Governor and Gorman in the doorway

The Governor stares at Gorman coldly " Somebody has to. These women aren't yours" it was taking everything he had to no kill Gorman where he stood

" You see. That's where your wrong" Gorman smirked at the Governor. Looking at him from face to face " These girls are mine and somebody will step up. Since. Dawn isn't going to be running things for too much longer"

The Governor glared at Gorman and felt him poking his chest

"Once I'm in charge. You better be careful with what you say or I will kill you" Gorman's voice was cold and threatening. He moved past, the Governor and left

The Governor didn't take too kindly to being threatened and he would make sure that Gorman pays. However, before that would happen. He must now take action and tell, Dawn. One way or the other. The Governor was going to make sure that she sees things for what they really are

Not wasting any more time. The Governor stormed out of the room and headed straight to Dawn's room. He was determined to make her see sense. Overall, he didn't think that Dawn was a terrible person but she was by far a terrible leader and want to make her see that. Before things end badly for her

As he arrives. The Governor sees Dawn at her desk and doesn't even think about knocking. He opens the door

Dawn looks over at,the Governor as he made his way in" Brian, what are you doing?"

The Governor closes the door behind him. Looking at Dawn


	7. Confronting Dawn

Dawn is surprised by the Governor's actions but also a little mad. She hated it when people enter her office without knocking. She got up from her desk and approached, the Governor

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dawn asks while staring angrily at him

The Governor moved closer to Dawn. He didn't give a damn that Dawn was angry with him. He was going to make her see the error of her ways. Before it was too late. Hell, he didn't know why he was even bothering but felt that deep down. Dawn was a good person. Trying to keep things together

" Sit down," The Governor said with an authoritative tone. Staring at her

Dawn gives, the Governor a look " Excuse me?" she didn't like to be told what to do by anyone

" Sit down" The Governor repeated. He raised his voice slightly. To show, Dawn, that he meant business

Dawn stared at him for a few seconds. She could tell by looking at his eye that he something to tell her. She could have thought back and told, the Governor to leave. Instead, Dawn moved back to her desk and sat back down. Frowning at him

" We are going to have a long talk. With how this place is running" The Governor pulled up a seat and sat down. Opposite to Dawn at her desk

Dawn raised her eyebrow slightly. She was still pissed at him " There's nothing to talk about. If you don't like the way that things have run" She shook her head " Too bad"

" I could have handled this in a different way" The Governor stared at Dawn and titled his head slightly " But I didn't"

Silence ran through the room for a few minutes. Dawn and the Governor were staring at each other. Waiting for one to make the first move. Dawn knew that the Governor was serious and felt that no matter what. He wasn't going to leave till he gets everything off his chest

" What do you want?" Dawn asked him

The Governor took a deep breath " We need to talk about this place and one person in particular..." he paused and met Dawn's gaze " Gorman"

" I'm doing the best I can for this place. Things may be tough but everyone is still breathing. Still here" Dawn sat back in her chair. She only half believed what she said

The Governor shakes his head in disbelief " A leader looks after all the people in his or her care. Those that work with the leader. Are meant to help keep their camp safe from all kinds of threats. Not do as they please" he felt a spark of his old self shining through

Dawn looked at, the Governor curiously and was taken back. No one has ever stood up to Dawn or questioned her. The way that, the Governor, has. She was starting to find him. More interesting

" We all need to make a sacrifice. My men do their best to help keep this place safe and there always has to be compromises. People work off their debts because it's fair and it's for the greater good" Dawn responded. Trying to defend her actions

The Governor gave Dawn an odd look. To him. There was no such thing as a greater good. If there ever was a greater good. It sure isn't anything from what Dawn was running things. Deep down, he believed that she didn't really believe in herself

"The greater good doesn't exist" The Governor leans forward in his chair " If there was then it's not keeping people as slaves or having the women in their care. Constantly raped. This is the greater evil. Not good"

The Governor moves forward to Dawn's desk until he was only inches from her and the only thing that was keeping them apart was her desk " You can run this place so much better....." he takes a deep breath " With my help"

Dawn looks at the Governor and she thought about everything that he has just said. It was clear to her that he was onto something. Nothing good ever came from keeping people here against their will or looking the other way as she allows her men to have their way with the females.

Still, Dawn tries to defend her beliefs but as each moment passes. She was starting to doubt herself ' We have to keep this place running and everyone needs to their job. Until the National Guard or someone comes to save us"

" Dawn. No one is coming to save us. The people you have mentioned are dead" The Governor replied. He then remembered back to when he still ran Woodbury and killed a few of the National Guard soldiers while on a run

Dawn looks at the Governor " How do you know?" she asks

" I used to have a group and one day. While out on a run. We saw dead bodies of the soldiers. From the looks of things. An armed and dangerous group killed them and took their supplies" The Governor replied as he added both the truth and lie to his story. Since he had them killed

For the first time. Dawn is starting to doubt herself and all the decisions she has made up to this point. She looked away from, the Governor. She was now thinking

The Governor now had Dawn. Exactly where he wanted her and it was time to go in for the kill

" Put yourself in Joan, Rachel or any of the other women's position in their place. Living in fear, constantly getting sexually harassed, raped and if they didn't listen. They got bashed by their captors?" The Governor looked at Dawn intently

Dawn looked away from, the Governor and started to think if she was in Joan's position. Being raped, beaten and no one was doing a damn thing to help her. Before, the apocalypse. Dawn had dealt with many rapists and always despised them as she sent them off to jail. The worst thing was, she was allowing it to happen. Believing it was the only way to help run, Grady, efficiently

As she thought about it.Tears started to escape from Dawn's eyes and run down her cheeks. She now knew that everything she believed in. Everything she had ever done. Was wrong and something that should never have happened in the first place

" It's horrible. Isn't it?" The Governor asked. His voice was soft

Dawn nodded and started to wipe the tears away from her eyes " It is and you are right, Brian"

" It doesn't have to be that way. Let me help you and we can run this place together" The Governor placed his hand on Dawn's at her desk

Dawn noticed the contact but didn't make an attempts to remove her hand away from his. She continued to wipe her eyes with her free hand. Till there were no more tears left

" Do you" Dawn paused " Do you really think we can make this place better and make sure that we don't let things go back to the way they were?" she asked him

The Governor nodded and smiled at her " I know we can. I did this to make you see the truth. the real truth"


	8. Partnership

The Governor was pleased that he managed to get through to Dawn. Step one was to see the error of her ways. He didn't count or even thought about the proposed partnership before. However, he knew that with the right help. Dawn could be a good leader and plus with himself in charge. Everything will be so much better

Perhaps he wasn't meant to die. The Governor started to realize that this is his second chance. To completely start fresh. The Governor will do whatever it takes to keep his new group safe and not make the same mistakes. As he did when he ran Woodbury.

" Tell me something, Brian" Dawn looked at the Governor and smiled at him " What happened to your old group and...." she paused while looking at his eye patch

The Governor watched Dawn closely and felt that he knew what she meant " My eye?" he asked

Dawn nodded

The Governor took a deep breath. There was no way in hell. That he was going to tell Dawn the true story. Like before with what he told her about the National Guard. Using both the truth and lie. The Governor was going to do the same with this story

" I'm sorry. Don't mean to be nosy. It's just" Dawn sat up straight in her chair " I've never seen anyone with an eye patch before" She was just curious. Since she thought that, the Governor was interesting

The Governor shook his head and smiled at Dawn " It's fine" looking at her " My group, had a safe community. Everything was great but then....." he paused. Looking away

Dawn watched him closely

" This other group came in. Demanding our supplies" The Governor looked to the floor and started remembering the past. When Rick's group attacked Woodbury " I tried reasoning with them but they didn't want it. They destroyed our camp. Killed my people...." he paused

The Governor looked up at Dawn " Killed my daughter and mutilated me" he raises his eye patch slightly. Letting, Dawn gets a good view of the scar where his right eye used to be

" My God" Dawn looked at, the Governor's scar in awe and horror

The Governor pulled the eye patch back down. Covering his right eye again

" Bastards. The whole lot of them" Dawn shook her head. Hating what had happened to, the Governor. Despite not knowing the full truth

The Governor nodded " Yeah" he sighed

" Do you mean I?" Dawn asked. Looking at the Governor in his one eye. Referring to the double leadership over Grady Memorial

The Governor knew exactly what Dawn had meant. Or at least had a good idea what she was asking of him " Yeah. I mean it. With us in charge. We can make this place great" he leaned forward from his chair " No more keeping people as slaves. They can come and go as they please"

Dawn nods, glad that, the Governor had meant what he said. She truly believed that they could make a difference. As Dawn listened to his story. Not only did she feel sorry for what, the Governor, went through. But also started to like him. Despite the fact that his beard and scruffy hair was annoying her

" Agreed. We help people and if they wanna stay. They can" Dawn looked down and realized that. The Governor still had his hand on her's. She smiled slightly

The Governor wondered why Dawn was smiling and then also realized that he had his hand on hers. He pulled away " Sorry. Forgot I totally did that" he chuckled

" It's ok. I didn't mind" Dawn smiled at, the Governor

The Governor smiled back. He loved the way that Dawn smiled and was starting to like her. As he got to know the real her. However, his expression changed and got serious once more

" We need to make an example out of Gorman. Before I came here. Gorman made it clear that he had intentions to overthrow you and take over" The Governor remarked

Dawn looked at the Governor with caution. She always knew that Gorman wanted her position . Since that, while, Dawn did allow him and his buddies to get away with rape. Dawn was also the main reason that it didn't happen on a continuing basis

" What do you suggest?" Dawn asked

The Governor didn't answer and gave her a look. To know that, they couldn't stop Gorman and know for sure that he won't try anything in the near future

It didn't take long for Dawn to figure out. What, the Governor had thought " You mean kill him" she shakes her head " I don't think it needs to come to that" staring at him

" It's the only way. Kill Gorman and that will send a message to the rest of the others that things are changing and they can't be allowed to do what they want" The Governor meets Dawn's stare. His voice was calm and cold

Dawn couldn't help but smile " Wow. You just have an answer for everything. Don't you?" she was surely impressed with how intelligent that, the Governor was. She didn't like the idea of having Gorman killed but knew that was no way

" We can sort him out tomorrow and inform the others about the changes" The Governor stood up and walked over to the door

Dawn nodded in agreement " Good idea" she watched him

The Governor opened the door and headed out but stood back in the doorway. With his head poking in " Tomorrow all this. The beard and the hair are going to be dealt with" he chuckled " This whole pirate thing isn't working out for me"

Dawn smiled " Good because it's annoying the hell out of me" she watched, the Governor closed the door and headed down the corridor

Not too far way from where the Governor was Gorman. He was pissed that, the Governor had stopped him from having his way with Rachel. Who the hell does he think he is

" That hobo is lucky that I didn't kill him. Where he stood" Gorman spat as he walked down. Passing room to room

Gorman already had a dislike for the Governor. He didn't think that he was a threat or anything. As far as Gorman was concerned. He couldn't care less that, the Governor had hated him. However, Gorman felt that the Governor could eventually become a threat. Especially his plot to remove, Dawn from power and kill her

As he headed down. Gorman stopped directly when saw Joan in her room. He watched her from the window door. Gorman remembers that when he tried to restrain Joan earlier. After him and O'Donnell had found her. Outside at the back of Grady Memorial. That he was shoved away by getting kicked in the stomach

" Oh yeah. How could I forget about her" Gorman smirked as he thought of an idea " First, I'll teach Joan a lesson then deal with Brian

Gorman looked from a corner. Seeing if anyone was about to head down. If it was Dawn or the Governor. He knew that he wouldn't be able to enter, Joan's room. With no one in sight. Gorman opens the door and enters Joan's room


	9. Showdown

Gorman closes the door, looking over in Joan's direction " Rise and shine. Whore" he starts approaching her bed slowly. Not only was he going to have his way with her but also to make her pay

" Look at what the devil brought in" Joan tilted her head. Stares at Gorman " Could smell you from a mile away"

Gorman chuckles as he stands directly beside Joan. He then slaps her across the face hard. Glaring at Joan " Nobody is going to save you this time" shaking his head " No one"

" That's all you can do. Isn't it?" Joan looked directly into Gorman's eyes. She wasn't afraid of him and wasn't going to start being afraid now " Slap me because you don't like it when someone stands up to you. You're not human. You're an animal" she spat

Gorman glares at Joan and he hated the fact that he couldn't break her or bend her to his will. Unlike all the other women in Grady. He slaps, Joan across the face three times. Anger started to build inside of him. Which proved that Joan was getting to him

" Awww. Didi hurt somebody's feelings?" Joan said. Mocking Gorman and giving him the a look that a mother would give. When her child had fallen off a table

What, Gorman didn't expect was that Joan was ready for him this time. While she had his attention, Joan slipped her right hand to her back. Which contained a knife that she found when she tried to escape a few days ago.

" Fuck it" Gorman glared at Joan " You wanna leave so badly? Huh," he moved closer until he was just inches away " Well. You can have your wish"

Just, before, Gorman had a chance to attack. Joan leaned forward and stabs Gorman in the gut with the knife. Which caused him to yell in pain. As he backs away, Joan makes an attempt to escape by heading straight to the door. She untangles the cords on her arms and hops off the bed.

" Oh no you don't" Gorman snarled. Catching Joan at the last second. He rushes over to Joan and yanks her back over to her bed. Snatching the knife away from her hand

As The Governor turned the corner. He heard someone yelling in the room not far from where he was and decided to check it out. The Governor had assumed that was probably the work of Gorman. He decided now that killing Gorman tomorrow is no longer an option. Now was the time to end his life.

" End of the line" Gorman roared. Shoving the knife, straight into Joan's heart. But he isn't finished with her yet. Next, he grabs, Joan by the neck and strangles her. Till he completely crushes her windpipe

The Governor caught, Gorman from the window of Joan's room and from the looks if it. He had just either raped or seriously caused harm to Joan. It didn't matter because he was now going to kill this asshole and make him pay for all of his crimes.

He slams the door wide open, grabbing Gorman's waist and tossing him out of the room. Causing, Gorman to drop the knife and let it slide across the floor. Joan collapsed onto the floor and was now practically dead

" Who the hell?" Gorman looked up and saw that it was, the Governor who tossed him to the ground. He glared " Should have kept your nose out of my business"

Gorman stands up. Trying to ignore the pain from the stab wound to his gut. Not wasting any time, Gorman tackles the Governor to the ground

" You should have stayed out my business and now you are going to pay" Gorman glares as he starts to punch the Governor's face.

When, Gorman, proceeds to strike, the Governor again. This time, the Governor was ready and saw his opening. He shoves his hand up and grabs hold of Gorman's throat.

The Governor tightens his grip on Gorman's that " Things are going to change around here. Starting with your death" he stands up and not only does he slams, Gorman, to a wall and pinning him.

Noticing the stab wound on Gorman's stomach. The Governor let's go of Gorman's throat and not only does he punches, Gorman's face. But also in his stomach several times. He wasn't going to let, Gorman have any advantage over him over him again

Gorman grunts from all the pain he is suffering at the hands of the Governor

As the fight between, the Governor and Gorman break out. Their struggle could be heard throughout the hospital. Patients, policemen, Dr. Edwards, O'Donnell and even Dawn herself. Started to leave their rooms and investigate where the fight was coming from

The Governor continues his relentless assault on Gorman. Punching his face and stomach. Weakening, Gorman to the point where he isn't able to defend himself. The Governor grabs a hold of Gorman's neck again and starts to squeeze all the oxygen out of him

Gorman barely grabs the Governor's hands and tries to push then away. So he could have some time to breathe and try to fight back but unfortunately for him. The Governor's hold over Gorman was much too strong for him to break. He starts gasping for air

Dawn and the others arrive at the scene and watch. As the Governor strangles the life out of Gorman. Dawn was surprised by this level of strength from the Governor and brutality. Noticing the blood on Gorman's face and stomach but she knows it's for the best

" This can't go on," O'Donnell said decisively and attempted to stop the Governor

Dawn grabs O'Donnell and pulls him back to the crowd " You aren't getting involved. Unless you want to end up like Gorman" She gave, O'Donnell a stern look

A few seconds later. The Governor had completely crushed Gorman's windpipe. Gorman was now dead and his body became limped. Seeing that there was no longer in holding, now the deceased Gorman. The Governor let's go and watches the body fall hard on the ground

The Governor titled his head. Seeing, Dawn and everyone. It was time to let them know that things are about to change. He points to Gorman's body while looking at the crowd

" This is a direct warning to all of the male officers" The Governor paused for a moment " There will be no rapes or taking any kind of advantage from the women or anyone else for that matter" he now looked at the patients ' You people can leave whenever you want. You don't have to stay if you don't want to"

Dawn stepped forward and moved over to, the Governor. As she did, Dawn stood beside him. Looking at their people

" Brian and I are now in charge. He has helped me see the error of my ways.Everything goes through us. Is that clear?" Dawn asked the crowd.

Everyone just looked at their new leaders now. Some nodded their heads, the others were too shocked to do or say anything. Since, they witnessed, the Governor killing Gorman

Dawn looked at the dead body of Gorman. She was now glad to be rid of him " O'Donnell and Dr. Edwards will dispose of Gorman's body" she announced. Looking back at the crowd

" One more thing. Gorman killed Joan in there" The Governor added as he nudged his head to Joan's room. Which was directly in front of both him and Dawn

Everyone had all agreed to the new rules and headed back to their rooms. Except for Dr. Edwards and O'Donnell as they stayed to dispose of both Gorman and Joan.

Almost everyone was happy that things were going to be different. Some believed that it will be for the better. Since they won't be treated like slaves and forced to stay. For the women, they can rest easy and not be in fear all the time

O'Donnell wasn't pleased with the change. Looking down at his dead friend before kneeling down to help, Dr. Edwards to carry him to the elevator. Not only did he like that now things were would be different but he deeply despised, the Governor now


	10. Two Months Later

It had been exactly two months. Since the Governor strangled Gorman to death. Since then. Things couldn't have been better at the Grady Memorial Hospital. The patients were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Some of them had decided to stay. Since they were relativity safe from outside. Both, Dawn and the Governor had managed to run a tight partnership with no problems under their rule

The Governor walked down the hallway. He was clean shaven and his hair was neatly trimmed. The Governor no longer wore any of those scrub clothes that he started with. When first arriving at Grady. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, black pants, and black boots. The Governor managed to retrieve those clothes while out on a supply run

He notices one of the female officers nearby. Amanda Shepherd

" Morning, Brian" Shepherd greeted cheerfully as she started to walk past, the Governor

The Governor nodded at Shepherd " Morning. Can you stop for a minute? I need to talk to you" he turned around to face her

" Sure" Shepherd stopped and turned to face him

The Governor placed his hands on his hips " I need you and someone else to accompany that kid Noah away from Atlanta"

" He's finally leaving huh" Shepherd looked at the Governor. She was glad, but also a little sad. She was one of the very few cops. Even, before, the Governor had arrived. That, Shepherd, befriend Noah

The Governor looked at Shepherd " That's right. He's heading to Richmond, Virginia. Said something about a camp there with family and I don't want him leaving this place by himself. It's too dangerous" he remarked

" Absolutely. Is Noah leaving today?" Shepherd asked him

The Governor nods "That's what he wants"

" I'll just go find someone and leave within the hour" Shepherd looked at the Governor and then headed off down the corridor

The Governor continued on walking down the corridor. No once, since he had stepped forward in Grady. Or when he took charge with Dawn. Did he have any thoughts about taking revenge on Rick, Michonne or the others at the prison? The Governor felt that they probably would have been looking for him but they wouldn't be able to

Although, he still despised them. Especially, Michonne. However, the Governor has moved on and put all of his troubles with them in the past. He never thought that he would be brought back from being suicidal. That was one place, that he didn't want to end up in again

As the Governor was alone with his thoughts. He didn't notice or hear one of Dawn's officers call out to him

A male in his late twenties with short black hair. His name was Tim and he was one of the few that tried his best to protect the women from Gorman and protected everyone else for that matter. Tim was always willing to prove himself and follow both Dawn and the Governor. Without question.

" Brian" Tim called out to, the Governor. He didn't get a response so he tried again " Brian"

The Governor snapped out of his thoughts. Seeing, Tim, standing in front of him " What is it?" he asked

" We have a new patient. Dawn told me to find you and bring you to her" Tim replied. Standing with his arms behind his back

The Governor looked at Tim closely " How bad is he or she?" he asked him

" From what I'm told. The patient is in critical condition. Dr. Edwards is trying his best and since now that both you and Dawn make decisions together. She wanted your input. Whether or not to save this person" Tim answered formally

The Governor nodded and followed, Tim. Into the operating table. Seeing, Dawn and Dr. Edwards standing around. Trying to help the old man who has been put on a life support machine

Dawn glanced at, the Governor as she sees him walking in with Tim " Thank you, Tim"

" No problem" Tim decided to leave. Since he didn't think that there was any point in staying. He wouldn't be of much help anyway

The Governor stood beside Dawn. Observing the old man

"I don't know his name but from the looks of it. He is suffering from internal injuries and isn't responding well to the sedatives " Dr. Edwards informs, the Governor.

Dawn looked at the Governor " What do you think?"

" What do you think?" The Governor asked Dawn the same question. Tilting his head to look at her

Dawn thought for a moment. She knew in cases like these. That if someone was barely conscious and had to be put on life support. Chances are that they wouldn't recover and it would be wasting what resources they had left. However, she still wanted to give this person a chance

" Save him" Dawn glanced at Dr. Edwards

Dr. Edwards shakes his head, Dawn. Although he did wanted to do his best to save this person. However, he believed that with what little equipment that was still working. It wouldn't be enough

" Dawn. We can't do anything for this man. I want to help but you said it yourself. We can't be wasting valuable resources on people that won't be able to wake up. Much less, move" Dr. Edwards tells Dawn

The Governor looked to from the old man to Dr. Edwards to Dawn. He knew that Dr. Edwards was right and it was very unlikely that they could save this man. They only just had a few machines working and they needed to be saved and only use. If absolutely necessary

" Save him" Dawn ordered

Dr. Edwards was about to say something. Until he was interrupted. That is

" Just do it," Dawn told him

Dr. Edwards sighs and before he could do anything. He notices that the old man goes into cardiac arrest. His pulse on the monitor of the machine starts to move up and down really fast. Dr. Edwards races to get the ETM but it was too late. Within seconds, the old man died

With the old man dead. Dr. Edwards turns off the machine. Grabbing a pair of scissor from the small table beside him. He sticks it into the old man's forehead. To stop him from becoming a Walker

Dawn sighed and rushed out of the room. Heading straight for her office.She was disappointed and needed to get away. She didn't count on, the Governor following her back

Just as, Dawn had entered her office and was about to close the door. The Governor opens the door and steps in. Dawn turns around to face him

" I just wanted to try and save him but it was stupid" Dawn sighed. Leaning by her desk. Looking at the ground

The Governor shook his head, closing the door. He moved forward a little " It wasn't stupid. You believed that there was a chance to save that man's life"

" Yeah and look where that got me" Dawn looked up at, the Governor " Just wasted more resources" folding her arms

The Governor took a deep breath. For this past two months. As he worked alongside, Dawn. He really started to like her as a person and getting to know her. The Governor believed that Dawn was now the person that she needed to be. No longer blinded on naive

In some cases. Much to his surprise. The Governor had actually started to develop some feelings towards her. He never thought that would ever happen again. Especially after what happened with Andrea back at Woodbury

" You did what you thought was best" The Governor gave Dawn a reassuring look " And....." he paused

Dawn gave, the Governor an odd look " And?" she asked. Not sure what, the Governor meant by that

The Governor stepped forward to Dawn. Looking at her straight in her eyes. He felt his heart start to pound a little as silence filled the air. They both stared at each other for a few minutes

Dawn was curious to what, the Governor had planned and just as she was about to ask him. Much to her surprise, she sees, the Governor leaning forward and kissing her on her lips


	11. Planning

Dawn was completely taken back by the Governor's kiss. She didn't fight back or push him away. In fact for a very long time now. She wanted to kiss him. Dawn felt attracted to, the Governor and really enjoyed his company. She kisses, the Governor back

The Governor brings Dawn closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He breaks the kiss " Well. Guess, I'm not the only one that wanted this" he smirks at Dawn

"Not at all" Dawn smirked at, the Governor

The Governor kisses Dawn again and felt her kissing each other passionately as they both press their bodies against one another. After a few minutes, Dawn breaks the kiss

" it's about time. I was starting to think that I had to make the first move" Dawn smirked

The Governor chuckled and shook his head " I just wanted to make you wait. As they say. All good things, come to those that wait"

" I guess" Dawn rubbed her hands on, the Governor's chest. Just as she was about to go in for another kiss. She stops herself and looks at, the Governor " What about the others?"

The Governor shrugs his shoulders " What about them. I'm sure, things all won't go to hell. Without our presence" smiling at Dawn

" True" Dawn smiled back, she looked over to her door and nudges her head " Better lock it"

The Governor tilted his head over to the door and nodded " Good idea" looking back at Dawn " Can't have people. Walking in on us" he moves away from Dawn. Heading straight over to the door

"No, because that would be terrible" Dawn replied as she moves her hand to the back of her hair. Grabbing the band that kept her hair in a nice and neat bun.

As the Governor switches the lock on the doorknob. He turns around, he watches, Dawn. As she pulls off her band. Letting her long, dark hair. Fall to her shoulders. This was the first time, that, the Governor had seen Dawn with having her hair tied back

" Wow," The Governor remarked as he approached Dawn " Never seen you let your hair down"

Dawn smiled at, the Governor " and now you have" she leans forward and kisses him on the lips

Once, again. Both, Dawn and the Governor were locked in a passionate kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other and enjoying their embrace of one another. They started to remove, each other's clothes and letting it drop to the floor

Elsewhere, in the canteen. O'Donnell sits at the back with two of his closest buddies. Licari and Bob Lamson. Out of everyone else. O'Donnell was the only one that hated how the way things were running now. He didn't like it, one bit and neither did his buddies

" Can you believe this" O'Donnell snickers. Shaking his head as he leans back in his chair

Licari nods in agreement " I know. It's like, no one cares that, Brian had actually killed one of our own"

" It's down right a disgrace. Brian, wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me and Gorman" O'Donnell snarled. He was started to regret the day that he had first laid eyes on the man

Bob, grabs his glass of water and drinking it slowly. He then places the glass back onto the table. Looking at O'Donnell and Licari " Well what can we do?" he asked them " They are in charge and are whole plan is ruined"

" I tell you what we should do" Licari turned to face Bob. Who was just sitting next to him " We kill him" he waited for Bob's response

Bob shakes his head at Licari " Yeah. Like that will ever happen. You saw how tough he was"

" I'm not scared of that moron. I have no problems taking him on" Licari lightly smacked his fist down on the table

Bob rolls his eyes " All I'm saying is that. We can't do anything now. Gorman is dead and now two people are in charge" he holds up two fingers so Licari can look " Two people, Licari"

O'Donnell listened to both Bob and Licari. Both have them made valid points. The original plan was to kill Dawn. Make, Gorman as the new leader and they could run rampant over everyone in the hospital. Free reign but it all changed when the Governor had killed their friend

" Who says that we, still can't go through with it?" O'Donnell asks comrades. Looking at them

Bob glances at O'Donnell and raises his eyebrow " We can't. Gorman is gone and two people are in charge. Getting rid of one is easy but two?" he paused " I don't think it's possible"

" At least, I'm not a pussy" Licari gave Bob a cold stare " I can take both them on and still win" he folded his arms

O'Donnell shakes his head at Licari " No you are not going to take them both on. At least not on your own"

" You got an idea?" Licari asked O'Donnell

O'Donnell nods. Looking at Licari first and then Bob " We can take down both, Brian and Dawn. Our plan can still happen but we all need to work together and since Gorman is gone" he shrugs his shoulders " I'll take charge"

Bob and Licari both looked at each other for a minute. Then back at, O'Donnell. They were curious as to how this plan of his would actually work

" How so?" Bob asked

O'Donnell smiled at Bob " I'm glad you asked. We talk to everyone in this place. The cops and the doc" he tilts his head " Convince them to join us"

" And if they don't?" Bob asked O'Donnell again

O'Donnell took a deep breath " We kill them. Besides I'm starting to work on a backup plan" he looks to Bob a Licari " So. Are you with me?"

Licari and Bob thought about it a minute. They weren't too convinced that the people around here would just easily join them. However, they believed that O'Donnell could pull it off. Just by looking at him. He was determined to make this plan work. Either way

" I guess we have a new boss in town. I love it" Licari chuckled and smiled at his friend " Count me in"

Bob nodded in agreement " Me too" looking at O'Donnell

"I'm glad that you see it my way and trust me. Once it's all said and done. It'll be worth it" O'Donnell grins


	12. Moving Forward

The Governor and Dawn had just finished changing back into their clothes. Both of them. We're smiling at each other. It was more a surprise for, the Governor then it was for Dawn. Ever since, that incident back at the prison and seeing the dead bodies of Andrea and Milton. He never expected or encounter to find love again. The Governor thought he didn't deserve it

Dawn grabs her bun and begins tying her hair back "You're just full of surprises. Aren't you" she smirked at, the Governor

" I am, indeed" The Governor replied to Dawn. He frowned a little, when, Dawn ties her hair back

Dawn, sees the frowned face on, the Governor " What is it?" she asked

" You should leave your hair down. Suits you" The Governor moved slowly over to Dawn

Dawn, giggled. Pressing her hands on, the Governor's chest " Well too bad. When I'm at work, it gets's in the way"

" What about me?" The Governor pretended to sulk. He really didn't care about Dawn's hair. Just wanted to be playful

Dawn tilted her head slightly " What about you?" she looked at him. Hoping to find an answer

" When you met me. My hair was all over the place and it didn't get in the way" The Governor remarked. Slowly wrapping his arms around, Dawn

Dawn rolled her eyes. Shaking her head " That was different. You seriously looked like a homeless person and I'm surprised that it didn't get in the way. Especially during your fight"

"Nothing ever gets in my way" The Governor smirked

Dawn pretended to look surprised " Is that so"

" I know so" The Governor leaned for and kisses, Dawn, on her lips

Dawn kisses, the Governor back but then. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door

The Governor and Dawn broke their kiss and looked over at the door

" Just a minute" Dawn, left, the Governor headed straight to the door and unlocking it

As Dawn opened the door. She saw both, Shepherd and Noah.Standing in her doorway

" Come to say goodbye. I see" Dawn looked straight at Noah

Noah nods " Yeah and also to, Brian. Have you seen him?" he asked

The Governor walks over and stands behind Dawn. Seeing both, Noah and Shepherd. He wondered why they were still here. Since Shepherd had told him. That she and a partner of her choosing. Would take, Noah, away from Grady, within the hour

Shepherd, gave the Governor, a small smile " There you are. Been looking all over for you"

The Governor glances from, Noah to Shepherd " Any trouble? Thought you would have left by now" he slightly moved forward and opened the door more

" Well. We were but. Noah wanted to say goodbye to, Dawn and you" Shepherd looked at, the Governor and titled her head slightly " For old time sake"

Noah smirked at, the Governor and Dawn. He had a pretty good, feeling. As to why they were both in her office. He could see for awhile. That they had started to like each other

" You got your wish. Can't say that I won't miss you" Dawn looked at Noah.

Dawn smirked and decided to make one last joke " Who else is going to clean and press my uniform"

Noah laughed sarcastically and smiled " Very, funny, Dawn" even he, himself would miss, Dawn. Noah was still going to leave, however. He had enough of, Grady Memorial

" I'll walk, you out" The Governor offered and moved forward

Dawn, saw, the Governor coming. She moved out of the way and made room for him

" Great" Noah smiled at, the Governor

Shepherd, Noah, and the Governor. Left, Dawn's office and walked down a flight of stairs. Since none of the elevators were still working. Even though, the Governor hadn't really spent too much time with Noah. He was almost disappointed that he was leaving but knew it was what Noah had wanted

Few, minutes later. After, walking around on the ground floor. The trio headed out into the car park. Shepherd, headed straight over to her car. Her, partner, Ted. Was already waiting in the car

Noah turns around. Looking at, the Governor. He holds out his hand " I guess this goodbye, then"

" I guess so" The Governor nodded and shook Noah's hand

Noah smiled " I'm so glad, that you came along. Because if you didn't?" he looked at, the Governor and then up, at the hospital for a moment " Things would have been a whole lot worst"

"Something had to be done and not just, Gorman. Dawn, really needed a pep talk" The Governor remarked

Noah looked back at, the Governor and nodded in agreement " She's one, stubborn and a little bossy. So, hope you know. What, you're in for" he smirked

" Trust me. I can handle her. In case, you haven't realized" The Governor smiled at Noah

Noah shook his head " That's not what I meant"

" I know" The Governor nodded at Noah

Noah looked at the car and saw that Shepherd and Ted, were waiting for him. He sighed. It felt good that he was finally leaving, Grady Memorial. Even though, things had changed and became so much better. With both, the Governor and Dawn, now running things

Still. Noah, couldn't help but feel a little sad. May not have been the best place at the time but still felt, that his time at, Grady Memorial, had meant something

Noah tilted his head back to, the Governor " Guess I better be going. Take care now"

" You two" The Governor replied

Noah walked off and headed straight into Shepherd's car. He sat in the back and buckled his seat belt

The Governor watched as, Shepherd, started to drive the car. Once, he had seen, her car. Disappear, down the road. The Governor walked back inside


	13. Choosing Sides

O'Donnell knew that if his plan was to work. He had to start soon, he thought about who would be perfect to join him. He was pretty unlikable at times. That was only because he had given into his darkest desires in this new world. O'Donnell was very good at convincing others to help him but only to turn on them. When it no longer suited him

He wondered who would be the first. O'Donnell had to be careful in who picked because he didn't trust some of them. O'Donnell walked down the corridor. Passing his co-workers. Looking at each of them and deciding whether or not to choose one of them

There was one cop that could be very valuable. The only one, as far as, O'Donnell. Had felt that he didn't have any problems with. Which was Tim? O'Donnell looked on as Tim was heading into the laundry room. Carrying his dirty clothes

" He will do. For now" O'Donnell muttered to himself as he started following Tim

O'Donnell never really cared too much for Tim. He only wanted him because he was competent and highly skilled. It would be a shame if Tim didn't join him. There was only way that O'Donnell could be sure and that was to ask him

Tim opened the door and headed straight in. Just as he was about to close the door. O'Donnell blocks his attempt

" Tim, may, I have a word with you" O'Donnell gave Tim a fake smile

Tim nodded " Sure" he headed straight over to one of the washing machines

" This won't take long" O'Donnell closed the door behind him and followed Tim

Tim placed his clothes on one of the benches beside the washing machine. He looked up at O'Donnell and waited

"You're one of the brightest and smartest cops that I have ever worked with. Even in the world. Like this" O'Donnell paused and looked around slightly. He using it as metaphor for the world, outside " Still have a future"

Tim blinked. He was stunned to hear, O'Donnell, say such nice words about him. Never before, especially, before the outbreak. Did, O'Donnell say anything nice or anything at all to him. He wondered, why the sudden change in attitude

" Thanks. I think" Tim replied as he looked at O'Donnell

O'Donnell smiled. Heading over to one of the empty, washing machines and leaning it on slightly " No problem. You were always. One of the best"

Truth be told. Everything that, O'Donnell had just said to, Tim was a lie. It was all part of the plan to help, Tim. To be swayed over to his side

Tim looked at O'Donnell with caution. He knew that he didn't come in here to just say nice things. There was something else. There had to be

" That's all very flattering but I don't think that you came in here. Just to tell me that" Tim opened up the washing machine and place all of his dirty clothes inside

O'Donnell smiled at Tim and nodded " You're smart and there is something else" he folded his arms " I've been doing some thinking and I think that it would be great if you joined my team"

" Team?" Tim asked. Tilting his head slightly. He didn't know what, O'Donnell had meant " What team?" he shuts the door and presses a few buttons. Which starts up, the washing machine

O'Donnell took a deep breath as he looked at Tim " As in, you, me, Bob and Licari"

" And why. Would I want to join up with you?" Tim shrugs his shoulders

O'Donnell smirked " Why not?" he moved away from the washing machine

" Why not?" Tim looked at O'Donnell " This is the first time. Since you have been nice to me and asked me to join.." he looked away as a gesture of pretending to think " Anything"

O'Donnell blinked. Shaking his head " I'm sorry. I'm not following" he eyed, Tim

" First of all. You never liked me" Tim gave O'Donnell a cold stare " Not, even, when I first joined, the Atlanta Police department. I tried to be nice and only work with you. When I was assigned but you never gave me the time of day. It was as if I had done something to you and not realizing that I did it" he took a deep breath. Remaining, calm

O'Donnell was surprised and didn't count on. That all those times before the apocalypse that, Tim, would remember. He could see that this had bothered, Tim , a great deal. Still, O'Donnell believed that he can work his way around this situation

" True, I had been. Unfair to you and for that I am sorry" O'Donnell walked over to Tim " There was nothing of you to be jealous off and for that. I'm sorry" he took another deep breath

Tim had felt that O'Donnell, wasn't being sincere " Secondly. Why, would I join a group that took advantage of Dawn's weakness and preys on the women of this facility" he raised his eyebrow

" Tim, you have no idea. What am I offering and from the sounds of it? You are already declining" O'Donnell, eyed, Tim

Tim stepped forward " I am and I don't care. What you have to offer" moving over to, O'Donnell "Not interested"

" Really. Even, when you could have anything you have ever wanted" O'Donnell remarked. Watching as Tim stood before him

Tim nodded and didn't take his eyes off at O'Donnell. Not even once and he didn't like the idea that he would be asked by, O'Donnell to join him. In whatever plans he had

" I'm so disappointed in you. I had high hopes for you" O'Donnell looked at Tim coldly and snickered " Still. No big loss"

Tim gave, O'Donnell, an odd look " What do you mean by that?" he shrugs his shoulders

" I'm saying that. When the time comes. Just as Brian said. Things will change and if you're not on the winning team. Well," O'Donnell paused and smiled " Things. Won't be good for you"

Tim heard. The beeper on the washing machine goes off. He moved away from, O'Donnell and went over to the washing machine. Taking his clothes out

" Is that a threat?" Tim asked

O'Donnell smirked " It is and you should be careful. Talking to your next leader" his voice gave a slightly sinister feel

" Are you. Suggesting. What I think you are suggesting?" Tim stared at O'Donnell coldly as he started folding his clothes

O'Donnell pretended to shrug his shoulders at Tim " Maybe and I would think again about my offer. You're lucky that I'm giving you a second chance"

Tim stopped folding his clothes and stormed over to, O'Donnell. Looking at him, face to face. Once again

" I'm warning you. Don't, even think about trying to plan. Any kind of takeover. If you do, I'll report it to both, Dawn and Brian" Tim's voice was cold and threatening.

He didn't even, know why he was even giving, O'Donnell a warning

Just as the tension in the air was thickening. The door opened with, Dawn, standing in the doorway. She noticed the looks that, O'Donnell and Tim, were giving to each other

" What's going on in here?" Dawn asked. Not liking, what she is seeing

O'Donnell and Tim both glanced over at, Dawn's direction

" Nothing" O'Donnell replied as he gave a fake smile to Tim " We were just sorting out, business for the supply runs" he lied

Tim didn't say anything. He just stared at O'Donnell

Dawn, knew that there was more to what, O'Donnell had told her. Especially since she was studying, Tim, closely. She would find out, what the problem was later. Now was not the time

" I need you for something" Dawn looked at O'Donnell

O'Donnell glanced at Dawn and nodded " Coming"

He turned to walk. Just as, Dawn had left, the doorway but stopped and whispered to Tim " Think about it". O'Donnell then left the laundry room. Catching up with, Dawn


	14. End of One Thing and the Start of Something New

The Governor, sits alone in his room. For the first time in along time. He starts to feel good about himself and has everything that he could possibly want. The Governor had a new group, he didn't let the power get to him and liked sharing it. With someone that was his equal. If it was anyone else. He'd probably run, Grady by himself

The best thing about all of this. Is that, the Governor has a new girlfriend. The feelings of love and caring about others. After what happened with, Andrea. The Governor, never expected to find someone or have feelings for anyone in that particular department

The Governor was determined to not fall back into his old habits and allow someone that he loved. Someone, he trusted to get killed or hurt by anyone or by his own hand. Things, couldn't be better.

A, small family photo. That laid on the cabinet, caught his interest. The Governor, reached out and grabbed the photo. Bringing it over to him. So he could have a better look. It was none other than, the Governor's original family. Before the outbreak

Seeing, his wife, Sarah Blake,again in the photo. Made, the Governor, smile. He then looked down and saw, Penny. The Governor's smile faded. 

Penny was, the Governor's, whole world. He felt like a failure, when he couldn't protect her from the dangers of this new world. When, Penny was killed. After a gang tried to kill and take, the Governor's group for supplies. The Governor, refused to believe that she died and was just under a terrible illness. He never really had a chance to grieve over Penny 

The Governor, glanced at himself in the picture. Smiling and not a care in the world. Things were so much different back then. Didn't have to worry about, surviving constantly and killing those that want to kill you. Back then was all about, paying off the mortgage, working and doing your best to prepare your child for the world

Everyday, as long as he could remember. Even, when, the Governor had ruled Woodbury with an iron first. He wondered what both, Sarah and Penny had thought about him. Seeing the terrible things that he had to do and the things that he choose to do willingly

The Governor, stood up and walked over to the window. While still holding the photo. He opens the window and takes one last look at the photo. Everything he had used to be. Before the outbreak and after. All the way up to the destruction of Woodbury. Was all in that photo

Taking out the lighter. The Governor sets fire to the photo. Watching the last trace of his old life burn

O'Donnell hasn't had any luck. As far as he knew to lie and convince anyone to join him. Especially when he made up a story of, the Governor and Dawn. Not really caring about anyone and had plans to make slaves again. Although, O'Donnell was pissed, it didn't bother him too much. He had a back up

Still, he wasn't going to use his back up. Not yet. At least. O'Donnell had decided to head straight to Dr. Edwards who was in his office. If he could, convince, Edwards then that would all he need. To make the others follow and if he couldn't. Then, O'Donnell would make, Dr. Edwards join by force

O'Donnell stopped outside. Briefly knocking and then opening the door. Seeing, Dr, Edwards look up at him from his desk

" You got a minute?" O'Donnell asked

Dr. Edwards nods and gestures for O'Donnell to take a seat " Sure. Does, Brian, and Dawn need me for anything?" he looked at O'Donnell

" No" O'Donnell moved over and took a seat " I just needed your input on something and to tell you some big news"

Dr. Edwards, raised an eyebrow " Oh and like what?" he dropped his pen and sat back in his seat

" Firstly. What are your opinions on Brian and Dawn?" O'Donnell looked at Dr. Edwards closely " Do you like how the way things are?"

Dr Edwards nodded. He didn't even need to think about his answer " Yes. They are doing a fantastic job and everything is a hell of a lot better than before" he remarked " Before was....." he shook his head 

" I see" O'Donnell replied. Taking a brief look at, Dr. Edwards notes

Dr. Edwards took a deep breath. He wondered why, O'Donnell, would ask such a question " Why to ask?" he watched O'Donnell

" Well. To tell you the truth" O'Donnell looked up at Dr. Edwards and sighed " I'm afraid that I have to disagree. Especially with the rumors that I'm hearing"

Dr. Edwards blinked " Rumors. What rumors?" he shrugs his shoulders 

" Rumors that, Brian and Dawn are planning to make the residents as slaves again" O'Donnell folded his arms " That and they only care about themselves"

Just right around the corner. Tim was making his way towards the nearest exit. So he could head down to the canteen on the ground floor

Tim started to hear a conversation coming from Dr. Edward's office. He thought it wasn't important. Until he heard O'Donnell's voice

To make sure that, Tim. Isn't seen walking by or caught listening. He leans his ear against the wall and listens in

Dr. Edwards shook his head at O'Donnell and chuckled a little " That is a ridiculous bunch of bullshit that I have ever heard. Brian and Dawn care about everyone and things under their rule have been good" he re-adjusted his glasses

" You can laugh. All you like but, they won't be in charge for much longer" O'Donnell gave Dr. Edwards a stern look

Dr. Edwards felt a chill running down his spine when he heard O'Donnell. Telling him that, the Governor and Dawn, won't be in charge for long

O'Donnell leaned forward a little. Taking, the pen from, Dr. Edwards desk

" Why..." Dr. Edwards looked at O'Donnell " Why are you telling me this?" he felt that. What he is about to hear, isn't going to be any good 

O'Donnell smirked and started to click the top of the pen " Because I'm going to be taking charge and you will join me. Whether you'd like to or not" he looked back at Dr. Edwards and clicked the pen, once more

Having heard enough and feeling pissed. Tim, quietly left to find, Dawn and the Governor. There was no way. He would allow, O'Donnell to succeded


	15. Calm Before The Storm

Tim hurries down the hall. Passing from room to room. Looking for, Dawn and the Governor. There was no way that he will allow, O'Donnell to succeed in his plan. If that were to happen. Tim believed it would be the end for everyone in Grady. No, sign of, the Governor or Dawn. He heads down the next corridor.............

For awhile, Dr. Edwards and O'Donnell just stared at each other. Neither one had said a word. Not since, O'Donnell had told, Dr. Edwards that he will be working for him. Whether he likes to or not.

" And what if I don't?" Dr. Edwards glared. He was neither scared or intimidated

O'Donnell smiled and placed the pen back on the desk "I need you and well. You're the only doctor here"

" I'm not doing it" Dr. Edwards pointed to the door. Motioning for O'Donnell to leave

O'Donnell looked at the door briefly then back at Dr. Edwards and nodded. He got up from his chair

" And I don't mean just leave my office" Dr. Edwards gave a stern look to O'Donnell " I also mean. Get out of Grady and never come back" he took a deep breath..........

Tim turned down the next corridor and briefly saw the back of, the Governor

" Brian" Tim called out as he ran over too, the Governor

The Governor turned around. Seeing Tim " What is it?" he looked at Tim with caution

" Where is Dawn. I have news that not only concerns the both of you but for this entire place," Tim gave, the Governor a worried look but also being determined to make sure it doesn't happen

The Governor nodded. He could see from Tim that he meant business and whatever it was. Something is about to go down.

Once, Tim had told, the Governor about O'Donnell's plot. He wasted no time in following Tim to go and find Dawn

O'Donnell laughed as not only did he find, Dr. Edwards, threatening him but also found it very amusing

" I mean it. Because, if you're not gone by the time. I tell both Brian and Dawn. You will be dead" Dr. Edwards pushed back his glasses as he stares at O'Donnell

O'Donnell nodded mockingly " I never thought. That someone like you. Would have balls" he looked away and still smiled

Dr. Edwards didn't respond. Just looked at, O'Donnell. Hell, he doesn't know why he is even giving a scumbag like, O'Donnell. A chance to live by running away. He always felt that killing isn't the answer and people deserve a chance but also saw that killing is necessary. As seen with, the Governor killing Gorman

" You know what?" O'Donnell asked, taking a few steps around the desk. Approaching, Dr. Edwards " I'll wait here and you just tell them. Go on" he gets in Dr. Edward's face and smiles " I dare ya"

It didn't take long for, Tim and the Governor to find Dawn. Who had just returned from the canteen and was standing outside her office

"Dawn" The Governor called as both himself and Tim approached her

Dawn looked at both at Tim and the Governor " What is it?" she could tell that by their looks. It was something serious

Tim and the Governor started to tell, Dawn about O'Donnell's plan

As Dawn had listened. She grew increasingly worried but also angry that, O'Donnell would try something like this. She thought that she and he had settled their differences. After, Gorman's death

Dr. Edwards didn't know if O'Donnell was being serious or just provoking him

" What. You too chicken now?" O'Donnell taunted. He wasn't concerned at all

Dr. Edwards took a deep breath " I will do it. This is your last chance" he warned O'Donnell

" Just do it" O'Donnell held up his arm and pretended a watch was on his wrist and tapped it

Dr. Edwards walked the opposite direction. He gave, O'Donnell a chance to leave and he blew it. There was nothing stopping him from telling, the Governor and Dawn now.

As Dr. Edwards moved towards the door. So did, O'Donnell as he followed, Dr. Edwards from behind

" You know. Fuck it. I can always find another doctor" O' Donnell remarked

Dr. Edwards stepped outside his office and once he did. Dr. Edwards gets grabbed from behind by, O'Donnell. Not only that but, O'Donnell. Quickly brings out his knife and slices the jugular in Dr. Edwards's neck. Blood starts to spray across the wall and onto the floor. Dr. Edwards gasps for air

" You're services are no longer required" O'Donnell held Dr. Edwards close as he watches Dr. Edwards squirm and losing all of the oxygen

Within seconds. Dr. Edwards dies and his body goes limp

O'Donnell grinned. He uses the knife to stab Dr. Edward's head and shoves his body to the ground

" Guess I'm going to have to have to go with plan b" O'Donnell takes one last look at Dr. Edwards. He steps over his body and walks off to find, Bob and Licari

Meanwhile. Back outside, Dawn's office. The trio starts to converse on what their next course of action should be

" Unbelievable. I...I" Dawn shook her head and was stunned

The Governor looked at both Dawn and Tim. Knowing already what to do " We need to stop him and stop him now"

" You mean kill him" Dawn tilted her head towards, the Governor

The Governor nodded simply

" I don't think we should" Dawn looked at the Governor and nodded " Yes. What, O'Donnell is planning is unforgivable but can we just find another way?"

The Governor shook his head. To him, there was no other way " No. We can't take any chances. The longer he lives, the more danger that we could all be in" he replied

" How bout talking to him. Make him see sense" Dawn briefly looked from Tim back to, the Governor " O'Donnell and I had been friends. Since before this outbreak and he wasn't always like this but...."

The Governor interrupted Dawn " That was then and this is now. O'Donnell needs to die" he remained emotionless

" Doesn't he deserve a chance to start over?" Dawn gave the Governor a stern look. She knew that, he was right but still did care about her friend or what's left of him and wanted to find other options

The Governor slightly moved closer to Dawn and sighed. He knew that Dawn cared but he will not take the risk of not killing, O'Donnell,

" Dawn, I know that you and him. May have been close but the man you knew is gone and from the looks" The Governor shrugs his shoulders " O'Donnell will not change. Not when he is plotting this"

Dawn, sighed and nodded. She gave up and knew there was no point in trying to find another way. O'Donnell had to die " Yeah. You're right" she smiled a little

O'Donnell had managed to catch up to his cohorts. Licari and Bob and filled them on the news with Dr. Edwards. Plus he listens to both Bob and Licari and their failed attempts to convert others to their side

" So what's the plan now?" Bob asked

O'Donnell looked at Bob " We go to plan B and we are killing, Brian and Dawn, before the night is over"

Licari and Bob knew what plan B was

" Well it beats waiting around" Licari smiled

O'Donnell nodded in agreement " Come on. Let's get this over and done with" he heads off with Bob and Licari following him

As, the Governor, Tim, and Dawn are about to leave to confront O'Donnell. All of a sudden they hear gun shots

BANG

" What the hell was that?" Dawn moved forward a little and looked to the opposite end of the corridor

The Governor reached for his gun in his pocket " Looks like. They are done waiting around. We need to kill them all" he looks at both Dawn and then Tim " Now"

Dawn and Tim nod

The gun shots start to cease after a few minutes

" What do we do?" Tim looked at, the Governor

The Governor thought for a moment then pointed to three rooms. Including, Dawn's office " We hide and take them out. Once, they come down here"

O'Donnell, Licari, and Bob pass through the next set of doors and as they do. They come to a complete stop as they see, Tim, the Governor, and Dawn. Both groups come to a complete standoff. Facing one another. From this point of, there was no going back


	16. Face Off

Dawn and O'Donnell both looked at each other intently. The Governor and Tim both had their eyes on Bob and Licari. Making sure that they don't try anything before they had a chance

" Is this what it has come down to?" Dawn shrugs her shoulders. Not taking her eyes off, O'Donnell " Mutiny"

O'Donnell stepped forward from his group and approaches, Dawn. Slowly. He figured that Tim had spilled the beans on his plot to Dawn and the Governor

" It has and it's been a long time coming" O'Donnell replied and stopped. He was a few spaces away from Dawn

Dawn eyed O'Donnell. She really didn't think that it would have to come to this. She didn't like it but it had to be done. It was her, the Governor and everyone else's life over O'Donnell's

" I'll admit the way things used to be so much better. Till" O'Donnell paused, glancing at, the Governor and glared " Till he came along"

The Governor stares at O'Donnell coldly " I did what needed to be done. Things had to change" he fired back

" What gave you the right?" O'Donnell snarls at, the Governor and raises his voice slightly " WHAT, gave you the right to kill, Gorman?" he nudged his head and waited for a response

The Governor kept his gaze on O'Donnell but also looked past at Bob and Licari. Making sure, they weren't up to something "Gorman was out of control and needed to be dealt with

" Doesn't matter now. We are going to take over and you, Tim and Dawn are going to be dealt with" O'Donnell smirks at Dawn

Dawn, quickly pulls out her gun and aims it at O'Donnell. She starts to get a little emotional. Thinking of all the bad times. The horrible things that, O'Donnell has done in Grady. Tears start to form around her eyes. There was no going back from this

" Look at what you have become" Dawn moved forward a little, still aiming the gun " You're beating old men and laughing about that poor girl getting raped" referring to Joan. Tears start to run down, Dawn's cheeks

O'Donnell stares at Dawn coldly " So what the hell are you?" he moved closer to Dawn just as she does to him

They were inches away from each other. Both groups waited for the first to strike and then the battle will begin

" Somebody who isn't going to let it happen again. Gorman had to die and if I have to kill you. To make sure that there will be no more reprisals or takeover attempts. Then I will"

O'Donnell smirked as he swipes the gun away from Dawn's hand. Making it fall across the floor. He tries to pin, Dawn to the wall but Dawn elbows his shoulder and stomps on his foot. O'Donnell stumbles back

Dawn, punches O'Donnell in the face and shoves him to the wall.

O'Donnell starts to fight back by blocking Dawn's next punch. He quickly grabs her arm but is kneed in the stomach several times. He groaned

Dawn, punches, O'Donnell in the face again. Knocking him to the ground

The Governor uses this brawl to his advantage quickly raised his gun at Licari. Aiming it at his head, he pulls the trigger. Killing him in cold blood

" Shit," Bob remarked. Watching his friend fall to the ground

As Bob had attempted to grab his gun. Before he had the chance to use it. Bob gets shot in the shoulder by Tim.

Wasting no time. Tim smacked Bob's gun away. Allowing it to fly across the ground. He smacks, Bob across the face with his gun and shoots him in the head. Bob's body falls to the ground.

O'Donnell is stunned as he witnessed not only Bob's death but looks across and sees, Licari's body. Both of his men were dead. He couldn't believe that this was happening and not something that O'Donnell had expected or planned. Everything seemed to be falling apart

Dawn, grabs her gun and aims it at O'Donnell again " Now. Rot in hell, you son of a bitch" she sees the fear in O'Donnell's eyes but takes no pity " You brought this on yourself"

Out of desperation, O'Donnell swipes Dawn's leg. Causing her to trip. He then kicks her in the face to ensure that, Dawn couldn't grab him. As, O'Donnell stood up and elbowed, the Governor in the face

O'Donnell moved over to Licari's body. Quickly grabbing his gun. O'Donnell started to shoot in, the Governor's direction.But misses as, the Governor moved for cover in a nearby room. He swings around. Not having much time to aim. Where he wanted. O'Donnell started to aim somewhere else and shoots, Tim in his shoulder

" Fuck" Tim groaned. Dropping his gun and putting his free hand around his shoulder

O'Donnell takes this opportunity and makes his escape down the corridor but not before catching the cold and dark eyes of Dawn

" Oh no you don't" Dawn seethed. She grabs her gun, stands up and starts to chase, O'Donnell

The Governor moves back in the corridor and sees Dawn take off after O'Donnell " Dawn.....Dawn....wait" he calls out. Feeling that it may be a trap

Dawn doesn't listen and had her full focus on catching O'Donnell and killing him

The Governor walks over to Tim and checks on him " You alright?" he looks at him

" Yeah but Dawn's gone after O'Donnell" Tim still holds his injured shoulder. Looking up at, the Governor " Do you think it's a trap?"

The Governor nodded and believed it was a trap " It's possible but I'm not sitting around to find out. Stay here"

" No. I'm coming as well" Tim stands up. He may be injured but won't let that stop him

The Governor shook his head. Thinking it was a bad idea " No. You stay and find the doctor to get that sorted" he pointed at Tim's shoulder

" For all we know. O'Donnell has probably killed him" Tim looks at, the Governor in the face " We are all in this together"

The Governor was rather reluctant but could see that, Tim. Wanted to be a part of this and see this through to the end. He nodded " Alright"

" Thank you" Tim put pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding with his hand

The Governor and Tim start to race down the corridor and find the possible location that, O'Donnell maybe possibly leading, Dawn too. As they sprung, they come to a complete stop as they see the rest of the police cops and the residents have started to leave their rooms

However, they didn't look normal and neither did any of them speaks. Low, growls and in articulated words started to escape their mouths

The Governor and Tim had looked at them with close observation and come to a conclusion as one woman turns around. Revealing it to be Rachel. They see her skin start to decay with her jaw, hanging wide open and both bullet and knife wounds around their bodies

Rachel, just as much as the others. Are now Walkers


	17. The Last Stand

The Governor and Tim took a step back from the small group of Walkers. Made out of the residents and cops of Grady Memorial. They had no idea, why but felt that it had something to do with those gunshots but what was the endgame.

The Governor counted all eight Walkers in his and Tim's presence.The Walkers begin turning around, seeing, the Governor and the blood on Tim's arm. Which made them hungry for blood

" Stay back" The Governor looked at Tim " You're too injured. I'll handle this"

Tim shook his head. He wasn't going to let his injury stop him " No. I can fight" he looked at, the Governor

" I appreciate what you're trying to do but stay out of this one. I can handle it" The Governor held up his gun as he sees the Walkers approaching

Tim didn't like the idea of not helping and was going to ignore, the Governor. He went to grab his gun but realized that he dropped it. After, O'Donnell had shot him

" Fine" Tim sighed deeply. Taking a step back and allowing, the Governor to deal with the Walkers

Dawn chases O'Donnell in hot pursuit. Determined to not allow him to escape. All the emotion and feelings that she once had for her friend. We're now gone. She fires two bullets in O'Donnell's direction but misses. Only barely. Turning down the next corridor. Dawn sees, O'Donnell heading to where the elevator was

O'Donnell stops running as he sees the open elevator. Only taking a few seconds to catch his breath and knowing that he was being chased by Dawn. O'Donnell prepared for her arrival. As soon as she slams open the next set of doors. O'Donnell grabs, Dawn and slams her to the nearby wall

" You think you're better than me?" O'Donnell snarls " You didn't think that I would have a backup?" he holds Dawn in place

Dawn, knees, O'Donnell in the stomach twice and shoves him away. She moves forward, punching, O'Donnell in the face and slams her boot hard into O'Donnell's balls

O'Donnell groaned from being hit in the balls and gets elbowed in the face. Causing to drop to the ground

Dawn, grabbed her gun and approached, O'Donnell. Pointing the gun at him

" Dawn, don't do this" O'Donnell pleaded, wiping the blood away off his mouth. He tries to stand up

As, O'Donnell tries to stand, Dawn knocks him to the ground and points her gun at him again

" We were rookies together. You knew my wife" O'Donnell looked up at Dawn and for the first time. He started to fear for his life " You were here in this hospital. Having cigars with me in the parking lot when my kid was born"

Dawn glared at O'Donnell " That man is gone. We are meant to help people. I finally realized through Brian that the way things had to run wasn't how it should have been. No friend of mine. Would try and kill me" she moves forward. her fingers starting to rest on the trigger

The Governor shoots down five Walkers. Moving back with Tim behind him as he lets, the Walkers come to them

Three Walkers were left standing and just when the Governor is about to pull the trigger. Unfortunately, he ran out of bullets.

" Damn it" The Governor grunts

The Governor shoves two Walkers away and concentrated on the third Walker. He smacks the Walker across the face with his gun. Pulling out his knife. The Governor slams it into the Walker's forehead

The two remaining, Walkers. Approaching, the Governor from behind. Getting ready to feast on his flesh.

However, Tim manages to pull one away. Allowing, the Governor to turn around and fight off the other walker. Unfortunately for Tim. Now he had to fight off the last Walker but could barely keep his distance. Due to shot in his shoulder. His strength was practically cut in half

The Governor, sees, Tim. Trying to fight off the other Walker. He pins the second, Walker, to the wall and-and rips it's jugular out. He allows, the Walker to collapse to the ground and heads over to Tim

Tim, struggles to push, the last Walker away but felt it's body start to press on him

" Shit," Tim remarked

The Walker gets closer to Tim's neck. Attempting to bite down but The Governor pulls the Walker away. Throwing it to the ground. He heads over and stomps on the Walker's head repeatedly. See the brain matter and blood on the floor

" Thanks" Tim glanced at, the Governor. Taking a few minutes to catch his breath

The Governor nodded " Your Welcome. Now we go and get Dawn"

" Right" Tim places his hand on his injured shoulder

The Governor and Tim started to run down the corridor once more. Hopefully following the same direction that, Dawn and O'Donnell were heading too

O'Donnell lunges at Dawn. Knocking the gun away from her hand. Making the gun, not only drop to the floor but also slide across and fall down the open, elevator shaft

Dawn, attempts to punch, O'Donnell in the face. O'Donnell blocks Dawn's punch and head buts her hard in the face

" If I can't have this place then no one can" O'Donnell spat, shoving, Dawn back into the wall and pinning her there " I had my men. Kill everyone in this place and soon it will be filled with the dead. You, Tim and Brian, don't have a chance"

O'Donnell grabs hold off Dawn throat " And if I'm going down then I'm taking everyone with me" he proceeds to choke the life out of her

It didn't take too long for, the Governor and Tim to find Dawn and O'Donnell. As they did, they see, O'Donnell choking Dawn

The Governor glares and takes off on his own. Coming to Dawn's aid

O'Donnell, catches, the Governor running after him. Making, O'Donnell lose his grip and focus

Dawn takes this opportunity, raising her hand. She makes a fist and punches, O'Donnell in the neck

The Governor stops in his tracks. Seeing, Dawn, taking control again

O'Donnell, let's go of Dawn and holds her neck. Gasping for air

Dawn kicks O'Donnell in the stomach. Making him stumble back . She kept kicking him into place as O'Donnell stumbles back. Moving closer to the open elevator

Delivering the final blow. Dawn, pushes O'Donnell hard. Causing him to fall down in the elevator shaft. Causing him to die on impact when he landed roughly on the ground level

The Governor moves over to Dawn. Standing beside her, looking down in the darkness of the elevator

" It's over" The Governor declared

Dawn shakes her head. She turns around not only wraps her arms around, the Governor but kisses his lips and feels, the Governor kissing him back

Tim arrived at the scene. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing, Dawn and the Governor kiss. The only decent people that he liked and considered them both as friends

The Governor and Dawn, kiss for a few more minutes and then they both break the kiss

" It's not over. O'Donnell had said that he had everyone killed and this place will be roaming with" she tries to think of the name, that she heard, the Governor say one time " What did you call them?"

The Governor looked at Dawn " Biters"

" Yeah" Dawn replied

The Governor shook his head " Don't worry about it. I and Tim had run into a few of them. While on our way here"

" How is Tim. Is he?" Dawn titled her head to her left and sees, Tim standing by the doorway. She sees him, holding his shoulder

Tim smiled at Dawn, briefly looking over his shoulder then back at Dawn " Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Once this bullet is out of me"

Dawn nodded and looked back at, the Governor " What do we do now?"

The Governor thought for a moment. He felt that there maybe more than Walkers than he and Tim have killed

" We look around and find any more, biters and kill them," The Governor said decisively

Dawn smiled at, the Governor and gave him another kiss


	18. Leaving Atlanta

The Governor, Dawn, and Tim soon left and headed back the way they came. Looking from room to room. Searching for any other Walkers that could be lurking around. As they do, they saw the several scattered bodies of Walkers that, Tim and the Governor had killed

" Jesus" Dawn looked on

Tim nodded. Taking a step forward " I know" he shakes his head " Pretty sick that someone would do this"

" Indeed" Dawn tilted her head to Tim

The Governor stepped forward " O'Donnell thought he was smart. Killing every one of these people and turning them into biters" he took one last look at. Rachel's dead corpse " Using them to kill us. A matter of last resort"

" Doesn't matter. O'Donnell is gone" Dawn glanced at the bodies " We are all that's left" she turned and looked at Tim and the Governor

Tim, the Governor, and Dawn ventured on. Passing room to room. They found a few more dead cops but were easily put down. Even though, the threat of O'Donnell has been eradicated. The new question that played on the trio's minds was. What are they gonna do now? Since they are the last ones standing

Having cleared the third floor. The Governor, Dawn, and Tim. Entered, Dr. Edward's office to find a first aid kit. As they arrive, the decayed corpse of Dr. Edwards catches their attention. That and the dried blood stains on the walls and floors

" I should have saved him" Tim sighed deeply

The Governor and Dawn head straight into the office and begin looking for the first aid kit

" Could have stopped, O'Donnell but I choose to leave and run to you guys" Tim added, stepping over the body and entering the room

The Governor turned his head to look at, Tim " It's not your fault. You could have saved him but would have ended up just like, Edwards and me and Dawn could have been in serious trouble" he went back to removing books from the shelf

Dawn, knelt down and started looking through the drawers" Brian's right. Don't beat yourself up" she found nothing on the first shelf and started looking in the seconds

" What do we do now?" Tim sat down in the exact same chair that O'Donnell did " There's no one else but us and I don't think we will be meeting anyone new soon"

The Governor and Dawn both stopped looking for a moment. They were thinking exactly the same question that Tim was thinking. What are they going to do?

" Good question" The Governor glanced at Tim, " I think...." he paused and thought it over once more

Dawn went back to checking the drawers. Rifling through, books and stationary. She shuts the second draw and when opening the third. Dawn sees the first aid kit. Bringing it out

" I think we should leave" The Governor nodded as he answered Tim

Tim sees the first aid kit but kept his focus on, the Governor " Where would we go? No disrespect but this place is pretty secure and I'm sure we can bring in more people"

Dawn opens the first aid kit. Taking out, bandages, tongs, and the antiseptic cream. She takes these items over to Tim

" I'm sure, we don't need a doctor for this. It's not rocket science" Dawn, pulled up a seat and sat down

Tim smiled at Dawn, ripping off a part of his shirt that covered his right arm

" We could" The Governor turned around. Looking at Tim " But after everything that has happened. Including what just went on. Think it would be better if we left"

Dawn looked up at, the Governor before getting to work with removing the bullet from Tim's arm " What about, Shepherd and Ted?" she asked

The Governor didn't say anything and had almost forgotten about them

" We can't leave. What if they come back and we are gone?" Dawn added as she grabbed the tongs and started to pick the bullet from Tim's shoulder

" Ow" Tim, cringed a little

Dawn, stopped for a moment " Sorry"

" It's ok. Not your fault" Tim took a deep breath

Dawn went back to using the tongs

The Governor thought about it for a moment. Shepherd and Ted were one of the good ones. Just like, Tim. The moment he thought about it. An answer had quickly popped into his head

" We are bound to catch them as we leave Atlanta. Besides, it would take them awhile to arrive back from Richmond and if not" The Governor moved away from the bookshelf and stands by the doorway " We can leave a message. Telling them to meet us. Somewhere in Georgia"

Dawn, grabs the bullet and starts to extract it slowly. Trying to be careful to not cause too much pain for Tim. Once, the bullet was removed. She placed the antiseptic cream on Tim's arm and starts to wrap it with bandages

" I don't know, Brian" Dawn looked up at, the Governor

The Governor gave Dawn and Tim a reassuring look " Trust me. We will catch up with them on our way out. Hell, maybe what, Noah had shown them was too good and they didn't want to leave"

Truth be told. The Governor didn't want to leave but so much has happened at Grady over the past few months and thought it would be best to start over. He did have some regret in destroying Woodbury but felt that. They can find another safe haven. As for, Shepherd and Ted. The Governor believed that he, Dawn and Tim will see them again. Eventually

Dawn looked at, the Governor. She wasn't going to fight with him and instantly felt that and leaving was their best option and they would see their friends again

" Thanks" Tim looked at his bandaged arm

Dawn gave a brief nod to Tim " You're welcome and we should leave" she stood up from her seat. Taking the items back to the first aid kit

" I don't like it but I trust you guys" Tim, glanced at, the Governor then, Dawn " We stick together. No matter what"

The Governor was pleased that Dawn and Tim agreed " We leave first thing in the morning"

Dawn and Tim nodded

The Governor, Dawn, and Tim. Spent their last night at Grady Memorial. Packing all the supplies and ammo they had left. They headed down to the ground floor and proceeded to head out to the car park.

Once outside. Dawn, grabs her keys. Pressing the unlock button on her car. Tim and Dawn make their way over to her car. While the Governor plastered the message that he had written late last night over the doors.

The message which said.....

Don't come back. Find us around the surrounding areas of Georgia. There's nothing left in Grady Memorial, anymore

Signed by Brian, Tim, and Dawn

Tim sat in the back. While, the Governor sat in the passenger seat. Dawn starts the engine and the three take one last look at Grady Memorial before driving away and safely leaving Atlanta for good


	19. Stopping for the Night

It was a late afternoon with the sun still shining down. Dawn continues driving. Having just recently entered the state of Georgia. The trio had no idea on where they will be heading. Since they just left somewhere safe and going out into the unknown. They had to leave, too much went on back at Grady and Atlanta was still festered with the dead

Tim fell asleep in the back seat

" I have to ask" Dawn tilted her head slightly to look at, the Governor

The Governor glanced at Dawn " Shoot"

" I get why we left but where are we going?" Dawn looked back at the road. Turning left

The Governor smiled and sighed " No use making a plan. Will go where they lead us" he watched the trees and fields they pass by

" Who's they?" Dawn blinked. Not really understanding in what, the Governor had meant

The Governor glanced back at Dawn " The roads. The biters" he knew that they couldn't head back to Woodbury. Since he pretty much burnt it to the ground

" I see" Dawn replied

The Governor had even thought about a possible trip to the prison. However, if he went there. That would mean that they would run into Rick and his group. Not only that but his past and everything that he did to Rick's group would be revealed to Tim and Dawn. It was something that, the Governor was not going to risk. At least not yet

" It's a shame that your old camp was destroyed" Dawn looked back at, the Governor " We could have used it"

The Governor nodded " Yeah but it doesn't matter. Will find something" he sat up in his seat

" And soon," Dawn remarked. Noticing that the sun is starting to come down

For the rest of that afternoon. They drove around and looking for nearby shelter. They only needed something for them to stay in for the night or a few days. Just when they thought that they would have to spend the night in the car. Dawn drives down in what would normally be a typical suburban neighborhood

" Well that's a relief" Dawn looked at the houses. Passing by " Which one?"

The Governor shrugs his shoulders. Smiling at Dawn " You pick" he turned around slightly to look at Tim. Who was still sleeping in the back

" Hey. Hey" The Governor started clicking his fingers at Tim

Tim stirred from his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes " What?" he blinked as he saw, the Governor

" Found a place for the night" The Governor turned back to the front

Tim rubbed his eyes and nodded " Great"

Dawn started to slow down her car. After choosing a one-story house at the end of the neighborhood they were in. She drove her car up the driveway and parked. Dawn turned the engine off and took her keys out of the ignition

" There's only one thing left to do" The Governor announced. Slowly unbuckling his seat belt

Tim unbuckled his seat belt " And what would that be?" he asked

" Get rid of all the biters that could be in there" The Governor replied

Dawn looked at the house for a moment. To her, it looked empty and not inhabited by anyone or anything. Then again, she has never really been outside of Grady Memorial and been into other houses or buildings or having much experience in things like that. Unlike, the Governor

Dawn looked from the house to, the Governor " You sure? Looks empty to me"

" I'm sure" The Governor gave a brief nod to Dawn " Trust me" he then got out of his car

Tim and Dawn both got out of the car

The trio entered the house cautiously. Making small creaks in the floorboard. They looked around and waited for anything coming their way. So far there was silence

" How bout we split up" Tim looked at Dawn and the Governor " you guys handle the living room and the kitchen" he points to the small hallway across where they were " And I'll check the bedrooms and whatever else is in the back"

The Governor nodded at Tim " Good idea and be careful" he nudged his head to , Tim's bandaged shoulder

" I will" Tim gave a reassuring smile to, the Governor. He then slowly made his way into the hallway and the bedrooms

The Governor and Dawn made their way into the living room. No sign of any, Walkers, just yet. They moved further in

Dawn looked at, the Governor " I'm going to check the kitchen"

" Alright," The Governor nodded. Moving to the windows and shutting the curtains. He didn't need to check around in the living room. Since there were no Walkers

Dawn, moved passed the living room. Heading straight into the kitchen. Gun aimed in all directions. Just like with the living room. The kitchen was also empty

" Empty" Dawn called out

The Governor heard Dawn but didn't respond. Instead, he saw both couches and took the second one. Dragging it and pushing it to the front of the door. Barricading it to prevent both Walkers and unwanted people from entering

Meanwhile in the back. Tim had checked all the bedrooms but didn't find anything. All he had to look in now was the bathroom. Only carrying a knife in his hand. Tim made his way to the bathroom.

As soon as Tim had opened the door. A Walker lunged at him but Tim was prepared. Shoving it back slightly, he slams his knife into the Walker's forehead. Taking the knife out. He watches the Walker, collapse to the ground. Tim left. Closing the door and headed back to where he left, the Governor and Dawn

Dawn had barricaded the back door with the table. After seeing a glimpse of, the Governor. Barricading the front with one of the couches. She then enters back in the living room

" Bedrooms are clear but there was one biter in the bathroom. Took care of it" Tim looked at, the Governor and Dawn as he stepped in the living room

The Governor looked at Tim " How's the shoulder?"

" This?" Tim glanced at his bandaged and then back at, the Governor " Hurts like a bitch but I'm fine" he smiled

Dawn, rested her hands on her hips " Brian and I will keep watch. You should get some rest" she moved forward a little and stood beside, the Governor

" Nah that's OK. I can stay up and you guys get some rest" Tim shook his head. Still smiling

Dawn, smiled at Tim " No. You deserve it. The loyalty that you showed us and informing us about O'Donnell's plot. Will not be forgotten"

" Exactly and we may not be standing here. If you didn't tell us" The Governor nodded in agreement

Tim wanted to protest but he did start to feel tired again. That and felt that, Dawn, and, the Governor had wanted to be alone. He nods

" Alright, and thank you. You guys are cool" Tim turned around. Giving a small wave to, the Governor and Dawn as he headed into one of the bedrooms

Soon as Tim had left. Dawn turned to, the Governor and smirked " Now that he is taken care off. How bout we take care of each other

" You read my mind" The Governor smirked. Kissing Dawn on her lips

Dawn kissed the Governor back. Taking his hand. She leads him over to the spare couch. Sitting down, Dawn pulls the Governor to her. Kissing him on his lips and removing his shirt

Within seconds, the Governor and Dawn had removed their clothes. Moving into position. The Governor enters inside of Dawn and starts to thrust


	20. Blast from the Past

Early morning had soon come about. The first rays of sunlight started to shine through the windows. Tim climbs out of bed slowly. So he won't put too much strain on his injured shoulder. Still in his police uniform. It's practically all he had. Like, Dawn. Tim had been stuck in Grady. Ever since the world went to shit

Tim yawns slightly and rubs his eyes. Getting off the bed. Tim leaves the bedroom and walks down the small corridor and into the living room. He figured that Dawn and the Governor had been awake. Just like himself. But he was wrong. Glancing at the couch from across the room. Tim sees, the Governor and Dawn. Still sleeping and curled up together in a blanket

Tim was about to turn around and go to the bathroom. Since he needed the toilet but stopped himself when he remembered that he left a Walker in there

" Shit" Tim whispered. Moving over to the front door. He slowly pushed back the couch. Quietly as possible to not wake his friends. Cringing a little. Since he had to use both arms to push the couch back

Once, it was removed. Tim quietly had opened the door and went outside. Closing the door behind him

Dawn wakes up and tilts her head to the side. Seeing, the Governor. Who looked peaceful while sleeping. She smiled and gently kisses, the Governor

" Good morning," Dawn said cheerfully

The kiss wakes, the Governor up. Seeing her smile, was always a comforting sight. The Governor kisses, Dawn back " Good morning"

" What's the plan today? One eye Bri" Dawn smirked

The Governor smiled and pretended to look shocked " Did you just call me. One eye Bri?"

" I did and you have a problem with that?" Dawn continued to smirk at, the Governor

The Governor shakes his head " Not at all. Never heard you give a nickname before. is all" he smirked back

" Well get used to it" Dawn gave, the Governor a stern look

The Governor smirked " Is that so. Well," he nodded. Sitting up, on the couch a little. The Governor leans forward and starts kissing, Dawn's neck

" Hey. No fair. That's my......" Dawn trailed off. Enjoying, the Governor's soft kisses on her neck

Tim, entered back in the house and as he was about to push the couch back. He notices, the Governor and Dawn are awake

" And a good morning to you...." Tim paused. Noticing that, the Governor was kissing Dawn's neck " Never mind"

Dawn, glances at Tim. After moving the blanket closer to her " Good morning yourself"

The Governor stops kissing, Dawn's neck and looks over at Tim

" I'm sorry if I interrupted. Not my intention. Just went outside to" Tim nudged his head slightly. Leans by the doorway " You know"

Dawn nodded

" So. What's the plan for today?" Tim asked. Changing the subject

Dawn tilted her head to,the Governor " I asked that myself but somebody here. Wouldn't answer" she smiled

The Governor smiled at Dawn " Actually. You distracted me" He shakes his head. Looking back at Tim " Gather what supplies we can find and move to a safer place"

" Gotcha". I'm just gonna check the kitchen. Let you guys get changed and whatever" Tim started to head past the living room and into the kitchen. Leaving, the Governor and Dawn to get dressed

Half an hour later. The trio had turned the house upside down. Finding some extra clothes and food in the cabinets. Placing the supplies with the one they took from Grady Memorial into one of the two duffle bags. One contained all the guns and ammunition that was taken from all the dead cops. The other duffle bag had contained food, clothes and anything else they needed

Once, the supplies had been placed on the back of Dawn's car. This time, the Governor had decided to drive. Tim still sat in the back while Dawn sat in the passenger seat. Just like the day before. They left the house and took off down the road

Dawn thought about what, the Governor had said. Finding a safer place. Though, she didn't question it but didn't like the face that. There wasn't any options or ideas on where they could go. Dawn did suggest to, the Governor. Last night. That they could try and rebuild, Woodbury.

However, the Governor had made it clear. They couldn't. Especially with no walls for protection and the place being overrun with Walkers

" I have to ask" Dawn looked at, the Governor. She needed to know " Will we make it?"

The Governor made a quick glance at Dawn and nodded " Will make it" he looked back at the road

" Are you lying to us?" Dawn asked. Eyeing, the Governor

Tim chuckled and shook his head " Don't worry, Dawn. Since, when has, Brian. Ever lied to us" He leaned forward. Resting his arms on top of, the Governor and Dawn's seats

The Governor shook his head " No" he believed that they would find something. Just not the prison. There was no way that he would bring it up.

For as long as possible. The Governor wanted to ignore that option but if they couldn't find a place. Then he will have no choice

The Governor looked down at the gas meter and seeing that they were almost on empty. That and they were back on the road. Driving past fields and trees. He stopped the car

" We're gonna have to find another vehicle. This one is nearly empty" The Governor announced

Dawn, sighed. Shaking her head " Great"

Tim, the Governor, and Dawn had started walking on foot. Carrying all the supplies that they had. The Governor had stepped out in front and was moving a little faster. Since he checks for any vehicles or a town for gas nearby.

Coming up, to the corner of the road. The Governor spots a small group of Walkers. He turns around to face, Dawn and Tim " Drop the bags"

Tim blinked " Wait. Why?" he looked at, the Governor

" There's a small group of biters heading our way. That's why" The Governor replied.

Dawn, spots the Walkers from behind, the Governor and quickly drops the duffle bag

Tim does the same but with great reluctance. Still, though. He would rather live and find more supplies than being weighed down with one of the other duffle bags

The Walkers notice the trio dropping their stuff and went after them. As they headed into the forest. The Walkers were hungry for blood and weren't going to let, the Governor or the others to escape easily.

As, the Walkers, go after the trio. It forces, Tim, the Governor and Dawn to split from one another. With, Tim, going one way. While, the Governor, and Dawn. Went another way

Running as fast as they could. The Governor and Dawn ran past the forest and into an open field. Before they could stop to catch their breaths. They both fall into a pit. Causing, Dawn to hurt her ankle

Not, noticing that there were Walkers in the pit. The Governor rushes to Dawn's aid but before he could say anything. He notices Dawn pointing past him. Seeing a Walker, approaching, the Governor

" Watch out" Dawn warned

The Governor spins around. Seeing, the Walker. He slams it into the wall. Grabbing the Walker by its throat. The Governor rips the jugular out. Once, that one was killed. The Governor had set about killing the others that were still alive. Breaking one, Walker's jaw with a bone

Above the pit. Gunshots were firing from all angles

Dawn tried to stand up and see if she catch a glimpse of the chaos from above but wasn't able to. Not with her ankle twisted

After, the Governor had killed the remaining Walkers. He ignored the gunshots and rushes over to Dawn. Gently kissing her cheek and checking on her

" You ok?" The Governor asked

Dawn nodded. Moving her hand down her ankle " I'm ok but I think I hurt my ankle. When we fell"

" Don't worry. I'll get us out of here and we will find Tim" The Governor gave, Dawn a reassuring look

Dawn looked at, the Governor and smiled: " Yeah but what the hell is happening up there?"

" I don't know" The Governor shook his head.

The gunshots had ceased and footsteps could be heard. Approaching the pit

" Holy Shit"

The Governor and Dawn looked up and saw a man standing with a gun in his hand. Dawn had no idea who he was but, the Governor did and it was someone that he didn't expect seeing again

It was none other than, Martinez


	21. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your thinking. After what happened in the last chapter. It'll be the same as in the episode - Dead Weight. Only difference is Dawn and Tim are with the Governor. For the most part yes. HOWEVER the end result is completely different than what happened in that episode. Let's just say... it's unexpected ;)

The Governor and Martinez stare at each other. Neither one had expected to see the other again. The last time that they met was when they made camp. After, the Governor had massacred his army. From their stares. It would seem that these two still have unresolved issues and mixed feelings

Dawn watched the Governor and Martinez exchanging looks. Which gave her clear indication that they knew each other

Martinez was deciding in his head. Whether or not to help his old friend. Hell. Can, he even call, the Governor a friend again. Especially after seeing him kill everyone that they knew and not showing any emotion. Still, though. Martinez and the Governor have been through a lot and did help each other

"Give me the rope" Martinez asked but kept his gaze on, the Governor and Dawn. If she was with him then perhaps. The Governor had changed. 

The Governor turned around and helped, Dawn to her feet. 

Martinez, grabbed the rope and lays it down into the pit. Far enough for, the Governor and Dawn to pull themselves out off

Dawn, grabs the rope and starts to climb up. While, Martinez kept a firm grip. Holding the rope in place. Dawn, reaches to the top and is slowly helped up to her feet again. She glances at the small group. Seeing two men and a woman. She also noticed that Tim was with them and was relieved

" Thank you" Dawn looked at Martinez

Martinez nodded at Dawn " You're welcome" he turns his attention back to, the Governor in the pit. 

Tim smiles at Dawn and walks over to her " Found you two huh"

" Yeah" Dawn nodded at, Tim

Placing the rope back down. Martinez hoped that he won't be regretting saving, the Governor

The Governor, wastes no time in grabbing the rope and climbing out of the pit. After pulling himself up. The Governor immediately sees Tim and the others that were with him. He hasn't seen, Shumpert yet. Thinking that, he must be at Martinez's camp

Martinez looked at the Governor " You've been out here all this time?"

The Governor nodded " Yeah" he did have some concerns. Since Martinez is the only one that knows him well and everything that had happened at Woodbury

" You alright, Brian?" Dawn was started to feeling a little concerned. Since the Governor and Martinez had not kept their eyes off each other

Martinez shot a look at Dawn then back at, the Governor. After hearing that name " Brian" he was surprised but also understood. Why the Governor had lied to her and Tim. Probably would have been for the best. Still, though. He would have to keep an eye on, the Governor

" We got a camp about half a mile here" Martinez tells, the Governor

Mitch, scoffs at Martinez and frowns " Hell no. Martinez. We got too many mouths to feed as it is"

The Governor looked past, Martinez and straight at, Mitch. Just hearing him speak and the way he looked. Almost, reminded the Governor of Merle. A typical, redneck that won't have a problem. Following orders and getting the dirty jobs done

Pete, who stood beside, Mitch. Looks at him " We can bring them in. Besides, after saving their friend. We found their supplies" he was always that one person that would help another who was in trouble

Mitch, rolls his eyes at Pete

Both, the Governor and Martinez had ignored the Dolgen brothers and waited for Martinez's to finish telling his offer

" If you come with us. There are two rules that you must accept" Martinez gave, the Governor a stern look. Just to show him that he was now a leader " I'm in charge. Contribute or be cast out. No Dead Wight. That goes for everyone. Can you live with that.....Brian?" 

The Governor had turned his attention to Dawn and Tim. To them, he was their leader and he had to do what was best for them. The Governor wanted a safe haven for his group and although. There may be some issues. 

He had no problems with Martinez as the leader and wanted to see what his camp had to offer. Would it be similar to Woodbury? 

The Governor looked at Martinez " Yeah. I'm good with that" he exchanged a look to Dawn. Telling her that everything will be fine 

Martinez took a deep breath. Pointing at the two Dolgen brothers first " The one with the black hair is Pete and the one beside him are Mitch. They are brothers" he then points at the woman " This is Alicia"

Dawn, the Governor, and Tim all got a good look at their new friends and introduced themselves

" Follow us" Martinez gave one last look to, the Governor before moving out in front and leading the way. Motioning for everyone to start following him

Immediately as they took off. Tim and Dawn had walked beside, the Governor. Both of them had caught the looks that he was giving to Martinez and vice versa. They couldn't help but wonder

Tim tilts his head to, the Governor " Do you guys know each other? From the looks of things. You do"

" Yeah. His name is, Martinez and is an old friend of mine from my old camp" The Governor replied

Dawn, glanced at, Martinez for a second before turning her attention to, the Governor " Was there any bad blood or issues because from the way you guys were looking at each other. Looked as if you had problems" she looked at, the Governor while walking

" We were just surprised is all. Got separated when our old camp was destroyed. Didn't think that we would see each other again" The Governor said as matter of fact and giving, Tim and Dawn a reassuring look

Martinez had slightly overhead the conversation and what, the Governor had said but decided to not get involved or say anything 

After walking for a few miles in the woods. Both groups, stumble on a campsite with caravans and RVs. All arranged in a circle. With, picnic benches, clothes hanging up and what surprised, the Governor, Dawn, and Tim, the most. Was a tank that was part of the camp as well

Martinez points to the caravans " And that my friends is our camp. Home sweet home" he smiled proudly

The Governor could already see no walls surrounding the camp. Something that particularly didn't sit well with him but was willing to let it slide. For the time being 

" No walls huh" The Governor remarked

Martinez, smiles and knew that it was an inside joke " Nah man. Can't find the materials to build one. It's a working progress" he looked at, the Governor briefly before moving in the campsite

Soon as they arrived. Alisha, Pete, and Mitch had walked off to do their own thing

Martinez turned around. Looking at, Dawn, Tim and the Governor " Lucky for you guys. We have two spare caravans" he points to one, behind him and the other just opposite from where they were standing 

Tim points to the second caravan and nodded " I'll take that one. See you guys later" he walked off to his new home

Martinez had figured that, the Governor and Dawn. We're already an item and would take the caravan behind him. He starts to walk off but stops and looks back at, the Governor

" There's another supply run tomorrow. Want you with us" Martinez smiles

The Governor nodded " Sure. I'll be there"


	22. Signs

The Governor wakes up to the sounds of dripping water. Sitting up, he notices, few drips of water falling from the roof. He sighs and gets out of bed. Heading straight to the part where the roof was leaking. This isn't what, the Governor wanted for himself or Dawn. Bad enough that there were no walls surrounding the camp but now a leaking roof

Dawn wakes up and sees, the Governor standing in front of the bed

" What is it?" Dawn asked. Rubbing her eyes

The Governor, turned slightly to look at Dawn " Roof's leaking" he places his hand up to then hole in the roof

" You going out today?" Dawn got out of the bed and stood beside, the Governor

The Governor nodded. Lowering his hand " Supply run with Martinez and the Dolgen brothers"

Seeing the camp and the place that they were living in. Didn't sit too well with, the Governor. It wasn't because of the roof leaking. Although that was a problem but having no source of protection in, Martinez's camp was the main reason. That made, the Governor, feel like a failure

The Governor, sighs, looking down at the floor " I'm sorry, Dawn. This place"

" Stop it," Dawn noticed the shameful look on, the Governor " It's not your fault" she gently, placed her hand on, the Governor's chin. Slowly lifting it so she could look at him

The Governor looked at Dawn. He knew that she didn't care but still. This wasn't the idea that he had in mind " I wanted something better for us"

" This is our home. I know that things here are much different to what they were back at Grady" Dawn raised her hand slightly to touch, the Governor's cheek " We can make this work" she gave him a reassuring look

The Governor nodded " Yeah" is all that he said

Deep down, the Governor had wanted to believe what Dawn said. He really did and was going to do his best to adjust. Still, though, he wasn't too sure about Martinez and whether or not. He may spill the beans about him

The Governor didn't mind not being in a position of power and leadership. Just as long as the person in charge is willing to protect their people at all cost and have some kind of protection

Dawn could see that it was difficult for, the Governor. Adjusting to something that he isn't used to. She wasn't used to it either but was willing to make it work and do her best to contribute. Dawn believed, the Governor would get used to it

The Governor, pulled Dawn, closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a hug

Dawn, nuzzled her head in, the Governor's chest and felt her head being kissed by, the Governor

The Governor got dressed and meets, Martinez, Pete, and Mitch outside. He decided to leave his jacket behind as felt the warm sun shining. Tim didn't go with them and was told to stay. At least until he fully recuperated from his shoulder wound

The group headed off into the woods. Looking for supplies and anything that they could hunt. Making small talk along the way. The Governor notices a lake coming up

" Hows the river?" The Governor stopped to take a look at the lake

Mitch, stops beside the Governor and shakes his head " Creek is dead" he didn't think too much about, the Governor and thought he was a pushover at best " Better watch your ass. One eye Bri"

The Governor ignored Mitch and carried on walking. He wasn't impressed with what, Mitch had thought of him. If he wanted to, the Governor could easily kill Mitch. Seeing nothing in the redneck but only a lackey at best

As the group ventured further into the woods. The Governor catches something from the corner of his eye. That immediately takes his interest

" One eye. What are you doing?" Mitch asked

The Governor takes one look at Mitch. Raising his gun slightly. He looks back to the spot and decides to head in that direction

Pete stops. Turning to see that his brother and the Governor. Who has started to walk in a different direction? He taps Martinez's shoulder. Forcing him to stop and turn around

Martinez tilts his head to face, Pete " What?"

Pete nudged his head in, the Governor's direction

Martinez glanced at, the Governor and decided to follow him. Along with Mitch and Pete

The Governor stops dead in his tracks. Seeing a decapitated body. Slumped at the bottom of a tree and had a sign placed over his chest which said - Liar. The Governor observes the body even more. Coming to a conclusion that it was a man. Dressed in an army uniform

Martinez, Pete, and Mitch. Gathered around, the Governor. Seeing the body which makes them feel a little unease. Since, judging by the body. Whoever did that is completely dangerous

Pete took a deep breath. Looking at the body " What the hell happened?"

" Don't know" Martinez shrugs his shoulders " Looks like somebody pissed someone off" he started to walk past the body.

The group followed Martinez. Trying to forget what they saw. Not only was it terrible since the head was missing but they had no idea. As to why there would be a sign that written - Liar. However, their attempts to forget soon failed

Once, they started walking up a small hill. Which lead to a cabin. The group notices another decapitated body. Sitting on a makeshift chair and had a sign like the one at the tree. But it this one was different which read - Rapist

The group didn't stop until they reached the deck of the cabin. Which had another body that was the same as the rest and the sign it had was - Murderer

The Governor moves closer to the third body. Picking up a small piece of paper that he noticed. Which turned out to be that person's family. Looking very similar to his family photo before burning it

Martinez banged on the door and heard thuds. He looked over at the Dolgen brothers " You hear that?"

" Yeah. Looks like there's only one. Could be more" Pete replied

Martinez nodded at Pete " You go in first. Me, Mitch and Brian will cover you"

Pete sighed as looked at the door, he felt a little reluctant to be the first to go on. He didn't see, his brother smirking from behind

" You want us to wait till you finish pissing your pants?" Mitch taunted at his little brother

Pete ignored Mitch. Opening the door, he enters the cabin, first. Slowly. Turning his flashlight on. Mitch entered the cabin not long after

" Hey," Martinez glanced at, the Governor. Who was still looking at the photo " You coming?"

The Governor nodded. Folding the photo in half and placing it in his pocket. He follows, Martinez, inside the cabin

The group spread out and pointed their flashlights inside the cabin. They heard thuds and groans that were coming from the back

Pete moves over to the kitchen. Being cautious. As he turns to look at the cabinets. A Walker appears and grabs a hold of Pete

" Aghh" Pete cries out

The Governor swings into action. Marching over in the kitchen. He pulls the Walker off, Pete. Shoving it over to one of the cabinets. The Governor slams the back of his gun into the Walker's head. Dropping the body

Pete dusts himself off. Looking at, the Governor " Thank you"

The Governor nods " Your welcome" he heads out of the kitchen


	23. I survived

Martinez and the Governor sat alone in the living room. Warming up to the fire in the chimney. Pete and Mitch had decided to check the back of the cabin for supplies. For awhile there was silence in the living room. The Governor was busy looking at the family photo. While, Martinez was kneeling by the chimney

" I wouldn't have brought you into the camp. If it wasn't for the people that you were with" Martinez glanced at, the Governor on the couch

Martinez stood up. Moved over to the armchair beside the couch and just crashed on the armchair to relax " That girl. Dawn"

The Governor glanced at Martinez

" You and her?" Martinez asked. Wondering how long, the Governor and Dawn had been together

The Governor nodded and knew what Martinez was asking " For a few months now"

" You're a lucky man" Martinez smiled " She certainly is beautiful. How did it happen?" starting to slump a little on the armchair

The Governor puts away the photo and sighs. Looking into the fire " Met her back in Atlanta. Ran a hospital but wasn't working. Then I helped her" he glances back at Martinez " And then....."

" And then....what?" Martinez shrugs his shoulders

The Governor eyes Martinez " Shit started to happen. People turning on each other. Massive showdown. Forcing me, Tim and Dawn to leave"

" I see. You've been pretty busy from the sounds of it" Martinez replied

Silence had filled the room again. Martinez observed, the Governor and notice that there was a change in his character. The Governor was actually talking again and acting how he used to be. Last time, he saw, the Governor. He was like a statue that didn't move or talk. Just stared into the fire after killing those residents from Woodbury

That was then and this was now. Martinez liked this sudden change and he didn't care. That, the Governor has called himself, Brian. Still, though. He knew, exactly, who, the Governor is and what he is capable off. Martinez wasn't sure at first if he made the right choice for, the Governor to join but now. He seems confident

Martinez, eyes, the Governor " You seem different now. Changed. Are you?" he needed to be sure if, the Governor had indeed changed and this wasn't an elaborate plan to take control

The Governor meets Martinez's gaze and thought about his question. Ever since meeting Dawn and everything that had happened back in Atlanta. The Governor didn't take control at first and made, Dawn. See the error of her ways and changing the way things ran

If it wasn't for her and as much as the Governor doesn't want to admit it. If he wasn't found by Gorman and O'Donnell. The Governor would have most likely have been dead by now. The Governor killed both of them to prevent either one from taking over and doing his best while running Grady with Dawn

The Governor nods at Martinez and finally answers " I am"

" Good" Martinez smiled " We can put the past in the past and carry on as normal" he was pleased that the Governor had indeed changed

Just before, the Governor could say anything. Pete and Mitch entered in the living room. Pete was carrying a crate filled with food. While, Mitch had carried a six-pack of beer in his hand

" We did pretty well," Pete remarked. Placing the crate down and beside the couch

Mitch smiled at Martinez and the Governor.Dangling the six pack of beer " We have beer" he takes two cans out and tossed one each to, the Governor and Martinez. Sitting on another armchair. Opposite from, Martinez. Beside the fire

Pete grabs his can of beer but had no idea what was in store for him. Not noticing the small cut on the side of his can. Thanks to, Mitch. Pete opens the can but when he does. The beer starts to fall from the cut. He quickly holds the can up to where the cut is and drinks the beer out of it

Martinez and Mitch smiled and laughed at Mitch's prank. The Governor, however, was not impressed. He looked back at the family photo that was sitting on his lap

The sight of those decapitated bodies with the signs. Started to play on, Pete's mind

" What happened out there with those people" Pete turns to look at, the Governor, Martinez and Mitch

Martinez looked at, Pete " Probably had something to do with the photo that Brian is holding" then at, the Governor

" Yeah but those signs?" Pete sat down on the couch 

The Governor looks up at Pete and ignoring Martinez " Probably best not to think about it" he then looks away

" Should listen to one eye Bri. Pete" Mitch points at, the Governor. He noticed that, the Governor. Doesn't say much but still doesn't think much of him " Was he always like this. Martinez?"

Martinez smiled at Mitch and nodded " Oh yeah. Ice in the vain. Should have seen him back in the day" he takes a sip from his beer

The Governor didn't want his past to be brought up and had decided to change the subject " What about you fellas? What did you do? Before it all changed" he looks at the Dolgen brothers

" I was an ice cream truck driver" Mitch, chuckled. Thinking back how ridiculous it was " Then I upgraded my life. Became a tank operator at Fort Benning for the US Navy. When shit started to hit. Took my tank and left"

Pete places his empty can on the coffee table. Next to the pack off Beer. Beside the couch and tilts his head to, the Governor " I was at Fort Benning too. Stayed for awhile after it all happened" he looks away

" That's my brother. He's too loyal to bounce" Mitch remarked

The Governor nods

Pete leans forward and grabs another beer can " Did what I could to help the survivors but then the place got overrun. Ended up leaving and met up with my brother again a few months later"

The Governor looks at Pete and Mitch " Sounds like both of you have had one hell of time then" he took note that Mitch mentioned he was the tank operator. Especially after seeing the tank when first arriving at Martinez's camp

Pete sighed " So what about you, Brian?" he asked. Turning to face, the Governor ":What did you do. Before it, all went bad?"

Like before, the Governor had avoided saying anything about the past. He could have easily told them about his family but decided not to and

" I survived" The Governor replied

After spending a few hours at the cabin and seeing that the sun is almost starting to set. The group left the cabin and returned to the camp. Deciding to not say anything about the bodies


	24. Golfing

Few weeks later. The supplies in Martinez's camp have become limited and always on the constant watch for the Walkers. Killing and throwing them into the pits. The Governor is still struggling with the urge to not take action. But with the way that things are going. It's hard not to take action

Martinez, Tim, and Alisha had spent their lunch outside of the Governor and Dawn's caravan. Talking to each other and having a good. Except for the Governor. Not saying much and only joining in the conversation when it was convenient

" Wait so a priest became a daddy?" Tim asked while smiling at Martinez

Martinez nodded " Basically yeah. Caused a lot of trouble in the church but hey. Wouldn't be here if he didn't" looking at Tim

" That's true and you've done alright by us and thank you" Tim smiled as he placed his arm around Alisha

For awhile now. Alisha and Tim have gotten rather close with one another

Martinez shrugs " It's good I guess but I wanted something like me and Brian's old camp" he takes a few sips from his beer

Dawn looks at Martinez " I want to hear about it someday" She turns to, the Governor and smirks " Brian, won't say a word"

" Well, I say leave the past in the past" The Governor replied. He stood up and started to clear the table

Alisha, covers her mouth to burp " Excuse me" and tilts her head to Tim " Wanna gets out of here babe?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much shit faced" Tim smiled and stands up from the picnic table. Looking at, the Governor and Dawn " Thanks for the grub. See you guys later"

Alisha and Tim both leave

Martinez could sense that from the attitude that, the Governor was giving him. Means that he should leave. He got up, taking his beer bottle with him " Yeah. Think I'll head out as well"

Dawn stands up and starts to help, the Governor. With clearing the table "Thanks for coming over" she grabs a few empty cans and bottles and places them in a bin nearby.

Martinez starts to leave but stops himself. Turning around, he lightly taps, the Governor's shoulder

" What?" The Governor turned around slightly to face Martinez

Martinez smiled " When our ready. Come over to mine. I have a surprise for you" he then heads off back to his RV

" Everything alright?" Dawn looked over at, the Governor and heard from the tone of his voice. That something was bothering him

The Governor doesn't look at, Dawn " I'm just frustrated"

" With what?" Dawn walked over to, the Governor

The Governor thinks about giving, Dawn. A false story but ends up. Telling her, how he truly feels about their situation at Martinez's camp

" With this place. Not getting enough supplies and" The Governor looks around the campsite with the caravans " and this. We're pretty much sitting ducks and not just with, the biters. Martinez should know better"

Dawn could see the frustration in, the Governor. Just by looking at him " If this is how you feel and I'm pretty sure it is. Go and talk to, Martinez. This is a democracy after all" she smiled at, the Governor

"Think I'll do that" The Governor nodded at Dawn " You on duty?"

Dawn nodded " With Pete"

" I'll see you later then" The Governor half smiled and started to leave but felt, Dawn. Grabbing his arm

Dawn smiled " Can't leave yet. Without giving me this" she leans forward and kisses, the Governor

The Governor kisses Dawn back. He then leaves and heads over to Martinez's caravan. The surprise was hitting golf balls on top of Martinez's caravan. It had been a long time. Since the Governor had played golf. The only difference this time around. Is, the Governor isn't hitting the golf balls. He's holding the golf balls for Martinez to hit. That and a bottle of whiskey

Martinez swings another golf ball at a Walker nearby but misses " That was terrible. Hand me another one" he holds out his hand

The Governor sits the whiskey bottle down and grabs another golf ball. Handing it over to, Martinez

" You know he's dead right" Martinez sets the ball on the put and getting ready to swing it

The Governor looks at Martinez " Shumpert" he figured. Since the first day that he arrived that Shumpert was dead. Since he couldn't see him anywhere

"He was never the same after Woodbury" Martinez points to the Walker pit " Biter took a piece of him. Right over there. Shumpert didn't even bother to move. Had to put him down myself"

Martinez holds out his hand.Motioning for, the Governor to give him the whiskey bottle

The Governor nods " Sorry to hear that" he grabs the whiskey bottle and hands it over to Martinez

"Somethings you can't come back from. They become a part of who you are. Either live with them or you don't" Martinez takes a chug from the whiskey bottle and hands it back

The Governor grabs the whiskey bottle and sits it back down " You seem to be living with them pretty well"

" So do you" Martinez smiled and pointed at, the Governor " Those people, especially, Dawn,Brought you back man. Couldn't do that again. Couldn't sleep at night. Knowing that I'm going to lose them" shaking his head

The Governor shoots a look at Martinez " I'm not going to lose to her" he retorted

Martinez doesn't look at, the Governor. He nodded but disagreed with him. Thinking that, he will lose Dawn at some point. Just like how he lost his family

The Governor, eyes, Martinez. It was time to ask him. The one million dollar question " You don't think you can keep this place safe?" for him. This was the ultimate test to see if Martinez is capable or not

" I try" Martinez shrugs " Hopefully be prepared for what comes next" he smiles at, the Governor " Now that your back. Maybe we can share the crown a little"

That answer was all that, the Governor had needed to know. Martinez isn't capable of keeping his camp safe and being prepared. For awhile now, the Governor. Had a feeling that this may happen and he would have to kill his former friend.

The Governor didn't want to take charge or do anything. Once, Martinez had shown weakness. The Governor, couldn't just stand by and wait for this camp to fall and be overrun. He sees, Martinez. About to hit the golf ball and goes to grab one of the golf clubs

Martinez hits the golf ball but sighs " Should have taken some golf lessons. Hand me another" he looks out into the distance

The Governor hits, Martinez at the back of his head. Causing him to fall down

Martinez holds his head. Turning around. He sees that the Governor had struck him. Before he had a chance to do anything. The Governor pushes him off the caravan and landing hard on the ground

The Governor gets down. Walking out to the front. He grabs, Martinez roughly and starts to drag him to a Walker pit

" I DON'T WANT IT DAMN IT" The Governor yelled " I DON'T WANT IT

The Governor didn't want to take charge. Fear that if he did. Things may end up as they did in Woodbury but what else could he do. If Martinez had told him that, he will be prepared and do anything to keep the group safe. That would have been fine. The Governor would follow him but unfortunately. That didn't happen

He thought about maybe taking a partnership with Dawn. Despite, how well they worked back in Atlanta. Their camp ended up in multiple deaths. The Governor had decided to kill his former friend but not take charge. Right away. If he had to be the leader. The Governor will but wanted to see if anyone would step up to do a better job

Martinez tries to fight back and break free from, the Governor's grip but to no avail

The Governor, pushes, Martinez, down into the pit. Watching as the Walkers grab him and tear into Martinez's flesh. Hearing, Martinez screaming and watching him being devoured

" I don't want it" The Governor looked away


	25. Fustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the people that commented on my work. Pointing out all the mistakes. Proud to announce that I went through all my work and edited it all. Felt like such a dumbass. When I saw all of these mistakes and I thought it was fine.

The following day, Martinez's body was discovered in the Walker pit by Mitch and Pete. That and both a bottle of whiskey and a golf club. The Dolgen brothers both came to the same conclusion that Martinez got drunk and fell in. Instead of disposing of the body. Pete and Mitch had called for a group meeting

The Governor, Dawn, Tim, and Alisha all leave their caravans and gather around Pete and Mitch. The Governor knew what this meeting would be all about but pretended not to know. He was always good at playing deception

Mitch looks at the group and takes a deep breath " We have some bad news. Martinez is dead" he paused to let that thought sink in

" What happened?" Alisha asked Mitch

Mitch shrugs " We really don't know for sure but from the looks of it. Martinez was hitting some golf balls. Got drunk and fell in"

The Governor didn't say much. Just listened as he placed his arm around Dawn. He knew that this meeting would happen but he also wondered who will step up and take charge. Studying the brothers. Mitch had some potential but still wasn't fit to be a leader, as for Pete? He wasn't sure about him yet

Dawn looks at Mitch " So who takes over?" asking the same question that everyone else had been wondering

There was much silence within in the group. That is until Pete had stepped forward " I'm taking leadership of the camp" his announcement was met with many groans

" You can't just take over" Tim shakes his head 

Alisha nodded in agreement " Exactly. There should be a vote on who takes charge"

Mitch sighs " Shut up. The deal has been done bitch" looking at Alisha

Alisha glares at Mitch and rushes over to him " Wanna say that again asshole" she then gets pulled back by Tim

" Everyone just calm down" Pete raised his voice slightly. So all focus would be on him " We need each other." he looks at the group. One by one " Now more than ever. We will find a way to do a vote in the next couple of days but for now. It's business as usual"

Mitch looks at the others first " You heard the man" he then shoots a look at Alisha " MOVE"

Alisha was tempted to go over to Mitch but decides not to. The only thing that was stopping her is hearing what Tim had said

" It's not worth it babe. It won't solve anything" Tim said to Alisha then points at Mitch " You were way out of line and should apologize

Mitch ignores Tim and heads back to his caravan. To gather his stuff for the next supply run. Tim and Alisha would then leave to head back to their own home

Pete walks over to, the Governor " Get ready. Going on a hunt soon" he then walks past. Leaving both, Dawn and the Governor alone

" You alright?" Dawn looked at, the Governor with a concern. She knew that he was friends with Martinez

The Governor nods " Yeah. It's just so unexpected" he couldn't help but feel a little guilty but knew that it had to be done

" Indeed. Martinez seemed like a good guy and I know that you and hum were good friends" Dawn replied

The Governor nods again " Usually, Martinez is always careful" looking at Dawn

" I'm surprised that they didn't pick you for leadership," Dawn remarked and looked around. Noticing that they were alone now " Or me but it is what it is" 

Dawn looks back at, the Governor " Since your going out there soon. I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. After what happened with Martinez. I...i" she stumbled and started to have thoughts if, the Governor had died. Instead of Martinez

The Governor smiled at Dawn and gently rubs her back " You have my word and I'll be fine" he kisses, Dawn. Tenderly

Dawn kissed, the Governor back and smiled

Five minutes later. Pete, Mitch, and the Governor had left the camp and ventured back into the woods. Hunting for animals and finding any nearby cabins or places to get supplies from. Despite already taking leadership. Pete had felt that the position was starting to get to him

Pete walked beside, the Governor. Ever since, he had met, the Governor. Pete had developed a good friendship with, the Governor and sometimes would go to him for advice

" Medicine, food and ammo. Things that we desperately need and now everyone is looking to me for answers" Pete, whispered

The Governor looked at Pete for a second and then pushed back a tree branch. So he and Pete could get past " Well it's hard to lead" 

"Maybe you can help me" Pete looked at, the Governor

The Governor shot a look at Pete and now saw weakness in him. Believing that like, Martinez. Pete is a weak leader and not cut out to protect the group

Mitch, who had walked in front. Whistled at, the Governor and Pete. Motioning for them to follow him. After seeing something that Mitch believed that could benefit their camp 

Pete and the Governor both follow Mitch. They find themselves, hiding in the bushes and spying on a small campsite. Mitch had spotted this group and decided to not do anything till he showed his brother and the Governor. 

For a few minutes. The trio just watched the people in the camp

" How many?" Pete asked. Seeing the men and women in the camp and started to have thoughts about them

Mitch shrugs " Ten. Maybe less but we could take them" he glances at, the Governor and Pete

" What" Pete whispered

Mitch looks at Pete " All we need to do. Is roll in. Take what we need and leave"

" Or we could just take them in" Pete replied

Mitch glares at Pete for even coming up with that suggestion " Are you crazy. We barely got enough to go around as it is" he looks back at the camp

The Governor heard the bicker between Mitch and Pete. He, in fact, had the same idea as Pete about invading the camp and taking what they needed. He didn't make his thoughts on the matter clear. Knowing that a guy like Pete won't have the stomach for it

" No" Pete shakes his head. Thinking about the possibility of stealing supplies from the others. Turned his stomach " We can find our own supplies" he quietly got up and walked away from the campsite

Mitch slams his hat on the ground. Out of his frustration from his good will brother. He places his hat back on and leaves. The Governor takes one last look at the group before catching up with Pete and Mitch


	26. The Only Way

Throughout the day. Mitch, the Governor and Pete had searched through the woods. They didn't have too much luck in catching anything decent or finding supplies

Mitch was still furious with Pete. Walking over to his younger brother. Who was sorting through his backpack " This is a fucking joke" 

" We didn't too bad" Pete nudged his head to the dead squirrels tied up that Mitch was carrying

Mitch shakes his head and glares at Pete " Yeah right. A bunch of dead squirrels." he dangles them in front of Pete " Maybe some condensed milk"

" What do you want from me? I'm trying" Pete looks up at Mitch. He then zips up his bag

The Governor couldn't really careless with the brothers arguing. Thinking it was a waste of time. He catches something that grabbed his full attention. The Governor starts to head into a different direction. Leaving, Mitch and Pete behind

Pete watches, the Governor leave " Hey. Wait up" he stands up and starts to follow, the Governor with his brother

Few minutes later. Mitch, Pete, and the Governor had wound up back at the same camp that they spied on. Earlier in the day. Only this time. The entire camp had been destroyed. Tents weren't standing up and saw several dead bodies everywhere. Mitch wastes no time in entering the camp to find supplies or what's left of them

The Governor crouched down. Observing the dead bodies and came to only one conclusion " This wasn't biters. People did this"

" Son of a bitch" Mitch looks through one of the tents. Seeing nothing. He drops it "We would have had this.If you just listened to me" he glares at Pete

Pete glares back at Mitch. Disgusted at the fact that his brother cared more about supplies then people being killed "These people are dead, Mitch" he retorted

" Damn right they are dead" Mitch rushes over to Pete " Now some group has our stuff"

The Governor stood up and surveyed the area

An old man, who is hanging on. Just barely, starts to groan. As he does, Mitch heads over into his direction. Taking the knife out. Mitch, finishes off the old man by placing his knife in the old man's head. Mitch takes the knife out

" He could have lived," Pete told Mitch

Mitch, stands up. Moving over to Pete and bumps his shoulder " Might off" he remarked as he walked past

The trio had decided to call it a day and returned back to camp. Since it was already starting to get late with the sun about to set in

Seeing the ruined camp, the bodies, and the weakness that Pete had just shown. Made alarm bells ring in the Governor's ears. He felt that there was no one better that could watch over the group. Not with Pete in charge. He rushes on home

Dawn was busy reading a book. When the Governor barges in. Catching her off guard slightly

" Pack your things. It isn't safe anymore" The Governor announced as he made his way around the caravan and started to pack

Dawn, puts her book down. She stands up, watching, the Governor " I don't understand" she blinked and had no idea what was going on

" We can't stay here. It isn't safe anymore" The Governor glanced at Dawn as he started packing their clothes in the bedroom" Something very wrong is about to happen. Happened to me before and I don't want to lose you"

Dawn started to feel nervous. Seeing the way, the Governor spoke to her and acted. Dawn heads into the bedroom " What about Pete? You said he was a good man" she asked

" Well I was wrong" The Governor replied

Dawn still wasn't sure what was going on and before she could speak. She felt, the Governor, gently grabbing both of her shoulders

" Do you trust me?" The Governor asked. Looking into Dawn's eyes

Dawn met, the Governor's gaze " But

" Do you trust me, Dawn?" The Governor asked again. Hoping that she did believe him

Dawn nodded at, the Governor. She never had any doubts or had any reason to not trust him

" Good. Pack your things. We are leaving with, Tim and Alisha" The Governor smiled. Kissing Dawn's head and goes back to packing

Once, Tim and Alisha had been collected and got into one of the cars. The Governor had started to drive away from the camp.He didn't know where he was going to head but didn't want to stay. If he did then he would have to revert back to his old ways and become, the Governor. once again

Tim and Alisha both sat in the backseat

" I don't understand. What is going here?" Alisha asked. Not really sure what to make of all this

Tim shrugs " Beats the hell out of me" looking out at the window

Dawn, who sat in the passenger seat. Turned her head to look at Alisha in the backseat " Brian said that the camp wasn't safe anymore. Him, Pete and Mitch found a camp with a bunch of people slaughtered"

Tim thought for a moment and wondered if it had anything to do with the group that, the Governor had once mentioned that he crossed paths with. 

He leans forward in his seat " Do you think it's those thugs that destroyed Woodbury?" Tim asked

The Governor looked up at Tim's reflection in the rearview mirror " I believe so" he already felt that neither Rick or any of the people in the group had killed those people. They weren't like that. Unless they had to

"We had food, shelter and medicine back home" Alisha looked at both, Dawn and, the Governor 

Dawn, noticed from the headlamp. That, Walkers, had started blocking their path " Brian"

The Governor nodded " I see it" he slowed the car down. Looking at the same shadow

After stopping the car. The Governor gets out, walking around. Seeing a bunch of Walkers. Not only covered but also laid on the ground and stuck in the mud. Seeing, the Walkers snarl and trying to break free

The Governor felt that this was a sign. A sign that he wasn't meant to leave and he was supposed to lead the camp. To ensure that it stays safe and protected. Plus to ensure his and Dawn's survival. That only meant one thing. The Governor titled his head and saw, Dawn. Looking at him

Seeing no way around the Walkers. The Governor drove back to the campsite. Come, early morning. He sat at the table and thought about the two choices for the future of the camp. One, he could do nothing and let Pete continue. 

Already the amount of shortage in supplies. Plus with the growing threat of the Walkers. The Governor knew that it was only a matter of time before the camp self-destruct

The other option was to kill Pete. Take control of the camp and do everything in his power to secure it and find more supplies. The Governor was drawn to the second option more than the first. He had doubts at first.

Remembering those last days of running Woodbury. Letting his anger and his want for revenge on Rick's group consume him. to the point where he flipped and murdered his own people. The Governor then thought back to when he and Dawn had ran Grady back at Atlanta

After going over the options a few more times. The Governor had come to only one conclusion. Knowing that it was the only way to ensure everyone's survival. He stands up and starts to move

Dawn, wakes up. Seeing, the Governor moving. She sits up and looks at him " What are you doing?" she rubs her eyes

The Governor took a deep breath. Moving closer to Dawn Who was on the bed. There was only one thing that he could say " Surviving"

Dawn watches as the Governor leaves the caravan. Not sure, what, the Governor had meant by what he just said


	27. Taking Over

The Governor knew what he had to do. There was no other way around it. He tried escaping but was prevented in doing so. For awhile, the Governor had done his best to avoid and ignore all the problems in the camp. However due to lack of real leadership. He couldn't stand by and do nothing

After leaving his caravan. The Governor finds himself standing outside of Pete's RV. There was no coming back from this and the Governor was now prepared. He knocks on the door

Pete hears the knocks and quickly opens the door. Seeing, the Governor standing in front of him

" We need to talk" The Governor looked at Pete " About, Mitch"

Pete sighs. He knew that his brother would have been brought up. Especially after killing that innocent old man from yesterday. A man that could have lived and told them what had happened

Pete nods " Come in" he walks off. 

The Governor closes the door. Once he steps in the RV and readies his knife. Slowly following, Pete from behind

" I knew sooner or later this was going to happen. Always been getting my brother out of trouble. I think it's time.."

The Governor grabs a hold of Pete. Covering his mouth and stabs him in the back. He presses the knife in deeper. Pete's screams were muffled. The Governor, takes the knife out, throwing Pete to the floor and strangles him. Within seconds, the Governor had killed Pete without showing any remorse

The first part of his plan was completed. Now it was time to carry out, the Governor's final plan. Forcing, Mitch to make him as the new leader. The Governor drags Pete out of his RV. Looked around to make sure he was alone. He was

The Governor had dragged Pete. Not only into the woods but to the lake that he walked past many times. The same lake that he was told was dead. He ties Pete's leg to a small ankle and pushes it into the lake. Forcing, Pete to fall down into the lake. Since he was tied to a small anchor

Returning to the campsite. The Governor headed straight over to Mitch's RV with a gun pointed directly at the door. Like before, he knocks on the door a few times

Mitch, opens the door and sees, the Governor pointing his gun at him. This was something that he never expected out of him. He sees the Governor pointing his gun. Motioning for him to walk back inside. Mitch does as he is told and sits down

The Governor enters the RV. Still pointing his gun at Mitch. He closes the door and heads over to the back. Taking a seat but still had his gun on Mitch

Mitch quickly notices the dried blood stains on the Governor's hand and assumed that he might have done something to his brother " What did you do to my brother?" he looked over at, the Governor

" Pete's dead" The Governor coldly replied

Mitch immediately stands up and glares at, the Governor. In turn, the Governor stands his ground with the gun still pointed at him

For the first time, Mitch had started to fear for his own life. Not expecting to see this side too, the Governor at all " You going to kill me too huh?" he shrugs" For the old guy at the camp"

The Governor pointed to the seat where Mitch sat just before with his gun. Motioning for him to sit back down and like he expected. Mitch did exactly as he was told. The Governor throws Mitch's pack of cigarettes at him

" Take one" The Governor told Mitch

Mitch looks away from, the Governor and shakes his head " I quit" he sighs

" Yeah me too" The Governor replied " I remember when I was 13. Me and my brother were huddled in the garage. Puffing on one of my dad's lucky strikes. He must have smelled the smoke because he barged in. Looking to beat on us. My brother got in between me and him" he paused

For a moment. The Governor thought about his brother. Brian Blake. For as long as he could remember. Brian was always protecting him. He was someone that, the Governor would often look up to

" My brother said he took them but it was me" The Governor glanced at Mitch " But that was my brother....hero" he had said hero as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth

Mitch looked over at, the Governor

" I don't care that you killed the old man" The Governor met Mitch's gaze and nodded " You were right. We should have taken their supplies"

Mitch looked away and was still fearful for his life. He just wanted to know what, the Governor wanted. So it could be over and done with

" People like your brother. Always doing the right thing. Even at the cost of their own people" The Governor shook his head. Standing up, he moved over to Mitch. Still pointing the gun at him with one hand and a cigarette in the other

Mitch sees the cigarette and takes it out of, the Governor's hand. He wasn't going to fight or scream for help. There was no point and for the first time.Mitch started to believe that maybe Martinez's death was no accident and that, the Governor was involved

The Governor grabs out his lighter and lights up the cigarette " I'm running things now and I will do everything it takes to protect this camp. Now you join me and I promise. You don't have to do the right thing or the wrong thing. Because we will do. The only thing" he looks straight at Mitch

Mitch puffs on his cigarette and looks up at, the Governor. He regretted ever thinking that he was better than, the Governor. Mitch was willing to do whatever he had wanted. Now believing that the Governor is the leader that this camp needs

Although Mitch still hated the fact that, the Governor had killed his brother. He was still going to listen to him

" What are we going to tell the camp about Pete?" Mitch asked

The Governor smiled and was pleased that Mitch had already joined him " We tell them that Pete died on a supply run. Saving our asses"

"You think they will really believe that?" Mitch question, the Governor. Not sure if that story would stick to well

The Governor shrugs " People will believe what they wanna believe. Everyone loves a hero. Inform the others later today" he then moves past Mitch and leaves the RV

Mitch had sat alone in his RV. After his brief conversation with, the Governor. Mitch had now seen what, the Governor was truly like or at least a part of him. Mitch was going to follow him without question. It was that or end up like his brother


	28. Finding a Better Place

Things at the river camp have improved. Since the Governor had became their leader. They were no longer in any shortage of supplies and the camp itself. Had been stabilized with the use of makeshift walls. Made out from tree branches and covering them in barbed wire. Although it was small but still highly useful to trap Walkers

In the evening. The Governor sat at the table with a map and studying it intently. He knew that they couldn't stay in their current living arrangements for much longer. He needed something long term 

There had to be a safe place for them to live in and luckily for them. The Governor knew of one place and he couldn't put it off much longer. It was the prison. That also meant that he would have to cross paths with Rick again. The Governor had no problems in facing Rick but how to handle it. Would be difficult 

Dawn noticed the Governor circling a certain area on the map. She was curious to know, what he was thinking. She sits opposite from him at the table

" Maybe we can find a better place. If we're willing to fight for it" The Governor looked up at Dawn

Dawn, blinked " We don't need to find another place. This is home" she heard, the Governor snicker at her comment

" We can't stay here forever. Yes, things have started to look better for us but it doesn't mean a thing. The biters keep filling the pits and we keep getting rid of them" The Governor replied. Dropping his pencil

Dawn shook her head. She still didn't think that they need to find somewhere else and believed that things could only get better " We can find the tools and material needed to make a bigger wall. I know you want more for us but it's going to take time"

" I appreciate what you're saying but.." The Governor paused for a moment. Sitting up, straight in his seat " I will do what's best for this group" giving Dawn a stern look. 

Dawn sighed and folded her arms and decided to give, the Governor attitude " Ok. Will do it your way. Do you actually know where a safe place is this time?" 

" I do. What if I told you that there was a place. Where we could be free from biters. Actually having proper stability and a place to call home and lots of land for farming" The Governor looked back at the circle on the map

Dawn raised an eyebrow " Interesting" she went back to being calm. 

" Really" The Governor nodded with a smile

Dawn took a deep breath " Where and what is this place? I'm not saying it isn't a good idea to have options but I still think that this place. Isn't too bad. Just needs more work"

" It's a prison. Not far from where Woodbury was. I'm heading over tomorrow to see if it's still overrun and ripe for the taking" The Governor replied. He knew full well that, Rick was at the prison but Dawn didn't need to know. At least not yet

Dawn nodded " A prison. Well I can't argue with that"

" Plus" The Governor got up and moved over to Dawn " It may be a perfect place to start a family" he smiled

Hearing those words " Starting a family" rang through Dawn's mind. She always had wanted to be a mother someday but only with someone that she truly loved. Now, she had that person and her dreams can be fulfilled

Dawn smiled happily at, the Governor " Really?"

" I'm considering it and Why not? We can start planning that. Once we find something that's better than here" The Governor extended his hand to Dawn

Just the thought of possibly starting a family with, the Governor. Made, Dawn, excited. She takes the Governor's hand. Standing up and follows him to their bedroom

Next morning. The Governor had left the camp early and spend time at the lake. Looking down into the water.Watching Pete, who has now become a Walker. He watches as Pete waves his arms and trying to escape from his prison at the bottom of the lake

This brought both comfort and amusement to, the Governor. It had been some time since he destroyed his old collection of Walker and human heads when he burnt Woodbury. Unlike his old collection. His new one still had a body and was actually moving

The Governor had indeed missed staring at his collection. It reminded him of how dark and cruel the world is. Plus it reminded him of what he needed to do to not survive himself but also keep his group alive. He no longer had any doubts about himself 

Once he was satisfied. The Governor drove off and headed straight to the prison. He already starting going through all the possible encounters that could happen with Rick. Since the Governor didn't want to be seen. He drove into the woods and parked his car.

The Governor got out of the car and started walking. Since, the prison. Wasn't far away. He had already crossed off the possibility that. His group could live side by side with Rick's. Believing that it would only end terribly anyway.

Not long after. The Governor had reached his destination and leaned beside the tree. Getting a good look at the prison. As he did, he was shocked and also confused. What he saw was something that he did not anticipate and was at a loss for words


	29. Unexpected Results

Time stood still for the Governor. Everything he had planned for the prison and Rick. Had just gone up in smoke. He had no idea on what happened. Within distance, the Governor had seen a part of the prison walls knocked down and Walkers roaming the area

The Governor moved away from the tree and walked towards the fallen wall. As he did. The Governor had seen multiple Walkers, cars and multiple fires in the prison buildings. The prison itself was gone. Bodies laid everywhere. 

Two thoughts had run through, the Governor's mind. The first was what the hell had happened and lastly were Rick or any of the others in his group are alive?

" Great. Just great" The Governor grumbled. He stayed close to the bushes so he wouldn't be seen by the Walkers

The Governor places his hands on his hips and sighs. This wasn't meant to happen. The prison was meant to be in one piece and coming up with a plan to remove Rick and his group once and for all. So, his group could move in. They would have space to roam around and be at peace but not anymore

The prison was the only safe place that, the Governor had intended to use. For the first time. Since he could remember. The Governor had no idea what to do. The camp that his group is in at the moment can't go on forever. It was only a matter of time before a herd. Big such as what he is seeing at the prison passes by

The Governor didn't dare to move forward and get closer to the prison. With the amount of Walkers roaming around. It would be impossible for him to escape. He tried looking for anyone that could be leaving the prison but he saw nothing but the dead

One Walker passes by but stops when it sees, the Governor. Eager to tear into his flesh and feast on his blood. Starts walking over to, the Governor

"What am I suppose to do now?" The Governor asked

The Walker gets closer and as it does it snarls and groans. The Governor turns around to see the Walker coming straight for him. He shoves it to the ground. and taking out his knife. The Governor stabs it in the head. He takes the knife out and stands up

There was absolutely no point in staying at the prison. Even though the main group of Walkers is just by the prison buildings. The Governor had expected that more could be on the way. Far as he was concerned. Rick, Michonne and the rest of the group are dead

The Governor headed back into the woods and went straight for his car. He sees another Walker nearby and already feeling frustrated that he couldn't carry out his plans. The Governor slams the knife into the side of the Walker's head 

Upon reaching his car. The Governor got in and started to drive away. Heading back down on the main road. The only thing he could think of is " What now"

The prison is gone and beyond repair. Certainly couldn't go back to Woodbury. That place has been destroyed and burnt to the group. The Governor had to find a solution and fast. Since he thought about the possibility of the heard at the prison. Heading into his camp

As far as he was concerned. The Governor didn't want to come back empty handed but where else could there be a safe place like Woodbury or the prison?

Just when the Governor had almost given up on hope. He spots a sign coming up on the train tracks that he was about to pass. He stops the car in the middle of the tracks and gets out

The Governor approaches the sign and when he got closer. What he sees. Caught his interest 

" Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive. Survive" The Governor read the words out loud. 

Looking down from the sign. The Governor had seen a map and roads that pointed to one destination. Which had the word - TERMINUS. Written across in big bold letters

Even just by looking at it. The Governor immediately knew that nothing is ever what it seems. He should know. He ran Woodbury. There was always a catch to things like this and the Governor knew all too well what people are like

The Governor's despair of finding a safe place had turned into hope. No. It was determination. He didn't care that the people at Terminus were lying. As far as he was concerned. The Governor was going to take his group to Terminus and wipe out all of its inhabitants

Hell, there was a tank back at the camp. Plus, someone that knew how to operate it. The Governor may not have to do anything and just by using the tank for a show. He would force residents at Terminus to leave but was prepared to kill every single one of them 

" Terminus it is" The Governor nodded

With his mind made up. The Governor got back in his car and drove straight back to camp. He started to plan and strategize for his eventual arrival at Terminus. He wasn't concerned at convincing others to join him. The Governor was highly skilled at getting people to do what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya that the end result for mine is different than in the actual episode. The road to Terminus begins


	30. Destination:Terminus

"The Governor didn't waste any time in calling for a group meeting. Just outside his caravan. It was time to fill them on finding a sign and a map. Which would lead to Terminus? Their new home and the possibility of a full-scale battle to take it by force

" I have to talk all of you into doing something. Something I know we need to do" The Governor looks at each member of his group

Tim took a deep breath and asked: " What do want us to do?"

" I want you to survive" The Governor replied. Glancing over at Tim " We're not going to last here. The biters, there will be a herd of them" he paused

Dawn, Tim, Alisha, and Mitch had looked and listened intently to what the Governor had to say. They could tell it was something serious. Dawn thought it might have been what, the Governor was talking about the night before

"They will fill the pits. Crawl over, one another. There will be enough to tear through our camp or it will be people. There's nothing between us and the rest of the world. Nothing between us and them. We stay here and we will die" The Governor informed his group

Alisha looks at the others than at, the Governor " What do you propose?" she folds her arms

" There's a map. On which I had found not too long ago. leading to a camp called Terminus. I don't know where it is but we can get there in about two days. We have vehicles" The Governor looked at Alisha

Dawn didn't say anything and just listened. She definitely had believed that this place that, the Governor talked about does exist. Whatever it is. She didn't care. Just didn't want to have to watch her back constantly

" However, it won't be as easy as it seems" The Governor placed his hands on his hips

Tim blinked " How so?"

" This place says that they are offering sanctuary for all those that head there" The Governor eyed Tim " But it's a lie" he shakes his head

Tim looked at the Governor but found it a little hard to believe " How do you know? I know that we can't stay here but what makes you so sure that. Terminus isn't what it claims to be?"

" I've been to a group that offered a safe haven but there were ulterior motives. The leader went mad and started killing his own people. When they didn't do what they told. He also killed large groups of survivors and taken their supplies to keep his own group running" The Governor replied

Like before. The Governor had both used the truth and a lie in his story. He made the others think that it was someone else but what it really meant. Is,the Governor himself and how he ran Woodbury. That seemed like a decade ago. He almost missed it

The group went silent. Taking in all of the information and the Governor's story that was told to them. They did all agree that they can't stay too long at their current camp and agreed that either Walkers or a group of dangerous humans would invade and kill them all

Dawn took a deep breath " So what do you propose?" looking at, the Governor. 

" I'm glad you asked that" The Governor smiled at Dawn "We take Terminus from the current residents and I have a plan to do it. Without anyone getting hurt"

Dawn nodded

Alisha tucks her hair behind her ear. So it won't get in the way " And how?" she never usually asked a lot of question but if what, the Governor was saying is true. Then she needed to be sure

" We show up at their front door with Mitch's tank" The Governor pointed at Mitch who stood beside him " And with ammo"

Alisha and Mitch both exchanged looks but neither one had said anything 

" We can take it and don't need to kill anyone but" The Governor paused and looked at the others all one by one " We need to be prepared to"

Everyone had started to think about, the Governor's plan. To them, it is something that can definitely work but they also had no problem in taking someone's life who threatened them

Dawn stepped forward a little and nodded at, the Governor " I'm in"

Mitch, Tim, and Alisha had all agreed to, the Governor's idea as well

" Good. Start packing your bags. We leave in ten minutes" The Governor declared. He was pleased but not surprised that everyone had jumped onboard

Tim, Alisha, and Mitch had all dispersed to start packing. 

 

The Governor headed back into his own caravan with Dawn and started to pack all of their belongings

" Well well. You got your wish and we're finally getting out of this place" Dawn joked

The Governor smirked and folded up his last shirt " Told ya I would"

" And I never doubted you for a second" Dawn smirked

The Governor smirked " Oh yeah?" he grabbed Dawn around her waist and pulled her closer to him

" Oh my," Dawn liked the Governor had grabbed her. She looked up into his one eye with love and tenderness 

The Governor had the same look that Dawn had for him. He was glad to have met her. Saved her from the attempted coup back in Atlanta. He feels her hand going up to his eye patch

" Can" Dawn paused for a moment and took a deep breath " Can I take it off. Just for a moment?"

The Governor was a little hesitant at first but nodded. In no time, his eye patch was removed. Revealing a scar on his closed right eye.

Dawn smiled. Since this was the first time she had seen, the Governor without his eye patch. Just when she was about lean in for a kiss. The Governor had beaten her to it. They both kissed each other softly

Ten minutes later. The group had gathered all of their supplies and took two cars. In one car was, the Governor and Dawn. In the other were Alisha and Tim. As for, Mitch. He didn't need to ride with anyone. Since he was going to drive his own tank 

The Governor had readjusted his eye patch over his right eye and started the engine " Let's go" and took off in front

Within seconds. The group had started to take off and follow, the Governor. Leaving their old camp behind


	31. Back on the Road

Throughout, the day. The group had been traveling along the road. Passing more train tracks with Terminus signs as they go along. The Governor was prepared to not take any chances with Terminus. His mindset was to wipe out everyone and have his group move in

" Brian" Dawn tilted her head to, the Governor

The Governor shot a quick glance at Dawn " Yeah" he looks back at the road

" Do you think that Terminus will be safe. For all of us?' Dawn asked. She thought a lot about what would happen after they make the residents leave. She didn't doubt, the Governor but wondered about Terminus itself. Is it a sanctuary?

The Governor nodded " Why wouldn't it be. Long it has walls to keep unwanted guests out. We need Terminus"

" Did you mean what you said?" Dawn looked at the Governor " About the possibility of starting a family?" she covered her mouth to cough 

The Governor looked back at Dawn. After taking a left turn " I meant every word. You having second thoughts?"

'" No. I want a family. It's just" Dawn paused. She did wonder about what would happen. If they ever did have a child. In the world such as this

The Governor at the mirrors on the side of the cars. To check that the others haven't fallen behind

" It's just that. What will happen to our child and what will he or she will become?" Dawn looked back out at the window

The Governor took a deep breath " Our child will be alive. Because we are here and know exactly how this world works. I'm going to keep our child alive and I'm going to keep you alive" he gave Dawn a reassuring look

Dawn didn't look at, the Governor but she did smile. Hearing those words did bring comfort and assured her that things will be ok. Ever since she had met the Governor. Dawn had lost most of her cold attitude towards others had melted away

However, Dawn still had no tolerance for Walker and human threats and will do what it takes to survive. Still, the person who she used to be. Started to shine through more

 

Tim and Alisha. Who were in the car behind, the Governor. Started talking about the upcoming plan to invade Terminus and take it by force. 

" I still don't understand why we need to take what another group has. Can't we just live together?" Alisha shakes her head. She wasn't too sure if these people at Terminus were bad

Tim shrugs as he keeps his eyes on the road. Following, the Governor's car " I don't know but it's like what Brian said. These people aren't who they say they are

" What if Brian is wrong?" Alisha pulled out a water bottle in one of the bags "I'm not doubting the fact. That we need to find a safe place to live and I don't doubt that Brian's intentions but what if we get it wrong and these are good people? We forced them out of their home for nothing or if came to it. Kill them"

Tim smirked and was slightly amused " With all due respect babe. No one is a good person anymore. We all have to do whatever it takes to live" he looks at Alisha " Brian has been out here and has more experience than any of us"

" How did you and Dawn meet him?" Alisha asked. Opening her bottle

Tim sighed " He was brought into our old camp. Back in Atlanta. Dawn was running things but not the way it should be. Brian noticed. He convinced Dawn to change and she did and they both became leaders"

"Sounds like he came just the right time before shit hit the fan" Alisha replied

Tim nods " Oh yeah. Should have seen him. Beat this officer and strangling him to death. His name was Gorman and he was a real prick. Then myself, Brian and Dawn. Went up against, O'Donnell and his buddies. A battle that resulted in us leaving that camp for good"

" Wow!" Alisha blinked as she listened to Tim's story " Sounds intense. Least we have Brian on our side"

Tim smiles at Alisha I know right. Lucky us

 

After a couple hours of driving. The Governor had spotted a small warehouse shed on a railroad platform. He holds out his hand from the window and gives the signal for Tim to stop. He wouldn't have to worry about Mitch with his tank. Since there was space between him and Tim to stop

The Governor heads out of the car with Dawn. Tim and Alisha would do the same as they waited for Mitch 

Mitch slows his tank down until it comes to a complete stop. Noticing that both Tim and the Governor have stopped their cars and were standing around. He opens up the hatch door 

" What happened. Why have we stopped?" Mitch asked as he looked around the area that they were in for answers

The Governor pointed to the small warehouse. Looking up at Mitch from the tank " We are staying in there for the night. Continue with the journey in the morning"

" Well it's better than nothing" Mitch quickly looked over at the warehouse and gave a slight nod. He climbs down from the tank to join the others

The Governor heads over to the warehouse but stopped as he saw a dead and badly beaten body of a man with an arrow sticking out of it's left eye. Judging by the looks of the body. This could only have happened a week or so ago .He looked over at the roads and the trees

Dawn noticed the Governor had started to look over at the trees " Brian. What..." her attention immediately falls on the dead body on the ground " My God"

Alisha, Tim, and Mitch all look at the body. Seeing the state it was in. It was clear that this person had run into a dangerous group and it didn't end well for him

" Keep watch for anything suspicious. You see anything. Hollar and we move on" The Governor headed straight over to the metal side door

Everyone nodded and spread out a little. Taking out, their weapons and keeping a close watch on their surroundings. The Governor banged on the door. So he would know how many Walkers that he and the others would have to kill from the inside.

Silence

The Governor bangs on the door again. This, time a little loudly to be sure

Silence

" No biters. We will be safe and if anything comes our way in the night. We will fight our way out" The Governor opens the side door. Revealing nothing but only a few cars laying around

Mitch heads over to the door and smiled " Nothing we can't handle" he says while entering 

Dawn, Alisha, and Dawn entered after Mitch. The Governor slides the door to close themselves in the warehouse. Seeing the cars. Small rays of the sunset could be seen through the small windows

" Which one do you want to sleep in?" Tim looked at Alisha

Alisha looked around and immediately pointed to the pickup truck down " That one"

" Alrighty then" Tim and Alisha both headed over to the pickup truck 

Mitch, walks over to, the Governor " Can I speak to you privately for a minute?"

The Governor nodded as he walked to a corner of the warehouse with Mitch. They began discussing both the false attack on Terminus with the tank. To make the residents leave and the other was to actually attack and slaughter everyone inside 

Throughout the night. The group was safe and didn't encounter any Walkers or humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering. The warehouse that the group is staying in. Is the same one that Daryl and Joe had stayed in. The body is also the former member of Joe's group - Len


	32. Rude Awakening

It was early next morning. The group were already awake and packed up their belongings. The Governor thought it would be best to leave as soon as the sun started to rise. The Governor opens the side door

" How far do you think this place is?" Mitch asked The Governor as he stood by the doorway

The Governor shrugs " Not sure but judging by the amount of signs that we past and how far we have come. Shouldn't be too far" he took one look at Mitch before walking off to his car

" Anything you say" Mitch muttered to himself. Heading over to his tank. Climbing up and entering it

Dawn, Alisha, and Tim all went into their cars. One by one. They drove off down the road and continued towards their destination 

Mitch had followed close behind with his tank and thought about all the events that had lead to this moment. Especially his association with the Governor. Ever since he made him the new leader after having a gun pointed at him. Mitch had become, the Governor's right-hand man and wanted to show his loyalty to him 

There were times that Mitch still had some form of resentment towards the Governor for killing Pete. Not to the extent of going against him. Since much to his shock. The Governor had the same views on the world in terms of survival

Dawn sighs contently " What do you think Terminus will be like?"

" I'm not sure. The place could be anything but as long as it's secured. It doesn't worry me" The Governor smiled at Dawn

Dawn smiles back " As they say. Great minds think alike. Hopefully, it's a place where we can stay forever or at least till all of this stops" referring to the world in which they live in and what it takes to survive. She looked out at the front window 

" If not. Well at least we have each other and prepared to defend our new home" The Governor replied

Dawn nodded in agreement " That's true" she turned to look at, the Governor " You know what?"

" What?" The Governor glanced at Dawn

Dawn smiled " Despite all the things that we have done in the past. In terms of survival and keeping things together" she rolls her eyes " Lord knows I was terrible until you came along. We're still good people"

The Governor thought about what Dawn said. About being good people. He wanted to believe that for himself but knowing all the things he had done. The things he's keeping from Dawn. The Governor could and would not accept it

" You may have run things differently at Grady but give yourself some credit. You kept people alive and Grady going" The Governor told Dawn 

Dawn nods " I guess"

 

While following the Governor's car. Tim had thoughts about the Governor's plan for Terminus. He had no doubts but couldn't help but feel a little nervous

Alisha had noticed the tension in Tim " Something wrong?"

" I'm just worried is all about what we are going to do. When we arrive at Terminus" Tim replied but didn't look at Alisha

Alisha smirked at Tim" Wow. I never thought that you would actually start to doubt, Brian"

" It's not that" Tim shook his head " I'm just nervous because what we are going to do. Is a hell of a lot bigger than what I went through back in Atlanta"

Alisha nodded " Couldn't agree more" she drinks a little bit of water from her bottle " I've never done anything like this before. I was mostly with Martinez but before he took me in. I was on my own. Just trying to survive and.." she starts to trail off

" And?" Tim looked back at Alisha while keeping up with, the Governor 

Alisha sighs deeply " I have no problem with killing people that threaten me but it shouldn't always be like that" her voice became flat

" Don't worry babe" Tim patted Alisha's hand while driving with one hand " Brian is going to use Mitch's tank to scare and force the residents to leave but if they don't. Then at least we tried to give them, a chance before killing them

Alisha half smiled and nodded " Yeah. You're right"

 

Throughout the morning. The group drove around. They had to stop along the way to find gas but continued onwards after. In the distance. Black smoke could be seen in the distance as the group had got closer and closer and closer

Seeing the black smoke had made, the Governor concerned

Dawn watched the black smoke " Whatever caused that smoke. Seems to be in the same place that we are heading to"

The Governor had a terrible thought that the smoke might be coming from Terminus. Just like it did when he went to investigate the prison. He hopes that isn't the same case

Few minutes later. The Governor stopped the car and both he and Dawn were stunned and shocked. For what they saw in front of them. Is fire coming from the building that had confirmed the Governor's worst fear. Like the prison, Terminus is now in ruins


	33. A Familiar Face

Fire, death, and destruction are what's left of Terminus. Small groups of Walkers were roaming around the compound. Away from where the Governor and his group were. Seeing Terminus brought back flashes of the prison. 

The Governor unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Seeing the words TERMINUS. Written across the building with smoke and fire surrounding it. Made, the Governor, angry and confused. Again his plans and hopes were gone. 

Dawn watched the Governor from her seat and seeing the devastation and chaos that had befallen Terminus. Had clearly bothered him. Like him. Dawn was also devastated but nowhere near what the Governor could be feeling at this moment in time

The Governor drops to his knees. Sighing deeply and looking at the ground. Why? Why was this happening to him? Again. It was bad enough that the prison was gone but now Terminus itself. It's not fair. All he wanted was to live in a stable camp and something to call home

Dawn quickly unbuckles her seatbelt. After, seeing, the Governor, dropping to his knees. She gets out of the car and walks over to him. She was now worried. She had never seen him look so defeated and lost

The Governor didn't even notice that Dawn was standing beside him. He was lost in train of thought. It feels like that every time he tries to do something good. It blows up in his face. It was as if the world didn't want him to have what Rick and his group had.

" Brian" Dawn's soft voice echoed in the Governor's ears

The Governor didn't respond

"Brian" Dawn raised her voice. Slowly placing her hand on his shoulder

The Governor slowly looked up at Dawn

" Are you alright?" Dawn asked but knowing what she said was stupid. She shakes her head " I'm sorry. It was stupid question"

The Governor took a deep breath " No. It's not stupid. It's..." he paused. This was not supposed to happen. If he couldn't have had the prison then he should have got Terminus and he wasn't allowed that. The Governor looked away

" I'm sorry" Dawn could see the pain and frustrated within, the Governor. She knew full well that he wanted what was best for her and their friends

The Governor glared at Terminus and the Walkers roaming around. He didn't know what happened but felt it might have been the same thing that had caused the downfall of the prison. God help anyone that dares to cross the Governor now 

" Come here. You look like you need a hug" Dawn half smiled and started to pull the Governor up to his feet

The Governor didn't fight off Dawn and simply got up on his own two feet. He felt her arms being wrapped around his waist and back. The Governor returned her hug and wraps his arms around her " I'm sorry" he whispered

" It's not your fault" Dawn whispered back 

 

Alisha and Tim were both in complete shock. They didn't even need to know if it was Terminus or not. Since they had their eyes on Dawn and the Governor hugging each other. It practically said it all right there. They had parked just a few meters away from the Governor

Tim rolls his eyes and sits back " Great. Just great"

" I wonder what happened?" Alisha looked at the fires and smoke in the distance

Tim shrugs " I don't l know but whatever happened. Obviously, shit had hit the fan and we can't stay here"

" Look at Brian and Dawn" Alisha observed " From the looks of things. It hit them pretty hard" she looks at Tim

Tim nodded " Yeah"

 

Mitch opened the hatch door and saw Terminus burning in the distance " What the fuck?" he muttered

The Governor and Dawn held each other for a few more seconds before breaking it off

Mitch glances at them " What the fuck happened?"

" I was hoping you could tell us" Dawn glanced over at Mitch on top of his tank " You're on the tank and have a better view than we do" she added

Mitch shakes his head. He took another look at Terminus but couldn't make out what caused the explosion. Since the building in front was huge " I don't know. All I can see apart from the biters is bodies"

The Governor was extremely frustrated that his plans had failed due to mysterious circumstances. He was finding it very difficult to remain calm. He took a deep breath 

" It doesn't matter" The Governor called out. He headed back in the car " Will find something else" he said before slamming the door shut

Dawn looked up at Mitch briefly before entering back in the car

With, Terminus in ruins. The group had turned around and left Terminus and headed down a different path. They all were disappointed that Terminus was gone. Like, the Governor. They wanted the same thing he wanted but finding a safe place. Only seemed like pipe dream

The group had just driven around throughout the day. Trying to find a warehouse or a farm to spend the night in but found nothing. they were forced to camp out alongside the road. Which gave them a clear path to head into the woods. If they needed to

Alisha and the Governor both volunteered to be on guard and watch for any potential Walkers and humans that could be possibly roaming in the area. Mitch, Dawn and were sitting around a campfire that Tim had started

" Never picked a dork like you to be a survivalist" Mitch smirked at Tim

Tim smiled at Mitch " Learned it in the scouts. That and my dad teaching me. Whenever we went camping" he opened his bag to get something to eat

" Shit man. You've been holding out on us. All this time" Mitch shook his head at Tim

Tim looked over at Mitch while grabbing out a bag of chips " You know what they say. Looks can be deceiving" 

" Ain't that the truth" Mitch remarked and mostly thought that about, the Governor 

Dawn would often look at, the Governor from time to time. As he patrols the area. She was still worried about, the Governor and what he must be thinking 

Tim caught, Dawn looking at the Governor " He's alright you know" he opened up his bag of chips and started eating

Dawn didn't look at Tim and kept watching the Governor walk around " Sometimes I wish he would tell me what he's going through" she sighs

" Brian isn't the type to share his feelings" Mitch smirked. Taking his hat off his head " A real man doesn't get in touch with his feminine side. Always what my daddy used to say"

Dawn shook her head " Well your father was wrong. There's nothing wrong with sharing some of your feelings. Not good to keep it bottled up" she glanced at Mitch before turning her attention back to the Governor 

" Try telling that to my father when he was alive" Mitch replied.

The Governor had kept his distance from Alisha and moved slightly down the road. This was two setbacks he has suffered and he needed to be alone. So he can start planning his next move. 

There was no way. That, the Governor was going to give up. Not now. Especially how far he has come since the downfall of Woodbury

Alisha started to walk back up to the campsite. She stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. Not far from where she was. Alisha had raised her gun and started to move over to the bushes. As she did, the rustling got bigger and bigger

Thinking that it was a Walker. Alisha stopped and aimed her gun with her finger on the trigger at the bushes. 

A figure pushes past the bushes and seeings a gun pointing at her

What. Alisha sees isn't a Walker at all. It was a woman. Wearing exactly the same police uniform that Dawn was always wearing. Alisha glances down and reads the name badge - Officer Amanda Shepherd


	34. Distressing News

Amanda Shepherd held up her arms and looking at Alisha " Wait. Don't shoot. I'm not" she glances over at the campfire and sees Dawn. Wondering why she was here and not at Grady. Shepherd also wondered about, the Governor 

" You know Dawn?" Alisha asked. Noticing the contact from Shepherd

Shepherd nodded. Turning her attention back to Alisha " Yes and Brian. If he is here? Look Go and ask them yourself. I'm telling the truth" she took a deep breath 

" Hey Dawn" Alisha called out to Dawn while still pointing her gun at Shepherd

Dawn tilted her head towards Alisha but immediately sees Shepherd standing in front of her " Amanda?" she couldn't believe her eyes

Mitch and Tim looked at Shepherd and Dawn

" Guess you were telling the truth" Alisha lowered her gun and takes a step back

Shepherd half smiled at Alisha " You did the right thing" she started to approach Dawn

Dawn stood up " What are you doing here?" she looked past Shepherd to see where Noah and Ted were

" I could say the same thing about you" Shepherd gave Dawn a quick hug. Glad to be back with her friend again she looking at Dawn " Where's Brian?"

Dawn smiled " He's here" she turned around and sees, the Governor heading to the campsite " Hey Brian. Guess who showed up

The Governor saw both Dawn and Shepherd. He was relieved that Amanda was still alive. The Governor actually had doubts. Since it's been a few months since he saw Shepherd leave Grady Memorial with both Ted and Noah. The Governor makes his way over to them

Alisha joined Tim and Mitch by the campfire and watched Dawn, Shepherd and the Governor interact with each other From a distance

" Good to see you again, Brian" Shepherd smiled

The Governor nodded " Same with you. What happened to you, Noah and Ted?" he asked

" They are dead. Noah and Ted" Shepherd paused and looked away. She tried to shake off those visions of them getting killed

The Governor and Dawn looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Shepherd

" After me and Ted had finally reached Richmond" Shepherd looked back at the Governor and Dawn " It was a nice little setup. Great community. I and Ted had decided to stay for a few days" she took a deep breath

The Governor placed his hands on his hips " Amanda. It's ok. You can tell us" from just observing Shepherd. It was clear that whatever happened had clearly affected her. 

" On the day that I was about to leave. This group just appeared out of nowhere. Hoping over fences and started to kill everyone in the community" Tears started to form around Shepherd's eyes. 

Shepherd turned around and moved away from Dawn and the Governor a little. Having her back to them as she wipes away the tears

The Governor took a step forward. Looking at Shepherd,intently " How many were there in this group?"

" I...I don't know" Shepherd stuttered and shrugs. She turned around to face, the Governor

The Governor titled his head slightly " Think" he pressed

Dawn looked at the Governor " I don't think we should push her" she wanted to know but it was clearly upsetting Amanda. Which is something she didn't want

The Governor shook his head " No we need to know" he shot a look at Dawn " What if this group. Starts to head our way and then what?" shrugs his shoulders

Dawn glared at the Governor. Not appreciating his tone of voice " You don't have to be a dick . I'm just saying that we can ask her later. When she feels comfortable" she walks back to the campfire 

" No it's ok" Shepherd looked the Governor " I don't know how many to be exact but there were a lot and I noticed that they had a marking on their foreheads"

The Governor blinked " A marking?" she was confused

" Yeah. They had the letter W. Some had the W carved into their foreheads. The others from the looks had drawn it" Shepherd replied 

The Governor was already starting to think of ideas that could be used. In case if this group had ever decided to head into Georgia. He didn't mean to overstep his mark or offend Dawn. He just had to know so he would be prepared and wouldn't lose Dawn or his group to these murderers

 

Mitch looked at Dawn as she sat back down where she sat before " Someone's looking cranky" he smirked

Dawn ignored Mitch

" Man shut up" Tim shook his head at Mitch

Mitch shrugs " What? I didn't mean any offense. Was trying to make a joke" he rolls his eyes

" What did Amanda say?" Tim ignored Mitch and looked at Dawn

Dawn didn't look at Tim and instead just stared into the fire " Noah and Ted are dead. Said some group had destroyed the camp that she was in"

" Damn. That sucks" Tim shakes his head

Dawn was upset and saddened that Ted and Noah died. Especially Noah.Dawn may have bossed him around and had been a total bitch. Before, the Governor had arrived. She thought that Noah was a good kid and they did get on well on rare occasions 

 

" The only reason that I survived and got out. Is because I hid under two dead bodies and when the close was clear. I got in my car and got the hell out of there. However about a week ago. I ran out of gas and went on foot till I found another vehicle" Shepherd added

The Governor nodded and took everything into a count " Well you're safe now" he looked at Shepherd and titled his head towards the others at the campfire " Come and meet the others

" I'd love to" Shepherd smiled and followed, the Governor to the campfire

Once, the Governor and Shepherd arrived. He started introducing her to Mitch and Alisha. There was no need to introduce Tim. Since they had already knew each other. Tim had filled Shepherd in on the events that had happened to him, Dawn and the Governor back in Atlanta


	35. Knock Knock

When next early morning came. The group had piled their supplies back into their cars and in Mitch's case. His tank and once again started to drive off down the road. They had no destination this time. Terminus was gone and were heading down into the unknown

They had eventually left the state of Georgia. In hope of having better options to choose from 

Silence had filled the Governor's car. Neither, Dawn or the Governor had said a word to each other. Since their brief spat, last night when talking with Shepherd about what happened to her. 

The Governor glanced at Dawn while driving. He hated the silence and thought it was time to clear the air . He knew he was in the wrong " I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just....concerned"

" I know" Dawn replied and met, the Governor's gaze " I know you just wanted to make sure. So that if by chance, we run into this group. You wanted us to be prepared for what may come next" she rolled down the window in the car for fresh air to enter

The Governor nodded " I should have said it in a nicer way. It's just I've dealt with groups and during those encounters. I lost people that I cared about and I don't want to lose you or our friends"

" I understand. Just part of being a good leader" Dawn smiled and patted the Governor's lap. Letting him know that they are now cool with each other

The Governor smiled and turned his attention back to the road. Glad to have made things right with Dawn. He didn't know where they were going to go but still had faith. That they would find something 

" Wish that Noah and Ted were with us," Dawn remarked

The Governor looked at the engine tank and noticed that it just hit the halfway meter " Me too but not all is lost. We still have Amanda"

" That is true" Dawn nodded in agreement

Amanda had decided to go in Tim's car with Alisha and sat in the backseat. She didn't want to go with Mitch in his tank. Thinking that he was a bit or a moron

" Tim. How long have you and Alisha have hooked up?" Shepherd smiled and leans forward in her seat

Alisha turned slightly in her seat to face Shepherd " Couple of months. Met him when me, Mitch, his brother and our leader at the time. Martinez had saved him from a group of biters and pulled both Dawn and Brian out of a pit

" So I've heard but Tim here" Shepherd nudged Tim's elbow " Failed to mention that you and he had hooked up"

Tim chuckled " Well I was gonna get around to that but it was late and I wanted to get some sleep" he smiled at Shepherd

" Yeah yeah" Shepherd smiled

Alisha tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked at Shepherd " How bout you, Amanda? How long have you known Tim?" she wasn't jealous or anything like that. Just curious

" Since before the outbreak," Shepherd nodded. Agreeing with her statement as she sat back in her seat " Both of us were rookies at the time and our superiors were both Dawn of course and O'Donnell"

Alisha nodded " I heard a lot about O'Donnell from Tim and Dawn" she turned back to face the front

" That guy was a fucking asshole. Always acted like he had something stuck up his ass. Him and Dawn were friends before the outbreak but that slowly faded months after this started" Shepherd remarked 

Tim looked at Shepherd through the rearview mirror " Remember the time. During our training that he made both of us repeat that obstacle course. Just because we were chatting"

" Ugh don't remind me. We practically did nothing wrong" Shepherd shook her head

Throughout day.The group had stopped a few times to gather more supplies they could find and gas. Once they found what they could. They continued on driving

It wasn't long after that they entered into a suburban street. With many houses passing by. They picked the nearest two story house and parked their cars. Once they had cleared out all Walkers. They locked and barricaded themselves in for the night

What the group didn't suspect was that they were now being followed by two men from a distance. They started following them. When they saw the group. Searching for supplies in a nearby town and making observations of how they interacted with each other

Seeing what they liked but wanting to be absolutely sure. The two men had followed, the Governor's group. All the way to the two story house and camped outside nearby. They decided to not make themselves known. At least not yet

The Governor and Dawn had decided to be alone together in a room upstairs. Tim and Alisha had picked the second bedroom upstairs. While Shepherd had beat Mitch to the spare bedroom. Forcing, Mitch to sleep out in the lounge

" It's ok. You know" Dawn moved closer to, the Governor as they laid in bed. With clothes on

The Governor blinked " What do you mean?" giving an odd look to Dawn

" I mean. It's ok to feel uncertain on where we will end up" Dawn replied. She knew how hard, the Governor was working to try and find them a safe place to live in

The Governor shook his head " Well it's not with me but I do believe that our chances are much better now. Then they were back in Georgia" he smiled " Hell I don't care if the only place available is factory. I'll get us there"

" It doesn't matter what it is. As long as we have each other" Dawn leaned in for a kiss

The Governor gladly kisses Dawn on the lips " You have a lot of faith in me. Don't you?" he smiled

" How can I not? You got us this far" Dawn replied

The Governor nodded in agreement and smirked at Dawn " Well that is true and if it wasn't for me. You probably wouldn't be here"

" Look who's getting cocky" Dawn smirked and giggled 

The Governor smirked" Can you blame me?" he runs his hand through Dawn's hair. Which was no longer tied in a bun

" Not really and it is true" Dawn replied and looked into the Governor's eye. Giving him that look of total love and devotion

The Governor had the same look that Dawn had. He was glad to have met her and she was the sole reason that brought some of his humanity back and was the sole reason for keeping himself alive

" I love you" Dawn told him

The Governor smiled " And I love you. I always will"

Dawn and the Governor started to kiss each other passionately. Pressing their bodies against one another and had made sweet love throughout the night

During the next morning. The Governor and his group. Who were still sleeping in their beds. Suddenly awoke when they heard someone knocking on the front door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Aaron :)


	36. Stranger Danger

Dawn immediately sat up on the bed, once, she heard the knock " What the hell is that" she tilted her head towards the Governor. Who was now standing by the window

The Governor raised the curtain a little and sees a man knocking on the front door. He quickly walks over to the bed and grabs his gun. Which he left at the bedside table

Dawn starts to get worried " Brian, what's going on?" she looked at him and waited for his answer

The Governor puts his shirt on " Get dressed. We have company"

Meanwhile downstairs. Mitch, removed the bookshelf from the front door. Opening it, he points his gun at the man and drags him inside. Shutting the door as he does. Before the man had a chance to speak. Mitch pins him to the wall and placed his gun on the man's forehead

" Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Mitch looks at the man coldly

The man blinked. He was a little startled but remained calm " Aaron" he replied " I want to speak to the man in charge"

Alisha, Tim, Dawn and The Governor all emerged from their rooms. Looking down at Mitch and Aaron from the top of the stairs

The Governor started to slowly descended the stairs and stared at Aaron. He didn't know what this person wanted or if he could be trusted " What do you want?" eyeing the stranger

Aaron sees the Governor's eyepatch and tries to make a joke. In hopes to lighten the mood a little " You know. With that eye patch. You look like a pirate" he smiled but then saw that, the Governor wasn't amused

" Just answer the question. What do you want from us?" Mitch pressed his gun to Aaron's forehead

The Governor looked at Aaron to Mitch " Take him into the living room. We can talk there"

" You got it" Mitch lowered his gun. He grabs Aaron and drags him into the living room. Which was on the opposite end from where they were 

Once in. Mitch let's go of Aaron and sits him down on the couch. The Governor enters and sits in the chair opposite from the couch 

" What about his backpack?" Mitch remarked. Looking at, the Governor " Should I take that and see what he's got?"

The Governor kept his focus on Aaron and gave a slight nod to Mitch

" Come on. Hand it over, Frodo" Mitch held out his hand

Aaron, nods, taking the backpack off and handing it over to Mitch. Who sat on the other end of the couch and began rifling through Aaron's bag

The Governor took a deep breath " I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?" sitting upright in his seat

Aaron looked at the Governor " I totally understand why you are doing this" he tilts his to the rest of the group. That had now stood by the stairs " Stranger danger but you can trust" he looks at the Governor

The Governor frowned when Aaron didn't answer his question " And why should we?" 

" Hang on. What's this?" Mitch pulled out a brown paper bag. That had contained several photos inside

Aaron tilted his head over at Mitch " Those are photos of my camp. It's where I want to bring you and everyone else"

" Black and white?" Mitch took out the photos and began looking through them

Aaron nodded " Yeah" although he believed that he could handle this. However, he started to have some doubts if he had made the right call or not. Since he was a little intimidated by, the Governor.

The Governor eyed Aaron " Why?" when he heard that Aaron wanted to bring him and the others to his camp. He was curious but also kept his guard up. There was no way in telling if he could trust Aaron yet

Aaron looked back at the Governor and gulps " Because I and my friend believe that you are good people that could benefit with joining our community"

Alarm bells started running through, the Governor's ears. He shot up from his seat and moved over to the windows. Looking for Aaron's friend and for potential others

" You've been watching us?" Mitch glares at Aaron

The Governor turned to Shepherd,Dawn,Tim and Alisha " Check all the windows and exits. We don't know how many there are and they could be planning for an ambush. We need to be prepared and for an exit. If there are too many"

Alisha, Tim, Dawn and Shepherd nodded. They spread out around the house and begin checking for any sign of others that could be watching from the distance.

Aaron shook his head at the Governor " There is no plan for an attack. I swear. It's just me and my friend. I swear" 

" If you haven't started pissing your pants. Your gonna be soon, Frodo" Mitch kept his gun pointed at Aaron. Just in case if he had tried to do anything

The Governor moved away from the window and glared at Aaron " How many others are there. Tell me" his protective instincts started to take over

Aaron blinked and tried his best to remain calm, cool and collective " If I wanted to attack you. I would have already done it"

The Governor shook his head " No. You and your people could be planning for an attack. Kill us and take our supplies. It happened to my daughter and I'm not gonna let it happen again" he growled

Aaron was startled by the Governor. It was clear to him that no only was he protective but went through some pretty terrible ordeals. Especially when he had heard, the Governor mentioning his daughter. Being involved. 

The Governor walked back to his seat and sat down. Facing, Aaron " Where is this camp and why do you want us? Hell" he shrugs " Maybe your lying and this camp doesn't exist. Maybe.." he paused and thought about the group that Amanda had mentioned from the night before

" No, he's right. There is a camp" Mitch looked through the photos. Seeing large walls, houses and people smiling. He handed the photos over for, the Governor to see

The Governor grabs the photos and begins looking through them. He still wasn't sure if Aaron was telling the truth or not but seeing the people and homes in the photos. Almost reminded him of Woodbury 

Aaron took a deep breath " My group wants to bring in people that have been out here as long as you have. To help our community to grow and to adapt. I can show you the group me and my friend..well boyfriend, Eric can" 

" I knew it" Mitch smirked at Aaron " You're a fucking pansy" he chuckled 

Aaron ignored Mitch and gave, the Governor a look. Which made him stop looking at the photos and look straight at him " We can show you our camp. If we leave. We could make it there by lunch

The Governor observed the look on Aaron's face and started to wonder that maybe. Just maybe that Aaron is telling the truth and this camp or community is actually legit. 

Amanda Shepherd entered back in the living room " We haven't anything yet or any indication that there maybe more than just what he said" she pointed her head at, Aaron before looking at, the Governor 

" It's your call, Brian. Do we kill him or take him at his word?" Mitch asked

There was something about Aaron that wanted, the Governor to give him a chance. The only thing he wants is for him and his group to live in a safe place but isn't going to just initially believe anyone that says they have a camp. The Governor knew better

All eyes were looking at, the Governor 

The Governor stood up and turned to face Shepherd " Tell, Dawn to meet me upstairs. I need to think this over. In the meantime, keep an eye out for anything suspicious" he then looked a Mitch " Keep watch on Aaron"

Shepherd nodded and walked off to find Dawn

" You got it" Mitch looked at the Governor and watches him leave the living room and walking up the stairs


	37. Trust Me

As soon as Dawn was told to go and talk with the Governor up in their room. She wasted no time in heading there. Dawn felt that it would be about Aaron and whether or not. If they should trust him or not. She was happy and also surprised that the Governor wanted to speak to her about it

Dawn, reaches the top of the stairs. Turns to her left to see the Governor sitting on the edge of the bed in their room. She heads into the room and closes the door

" What are your opinions on Aaron?" The Governor looked up at Dawn

Dawn didn't answer at first and thought about the question. While it is a risk to trust someone that they don't know. Who says he wants to bring her and the others to his group. She's not sure of him yet " What do you think?"

" A part of me believes that he is telling the truth and the other doesn't" The Governor replied

Dawn nodded " It is a risk. He could lead us into a trap" she remarked

" It seems too good to be true. That here is a man that is offering to bring us into his group" The Governor got off the bed. Shaking his head 

Dawn looked at the Governor "What do you suggest? Should we kill him and continue to find our own place or should we take his word for it? And thank you by the way. For including me" she smiled at him

" You're welcome and he showed me and Mitch photos of his group, They have walls, houses and people" The Governor replied

Dawn could tell that the Governor still wasn't convinced and he was thinking of dealing with Aaron in a different way " But"

" I think we should kill him. Find his people and kill them. Shouldn't take chances" The Governor placed his hands on hips. Looking at Dawn

Dawn had the same thoughts but there was a part of her that wanted to believe Aaron and because of this. She gives the Governor a look of uncertainty and disagrees with the Governor's idea

" You don't agree?" The Governor asked her 

Dawn moved over to the bed and sat down. She sighs and looks up at the Governor " No that's not what I meant. I know that he could be a danger and yet what if he isn't. What if, Aaron is telling the truth. We won't have to keep looking no more"

" You don't think I can keep us safe?" The Governor felt a little offended

Dawn shook her head at the Governor" No it's not that. I never doubt you. You have done so much for me and the others. More that I ever could on my own" she didn't mean to make him feel bad

" But?" The Governor felt there was more to what Dawn was saying

Dawn sighed " There are good people in this world. There has to be. Back in Atlanta. At the hospital. I wasn't sure about you" she looked at the Governor intently " Wasn't sure if I could trust you. There was something about you that made you different to the others at Grady " she smiled in disbelief " And yet I still thought you were weak but as I got to know you. I could see I was wrong and I'm glad"

The Governor thought a lot about what Dawn had to say. She did make valid points and was slightly amused that Dawn thought he was weak. The Governor wasn't upset or angry. Just amused. It had been a long time since he was called weak and the last time we called weak. Was by his brother during the first few months of the outbreak

" I understand" The Governor smiled. Sitting down beside Dawn on the bed

Dawn smiled " You do?" she gently holds his hand

" I don't like it but yeah" The Governor nodded as he wrapped his hand around Dawn's " If I get the idea that things aren't right. Just even a smell..."

Dawn gave the Governor a quick kiss on his lips before he could finish speaking " Then we get the hell out of there" she finished speaking for him. Pleased that he decided to give Aaron a chance. Dawn hoped she wouldn't be wrong about him

" Yeah. I just hate putting our fate into the unknown and if anything happened to you. I could never forgive myself" The Governor looked at Dawn with concern. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her

Dawn smiled and gently squeezed the Governor's hand " Trust me"

" I do" The Governor replied " You've changed me, Dawn. Brought back who I used to be and I'm grateful for that" he gently squeezed her hand back

Tim. who listened to the entire conversation from on the other end of the door. Quickly left and headed down the stairs and headed into the living room. Which caught, Alisha, Mitch, Shepherd and Aaron's attention " We're going"


	38. Meeting Eric

Once, the Governor had decided that his group will head to Alexandria with Aaron. Everyone immediately packed their bags and headed into their vehicles. The Governor made sure that Aaron went with him and Dawn. Just in case if he tried anything

" How many of you are there in this camp?" The Governor asked. Walking Aaron to his car with Dawn

Aaron thought for a moment. Counting all the names " At least fifty-five" he looked at the Governor " We had new residents. Joining Alexandra last week"

" I see" The Governor replied

Aaron opened the back door but before he could head in. The Governor shuts the door. Causing, Aaron to back away a little

" Where is your friend. Take us to him and then we can really trust you" The Governor gave Aaron a stern look. His hand still resting on the door

Aaron nodded " Sure. He's not far from where we are and will be pleased"

" For your sake. I hope so" The Governor removed his hand and hopped in the driver's seat

Dawn half smiled at Aaron " Don't mind him. He's just looking out for all of us" she said before entering the passenger's seat

Aaron nodded and got in the back seat. Buckling himself in. he understood why the Governor would act this way. It wasn't too long ago that he encountered Rick and his people. Bringing them into Alexandria. So, he was used to this treatment

One by one. The group all drove away from the house. Following, the Governor's car out in front. Heading into the direction from where Aaron was leading them. Everyone had hope that what Aaron told them about his camp was. They all wanted to live in a place that was safe and not staying for a night or a week before heading off again

Dawn tilted her head to Aaron in the backseat "So Aaron. Tell us about Alexandria"

" You said it was a community?" The Governor added

Aaron nods " Yes. We have men, women, and children. We haven't had any bad luck happen to us yet and our camp is safe. Thanks to the walls that were built" looking at both Dawn and the Governor

Dawn smiled. She looked at the Governor then back at Aaron " Brian here used to have his own community" she saw the look that the Governor was giving her. Dawn leaned forward and whispered in his ear " Don't worry. Even if he is lying. Aaron won't last long"

Aaron looked at the Governor's reflection from the rearview mirror with interest " Really? What happened to it? May I ask?" he thought for sure that he wouldn't get an answer

" It was destroyed" The Governor replied. Meeting, Aaron's gaze in the rearview mirror " Some bad people came in" that was all he was going to say. Even if he did trust Aaron. The Governor probably won't tell him the whole story

Aaron blinked " I'm sorry that happened. Bet it was a good community"

" The best" The Governor remarked as started to have visions of Woodbury under his rule again 

Dawn nodded. Turning back to face the front " From what, Brian told me. It was the best. Just a shame it still wasn't in one piece"

Aaron kept telling the Governor on where to turn 

 

Meanwhile in the car behind them. Alisha, Tim, and Shepherd. All had their concerns and theories. As to if Aaron is telling the truth or not

" I think he could be telling the truth. Wouldn't it be great if this place existed" Alisha rolled down her window. To let fresh air in

Tim shrugs his shoulders " I don't know. I mean it's good that we're checking this place out but you just never know. With people these days"

Shepherd nodded " I agree and you wouldn't be so sure of yourself. If you saw what I saw" shaking her head

" I know that he is a stranger and we don't know if Aaron can be trusted but he seems like one of the good guys. Hell, if he tried anything. Aaron would be dead in seconds. After all, he is in Brian's car" Alisha remarked. Nudging her head to the Governor's car in front

Shepherd laid back in her seat " That is true and Brian is a good leader"

Tim drove down to the right. Just as, the Governor's car did " He is a badass and Aaron would be an idiot. If he did try something. Him and his friend" he looked at both Alisha and Shepherd

" Yeah. See. Although we need to be on our guard. Till we know for sure" Alisha placed her hand on the edge of the window and rested her head on it

Shepherd poked her head at her window to get a glimpse of Mitch's tank. Driving behind them from a distance " What are your thoughts on Mitch?"

Tim smiled " Mitch is alright. Maybe an asshole but he's ok" 

" Yeah and I've noticed that both he and Brian have been close. They did talk privately a few times during our trip to Terminus" Alisha remarked

Shepherd sprung forward in her seat as far as her seatbelt would let her " You guys actually went to Terminus?" she remembered seeing the signs. When she had to travel on foot and did have thoughts about going there

Tim nodded " That was the first place that Brian had in mind for us but soon as we got there. The place went up in flames"

Shepherd raised an eyebrow " Oh. I was going to actually go there myself. Get a vehicle to head back to Atlanta but that's no longer needed"

Tim smiled at Shepherd from the rearview mirror " Totally"

 

Eric Raleigh is surrounded a group of Walkers by an RV and a car across from him. At least eleven Walkers were counted for. He tries to stand his ground and manages to kill the first two Walkers that were close to him with his knife. 

Eric tries to kill the next Walker in front of him but misses and starts to back up. Just as the group, moves in on him. Pinning, Eric to the back of the RV. One of the Walkers starts to grab his arm but Eric manages to shove the Walker away. However, it did no good for him. Since he had nine Walkers to get through

" Shit. What am I going to do?" Eric asked himself. Desperately trying to figure a way out

 

The Governor turns the corner. Slowing down his car. Which made Tim do the same. He immediately sees a group of Walkers surrounding Eric. He tilted his head slightly to Aaron " Is this your man?"

Aaron moved forward in his seat and is horrified to see Eric in trouble " Oh my God" he took a deep breath and looked at both Dawn and the Governor " We have to save him" he pleaded

The Governor and Dawn looked at each other. Deciding whether or not to help. Even though, the Governor was in charge. He would at times ask for Dawn's input and wanted to hear her opinions or what she had to say. 

Dawn gives him a nod. Telling, the Governor. That they should save Eric

" Alright," The Governor said decisively. Much to Aaron's relief

 

Eric pushes as few Walkers back. Who were all eager and hungry to bite into his flesh. He slams his knife into the head of the third Walker but unfortunately his knife gets stuck. Eric tries to pull his knife out but sees that the Walkers are about to close in on him

Just when he thought it was over. Multiple gunshots were fired at the Walkers. Which all caused them to drop to the ground. One by one. Seeing that, the Governor and Dawn had fired the shots at the Walkers

" You're Aaron's partner?" The Governor asked

Eric nodded at the Governor " I am and you are the new recruits"

" We are" The Governor replied

Eric looked past both Dawn and the Governor to find Aaron " Where is he?"

" He's in the car" The Governor and Dawn stepped away from the car. 

Aaron quickly got out of the car and ran over to Eric. They both embraced one another with a hug. Pleased that they were still alive and that they are bringing in more good people to Alexandria

" I hate to cut this short but how far is Alexandria? Aaron said if we left. Should be there by Lunch" The Governor looked at the couple

Eric glanced at the Governor and smiled "That is correct. Not far now"

" Great" Dawn smiled back


	39. Arrival

After driving around all morning. The group had finally arrived at Alexandria. Since the gates could be seen from the distance. The Governor started to have brief flashes of Woodbury. When he saw the walls and the gates of Alexandria. He couldn't believe that Aaron was right about this place

However, the Governor had quickly picked up that no one was guarding the gates and walls. That should always be the main priority for any group. Always have someone on guard for Walkers and humans

"Here we are" Aaron announced

The Governor parked his car by the gate. With, Tim, doing the same. They got out of their cars and walked over to the gates. The group waited for Mitch to stop and climb out of his tank

Eric tilted his head to Aaron " What's Deanna gonna say about that?" referring to Mitch's tank

" I don't know " Aaron shrugs and looks at Eric " Who knows but it might be handy"

Eric nodded and looked at the tank " Is that even going to fit in? Where are we going to put it? There's no room at the moment" he remarked

" Good point" Aaron looked at Eric " Will talk it over with Deanna"

Mitch walked over to the group and smirked " Damn. Now this is good protection and hey" he looks over at Dawn and the Governor " First, camp that didn't go up in flames on us" he joked

" Yeah. Third times the charm" Dawn half smiled

Mitch smirked " You said it" he looked back at the walls and seeing how long they are

Aaron moved over to the gate and banged on it lightly ":Nicholas. You there?" It's Aaron. We have new arrivals" he waits for a response

" Just a minute" Nicholas replied on the other end of the gate

Within seconds, Nicholas opens the gates of Alexandria. Observing, the Governor, Dawn and the rest of their group as they walked on in. His eyes that catch, Mitch's tank

Mitch smirked as he noticed Nicholas's reaction to his tank "Yep. She's a thing of beauty. Isn't she" he then walked past Nicholas. Since Mitch was the last person to enter and hears the gates close behind him

The group takes in the stunning sight of Alexandria. Seeing the beautiful houses, a church, courtyard and a small river

" This isn't Woodbury but it's pretty damn close" The Governor said quietly. It still bothered him that no one was actually on the walls and guarding but for now. He would leave it

Aaron turned around, facing the group and smiled " Now all of you will need to meet with our leader, Deanna. But first, I think we should start with you" he pointed straight at the Governor

The Governor nodded

Dawn was amazed of how great, Alexandria was and believed that this could very well be her new home. She smiled but soon as she smiled. 

The sooner it disappeared. From the corner of her eye. Dawn had caught someone leaving the house and meeting up with two people. She didn't care for the others but the man in the middle had caught her interest. Dawn decided to move over in the man's direction a little

" Dawn, where are you going?" The Governor watched Dawn but then his focus was also cut to the three people. He knew,exactly. Who the three people are

The Governor was shocked, beyond belief. It was as if he had seen the ghost of Christmas past. It had been months and months.Since he last saw them. The Governor thought back to the carnage at the prison. 

Neither did, The Governor or Dawn had expected to see, Rick Grimes again

It didn't take long for Rick and the people that were with him. Glenn and Michonne to spot, the Governor. They couldn't believe it. Their old enemy, who caused so much damaged to them back when they were at the prison. Had now appeared again. 

The last time they had encountered, the Governor. Was months ago when he and his Woodbury army. Attacked the prison but were forced to retreat. When they were ready for, the Governor's attack. That and discovering that, the Governor had killed his people for retreating and then just simply vanished

That was then and this is now. Only this time, the Governor was with a new group. Feelings of resentment and hatred still laid within, Rick and the others

Rick, kept his gaze on both Dawn and the Governor. While, Glenn and Michonne just stared at the Governor and also getting a look at the others

Aaron noticed the interaction between, the Governor, Dawn, Rick, Glenn and Michonne " Well I guess you people know Rick then"

No one else had uttered a word. It was as if time had stopped. Rick looked past his old enemy and looked at Dawn. Which gave a clear indication that he knew her

The Governor looked past Rick and glared at Michonne. It may have been months and the fact that he wasn't out for revenge anymore. However, he still hated her for what he did to him and for killing Penny. Which the Governor wanted to do. When he was ready

Now that, the Governor and Dawn have arrived at Alexandria. With their group and come face to face with Rick and some of his friends. 

The only question remains is.... What are they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that brings us to the end of the first installment in my series. Hope everyone liked it. This series will have, the Governor. Going up against those that he never met. Which are, The Wolves, Negan and Alpha 
> 
> I'm looking forward to when the time comes when the Governor meets Negan. The ultimate confrontation. Plus with many more twists and turns along the way
> 
> I will explain how Rick and his group were forced to leave the prison. Later in the series so don't worry about that. However, anything after that. I won't. Since with the events of Joe's group and Gareth's. Still happened in this universe
> 
> My second installment - Wolves Not Far. Will start either later today or tomorrow


End file.
